Married to an Uchiha
by Nickaustin90
Summary: "The 11th The 11th generation of their clans will wed and their clans shall finally merge." And Minato ended the narration. It was quiet then. Drama/ Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort. MxM. SasuNaru is my religion. Yaoi later if request available.
1. Chapter 1

Yoroshiku. I'm Nick Austin, a new writer though I've been writing for a while for myself and some friends. This is the first time I've ever put a story of mine here but this particular story i have had reviews at another site I placed it at. It got good reviews so I thought I might share it with a larger reader group. This is my first time doing this publicly so please be nice. Tell me if you guys somehow want a continuation of this.

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine...though he always will be Sasuke's. ( Sasuke's not Kishimoto sensei's!)

Warning: MxM, may contain xxx rated stuff in later chapters (if I'm allowed to continue that is).

* * *

"The Screen Wedding. Why that one?" Minato asked in confusion.

"That's what it says in this document," Tsunade said.

"How can something that ancient be in writing?" this time in disbelief. Tsunade shrugged.

"Hashirama can be eccentric in his tastes sometimes. He made sure his will survives till his 11th generation. It is his promise to Madara anyways," Tsunade said in an offhand manner.

"But mom, how can this be? I mean, Naruto won't even get to see who he's marrying," Minato argued, "And not to mention that his to-be spouse is a male."

"That's the point, my foolish son," Tsunade hit him in the head with the oh-so-old text. "If he can't see then he won't object. That's the purpose of a Screen Wedding." She added while her son rubbed the sore spot on his head. _Sheesh, who knew ancient texts can be that hard_, he thought sourly.

"But mom, you know how Naruto gets if he doesn't know something. I think we both remembered what he did with the store room," Minato reminded her and to his satisfaction the flinch on his mother wasn't unseen. The remnant of said store room was still available in her back yard. A wall was the only survivor of the fire.

"Naruto will understand. He knows our tradition and he will not question it," Tsunade said. Then she turned to her son and sighed. "Minato, believe in your son. He will understand," she said and placed the text back into the ancient case she took it from. She rang her small bell and a woman in her mid 20s appeared.

"What may I do, Hime-sama?" She asked.

"Take this back to the safe, Shizune," Tsunade said as she lifted the chest into Shizune's arms. "Then get me some sake. I'm thirsty," and she dismissed Shizune. Minato frowned.

"Mother, you can't have sake this early in the morning," Minato chastised. "And we are not yet finished with the wedding discussion,"

"That can wait. I need to drink," Tsunade said as she reached for the sake that Shizune had gotten for her. _Damn, she's fast_, Minato thought when he saw said bottle standing innocently besides his mother. But, he was faster.

"Minato, give me my sake back!" Tsunade shouted as she tried to reach for the white porcelain bottle.

"No. Drink tea if you're thirsty. You will not get drunk till the discussion is over!" Minato said as he –tried to- pushed his mother away from the bottle of hell water as he dubs it. He wasn't one for drinking. He knew the after effects even before he start schooling.

"Sake! Give me back my sake!" Tsunade shouted as she scratched her son's face and arm.

"Mom! Ow! Leggo!" He shouted back.

"Sake!"

The door slid open revealing a man in his forties in formal yukata. He looked at the two blonds fighting and scuffling around the room. An eyebrow rose at the sight in front of him. The two occupants were still –sadly- unaware of his presence and he noticed the small bottle in Minato's hands. He sighed. _The same argument over and over again_, he thought. _This is the_, he made a small mental calculation, _4__th__ time_. He sighed again before clearing his voice loudly. The two blonds froze and the male one turned to look at the one who interrupted their scuffle and he smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Fugaku. Come on in," he said with a big smile that he had passed down to one of his sons. Tsunade got up and patted her clothe and sat down again.

"Yes, come in Uchiha," Tsunade said in a serious voice as if the embarrassing fight did not just occur. Minato took the opportunity to throw the remnant of the sake, that explains the various wet spot on the tatami, outside and that earned him an annoyed tick on the forehead from his mother. His smile was right on top of smug.

"Sorry about that Fugaku. My mother still hasn't gotten over the 'no alcohol in the morning' rule," Minato said cheerfully as he sat beside Fugaku.

"Who the fuck made that rule up?" Tsunade asked in, almost, anger.

"Mother, language," Minato said chastising. Tsunade glared.

"Well good morning to you two too," Fugaku decided that the interruption was needed.

"Sorry. Morning to you too Fugaku. What are you here for?" Minato asked brightly.

"I wanted to talk," Fugaku paused, not in hesitation because Uchihas don't hesitate…in public, "about my son."

"Sasuke?" Minato asked. Fugaku nodded. "What about him?"

"He is complicating matters," Fugaku said slowly, and he bit down the urge to groan at his youngest son's latest 'fit'. "Again,' he added, to replace the groan he couldn't voice. Minato's laugh reached his ears and he had to bit the urge to laugh down. He did, however, smile a small smile.

"What did he do this time? Set the house on fire again?" Minato continued to laugh. Fugaku sighed again.

"I would rather he did that," he said. "No, he brought a hoard of women home and locked himself in his room." Minato's laugh escalated. "Brothel women, Minato," he added. Minato laughed hard again.

"And -hehe-, what exactly -haha- did he do with them?" Minato tried hard to bite down his laugh. A spark of amusement ran through Fugaku's eyes at what happened.

"I guessed he wanted to spend the whole night with them," Fugaku said, "but I knew he didn't know how 'attentive' prostitutes can be," he chuckled slightly while Minato continued to laugh and Tsunade smiled in amusement.

"Did he throw them out?" Minato asked breathlessly.

"The moment the attention gets too much," Fugaku said carelessly and Minato laughed even louder. "Jeez, Minato. Get a grip of yourself before you explode," Fugaku chuckled.

"That's enough Minato. Let's get serious now," Tsunade said and in a matter of minutes the discussion was on and we leave them there.

"Kit! Mom says it's time for cooking lesson!" A man in his mid 20s called from inside the house. He was red haired and tall. His hands were on his hips when he heard no answer coming from thegarden.

"Naruto! I know you heard me!" He called. And then a mop of yellow hair popped out of the farthest bush he could see and the head turned to him. From afar he could see the bright smile his father also has flashing at him.

"Okay! Thanks, Kyuubi nii-sama!" Naruto shouted with a wave and his smile. He jumped out of the bush he resided in and patted away the leaves that stuck to his yukata. In a matter of seconds he was bounding back into the house only to have his big brother stop him. He looked up with wide innocent eyes.

"You have leaves in your hair twerp," Kyuubi said and earned a pout from his brother.

"I am not a twerp, you monster!" Naruto shouted as he ruffled his hair to rid off the leaves. Kyuubi sighed.

"Are you really eighteen, Naruto? You act like you're four," Kyuubi said as he stilled Naruto's hands and picked the leaves off. "Not to mention you're almost half my height," he sniggered.

"I am not half your size! I'm almost near your shoulder, you big brute!" Naruto whined. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Yup, he liked to tease his brother's height a lot.

"Bet the one you're marrying is taller than you," Kyuubi laughed at the narrowing of Naruto's eyes.

"You don't know that!" Naruto shouted with his fists raised high above his head.

"Oh lookie, you're clean," Kyuubi said and he pushed Naruto towards the kitchen. "Now go and learn cooking, midget," he said with a smirk at Naruto's red face. He'd miss that expression when Naruto gets married. Till then he'll enjoy it as much as he can.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!"

Yeah, he'll enjoy it.

"Naruto, why are you shouting this early in the morning? Some of the maids are still asleep," Kushina said in an irritated voice. Naruto huffed as he entered the kitchen.

"Nii-san's making fun of me again," Naruto said with a cute pout. Kushina really wanted to tackle her youngest son and snuggle him but she was a mother, and she needed to cook.

"If you don't want him to make fun of you then stop reacting to his taunts. He'll stop," Kushina said.

"But he gets ways more annoying if I shut up," Naruto said with the pout still gracing his features.

"Well, he's not teasing you here so let's get working," Kushina said in a business-like tone. "I want to make something I learned from a country south-west of here. You might not like how it sounds but it's a really nice dish," Kushina said.

"What's it called?" Naruto asked.

"Gluttonous rice," Kushina said.

"Eww, sounds fattening," Naruto said earning a glare from his mother. "Sorry! I won't say it again!" Naruto said hastily. His mother nodded_. Sheesh, when mom gets angry she's red like her hair!_ Naruto thought.

* * *

That's a tad bit intro to the story. Tell me what you think k?

RnR please!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! back again but a tad but early and before anyone gave me any reviews. I just wanted you guys to read the second part sooner than later coz I don't think the first part did any justice to anyone. Basically this chap is also an intro so got no interesting stuff...says I. Coz really, I dunno what you guys would think about it. Oh yeah, I'm a super fan of SasuNaru so I will not be adding any other pairing into my story. Just telling.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto is my brother! *sees Tsuna sulking at a corner* Go back to Kishimoto-sensei Naruto, Tsuna is my brother. *runs to Tsuna*

Warning: MxM, SasuNaru, possible yaoi in da future!

* * *

"Kushina~" Minato whined, "my tongue's burning."

"Not my fault. I told you to take the anchovies with the cucumber and egg but you didn't listen," Kushina said indifferently as she took her next bite.

"But I didn't know it was this spicy," Minato whined out an argument.

"Your fault, I told you it was spicy," Kushina said in the same indifference and she looked at her husband's puppy eyes. She caved in.

"Oh you poor thing!" Kushina said and she blew on her husband's tongue and fed him a slice of cucumber.

"Eww, mom! Stop that," Kyuubi voiced out everyone's thought. Yes, they were dining with all the maids too. "Everyone can see you," he added. And by the blush on everyone's faces, it's true enough that no one missed that…especially Naruto. _Teasing time!_ Kyuubi smirked.

"But then again, midget here need all the advice he can get. Please continue," Kyuubi snigger the last part when he saw the look on Naruto's face.

"Nii-san!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi gave him a look of utter innocence.

"What? It's the truth brother," Kyuubi laughed and around him all the maids were giggling. Naruto's face couldn't get any redder.

"That's enough teasing, Kyuubi," Kushina said in a hard tone, but her smile told everyone that she too found a flustered Naruto adorable.

"Oh yeah," Minato suddenly blurted, "we're going to the tailor after this Naruto."

"O-okay."

Truthfully, Naruto was still hesitant over marriage idea. It wasn't that he was against it but he was young and for sakes, his older brother isn't even ready to find a girl for himself! But, it wasn't something that he could fight against.

On his sixteenth birthday he was told of the marriage contract between the two greatest men known in the history of Konoha, one of them his ancestor. He'd always remember that day when he was faced with situation related to the wedding.

"_Naruto, we have something to tell you," his mother had approached him carefully that morning._

"_Sure, what is it?" he had asked cheerfully not knowing that what was to be told sealed his future._

"_Come to the living room. Your father and grandmother are there. I'll join you guys as soon as I get the tea done," she left him to walk to the living room alone. It was funny to think about it back. That walk __somehow was filled with anticipation in his head._

"_Dad, granny, it's Naruto. Can I come in?" He had asked as he sat outside the paper door._

"_Come in, son," his father's warm voice had greeted him and he went inside. The atmosphere had felt heavy and his father wasn't as hyper as he usually was. He had wondered what was wrong till his mother came in with tea and some snacks. The three of them sat facing him and he felt as if he had done something extremely wrong._

"_Naruto," his father started, "I don't know whether you'll get upset or not but I really hope you'll forgive us for this." He didn't understand what his father had meant._

"_What's wrong? Did you break something of mine again? Don't worry. I won't be mad," he had said. His mother had purse her lips and his father shook his head._

"_No so. It's much more complicated than that," Minato said. He waited for them to say something till his father sighed again._

"_Naruto, you are getting married," his father said simply. Naruto had thought that his father was joking and waited for any of them to say something. But when the silence stretched his eyes had widened._

"_W-what?" he had stuttered._

"_You are getting married, sweetheart," his mother had repeated for him softly._

_He was shocked. He felt numb. It had happened so suddenly. He just sat there processing what he had just heard. Somehow, his brain was working extra slow at that time. His elders were patient and had __waited for him to calm down. When he did, almost half an hour later, he asked._

"_Please explain," he had said simply._

"_It's a treaty between our ancestor and the Uchiha clan," Minato had said. "You still remember the stories I tell you when you were little? The stories about how Hashirama-sama became the leader of Konoha?" Naruto had shaken his head slowly._

"_Well then, when the land was new and people were looking for land to live on, a group of people came across a plain where a wide river ran and the soil was fertile. That group was lead by our ancestor, Hashirama-sama. They went straight to the plain and noticed that no one was there. Hashirama-sama decided that they will live there until another voice call to him across the river. It was Uchiha Madara._

_That was when trouble brewed. The Uchiha clan had also seen the river and decided to make a living there. They demanded that Hashirama-sama leave the other side of the river because they wanted that side. Hashirama-sama was a man who hated to be told of what to do and refused. They fought but they also made a living on each side of the river. People of different village began to hear of their settlement and began trading with both of them and without their knowledge; their settlements were named as one village, Konoha._

_Both Hashirama-sama and Uchiha Madara disliked the idea of them grouped together but the name stuck because whenever people from outside came they would see trees and lot and lots of leaves before they see the village._

_Finally, after years of enmity, the two leaders decided to lay aside their differences due to the pressure from their people and a big bridge was built to connect the two clans. Thus Konoha was one._

_However, a village only needs a single leader and Hashirama-sama and Uchiha Madara fought hard for it. They fought to win the hearts of the people of the other clan as well as their own but still it was undecided._

_That was until the war started. It came from the Rock Village and was headed towards us. Specifically, they were headed towards the Uchiha side of the river._

_The Uchiha's aren't weak, far from it actually, but it didn't mean they could fend off an entire army by themselves. Hashirama-sama who knew this, fought beside Uchiha Madara and with their combined power they overthrow the Rock Village's invasion._

_Uchiha Madara actually didn't want to acknowledge Hashirama-sama's help but from the pressure of his clan people he relented and allowed Hashirama-sama to take the leader post._

_Hashirama-sama who heard of what Uchiha Madara did quickly met with said person and asked him if he would reconsider. Uchiha Madara refused. Out of gratitude, Hashirama-sama told Uchiha Madara that their clans should one day merge and so their will was made._

_The 11__th__ generation of their clans will wed and their clans shall finally merge." And Minato ended the narration. It was quiet then. Naruto had broken it._

"_So I'm the 11__th__ generation?" Naruto asked slowly. His parents and grandmother nodded. Then his grandmother produced a scroll and handed it to him._

"_In here is the detailed family tree. You'll see that you and Kyuubi are indeed the 11__th__ generation." Tsunade had explained and Naruto had indeed proven that he was certainly the 11__th__ generation from Hashirama._

"_Okay, so why me? Why not nii-san?" Naruto had asked._

"_Well, it's because the youngest Uchiha is too young for your brother. At least that was what the mother said when I told her about Kyuubi," his father had answered._

"_The youngest Uchiha? Why the youngest and not the eldest?" Naruto was a bit stricken then. He didn't understand why it was the youngest that must be the wedded one and not the eldest._

"_Because it was stated so in Hashirama's will kid," his grandmother answered. Naruto gaped. "I'll read the will to you;_

_I, Hashirama, leader of Konoha hereby state my will. –We'll ignore the unimportant part- I also state here that the 11__th__ generation, my 11__th__ heir shall wed the youngest Uchiha of that time as to strengthen the bonds between both my clan and the Uchihas…" Tsunade rolled the will and looked at him pointedly._

"_The Uchihas also have the same will from Madara and there's no way they or we can deny this. Accept it Naruto, It was meant to be since you were born," Tsunade had told him and he had left the room to collect his thoughts._

"Naruto. Naruto, can you hear me son?" Minato called. It was the tenth time he did that.

"Yeah," Naruto finally snapped back to reality. Minato frowned for a moment.

"Are you okay Naruto? Wanna go back home?" He asked gently. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just thinking was all," Naruto flashed his father the grin he inherited.

"Okay. If you get tired just tell me. We'll go home as soon as possible okay," Minato said and Naruto nodded. They had gone to the tailor and now were in the market to pick up things for Kushina. Naruto was thinking again.

He had never realized it before but his whole life he's been taught about housekeeping. Ever since he could remember, his mother had been teaching him how to fold clothes, how to clean a room, how to cook, how to play instruments, in other words, women work. He wondered why. Since he's the one being married to then his spouse is a woman, or maybe not.

Same sex marriage was not unheard of in Konoha. People were very open-minded of that subject in their village. Though there were only male-male marriages happening but even if it was the other way people would still not have a word against it.

Maybe he would be wedded to a male rather than a female but his parents hadn't said a word on the subject and he never cared to ask. He could still assume that his soon to be life-partner was a female who doesn't know how to do house work being all rich in the Uchiha family. Yeah, maybe that was it. But still, he didn't mind being wedded to a male. At least he can cook and they won't starve, even if it does blow his manly pride a teeny bit.

But then again, maybe he was taught all that because his mother had secretly wanted a daughter rather than a son and not as a part of the marriage plan. That would be a good explanation too. Then again…maybe.

"Naruto, I'm going into that store to pick up the rest of the things. Can you wait for me outside?" Minato's voice pulled him back to Konoha again. He almost missed his father's words but he nodded.

"Sure, I'll wait." Naruto said and his father left him with the shopping.

"Yo Naruto," a voice called from his left and when he turned a ball of white landed on his face. He fell.

"Ah! Akamaru stop! That tickles. Hahaha!" Naruto laughed from the ground. "Kiba! Take your ball of fur off of me! Haha!" Naruto shouted at the owner of the dog. A laugh was heard before the dog was lifted from his face and a hand was shoved in front of his face. He gladly took it and stood.

"Damn it, Kiba. How many times do I have to tell you to keep Akamaru in your jacket? He keeps jumping me whenever we meet," Naruto grumbled but a smile was on his face anyhow.

"Yeah, haven't see you in a while too Naruto. How's life?" Kiba asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Same old, same old," Naruto answered.

"Anything interesting? You've been locked up in that house for a while you know. I think I haven't seen you like forever man," Kiba said.

"Not much. It's getting pretty hectic though, with the wedding coming up and all," Naruto said. Kiba groaned.

"It's coming soon? That means you won't be hanging with me and the guys anymore," Kiba sniffed.

"Oh come on, dog face. It's not like I choose it. Everyone knows about the will by now. You should get used to that idea already," Naruto said.

"I know man but you're a fun guy. Suddenly, we're losing ya. It's sad you know," Kiba said somberly.

"I know," Naruto said and they were quiet for a while till Naruto decided to talk. "How are the guys? Is Shikamaru still ignoring Ino? And did Chouji burst yet?" Kiba laughed.

"You'd think he'd be in tiny pieces with all those things he eats but no. He hasn't burst yet but man is he gigantic! He's like a human meatball or something. I mean, he's actually round!" Kiba said enthusiastically. Naruto laughed.

"Shikamaru well, that guy secretly told me that he likes someone else," Kiba said earning a shocked expression from Naruto.

"What the hell? He actually said he likes someone?" Naruto asked.

"Hinted actually but there's no mistake man. Said something like 'not looking at anyone else anymore' when Ino cornered him. Ino cried but she got over him and is starting to go shopping with Sakura again," Kiba explained.

"Wow. Wonder who Shika likes," Naruto mumbled.

"Don't we all," Kiba remarked.

"So, who are Sakura and Ino using as slaves for their shopping?" Naruto asked in amusement. Kiba growled.

"Since you're not around they've been using me, sunshine," Kiba said.

"Do not call me sunshine! I get that enough from those two!" Meaning Sakura and Ino. Kiba laughed.

"They've been referring to you as that since you got locked up. You'd think they've forgotten your name or something, dude," he said.

"Damn, I got to hang out with you guys one last time. I don't want to get married and have friends hating me," Naruto said softly. Kiba seeing his friend's solemn expression nudged him in the rib. "Ow! That hurts mutt face!"

"I know. But hey, we're still pals even if you get married man. Just make sure you don't get controlled too much so that you can come and see us once in a while," Kiba said. Quiet again.

"Hey Kiba, do you think I'd really get controlled?" Naruto asked. Kiba gave him a confused expression. "I mean, you know since I'm all girly like and stuff," Naruto added hastily. Kiba gave him a look of utter disbelief before tumbling over with laughter.

"You just admitted you're girly! Hahaha!"Kiba said through his laugh. Naruto scowled and Kiba got back up to his feet and tried to keep in check.

"Naruto, anyone who've been punched by you would say you're girly. Trust me, I learned the moment I called you short," Kiba flinched at the memory. Naruto giggled. "But when you laugh like that I can't really tell," he laughed when Naruto punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Minato got out of the shop with groceries in his arms and seeing his son laughing with his best friend, Inuzuka Kiba. He smiled and walked up to them.

"Hey there, Kiba-kun," Minato greeted nearly making Kiba fall.

"Yondaime! Don't scare me like that," Kiba said dramatically and held his heart for even better effect…not that it works.

"Stuff it, Kiba. It doesn't work on dad," Naruto laughed. Kiba mock groaned.

"Damn, but it's worth a try," he said laughing himself.

"How's the dog pound, Kiba-kun?" Minato asked.

"Great, sir. This week we've been able to raise a lot of fund for the pound and mom's thinking of renovating the place," Kiba said brightly.

"I'd love to see it," Minato said and he turned to Naruto. "You want to hang out with them? I'll get these back home myself," he said.

"I can go and see my friends? For real?" Naruto asked and Minato nodded.

"I don't think you've been put much so go on. Just be back before sunset okay? We don't want your mother to raise an alarm again," Minato chuckled.

"Thanks dad! We'll help you get these to the car and we'll be off. Come on Kiba," Naruto said and they helped pile the stuff into the car. With a short goodbye they left to look for Shikamaru.

* * *

Ah, end yet another boring chapter, right? Good! *cuddles Tsuna-kun*

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

I got requests to put up another one. Again, I think it's a boring chapter coz ya know, I wrote it...hehe. Newyas, hope you guys like this particular chappie coz I do like it even if it is boring. THough I have written so far and I'm just taking snippets of what I already wrote and make them into chapters.

Oh yeah, thanks anime-obsessed95 for making my day. ^-^

Disclaimer: Naruto, oh Naruto, where art thou oh fair Naruto? Drats, Kishimoto-sensei sure got him fast.

Warning: MxM, SasuNaru, possible yaoi later.

* * *

"Naruto! Come back here! I was about to put foundation on your face not poison!" Sakura was running after Naruto.

"No way! I do not want to wear any makeup!" Naruto shouted back.

"Naruto! I swear it's not much! I've been practicing just for you. It's going to look better. Please," Sakura called after him. Naruto was hiding in the bathroom. He cracked the door open and looked at Sakura.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise it's not much. Please, can I put makeup on you now?" Sakura pleaded. Naruto opened the door and eyed her cautiously.

"Promise you won't put on too much?"

"Cross my heart, Naruto. Let's go back," Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him to his doom, Sakura's bedroom. Inside were Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru. How those two guys can handle a girl's room is a no brainer. Kiba was still chuckling with Ino.

"Sit down and just wait. I only want to bring out your eyes. They're the prettiest part of you," Sakura said as she sat in front of Naruto. So she began.

"Why are you putting make up on me on the first place, Sakura-chan?" Naruto nearly groaned the question when he felt the cold substance touch his face.

"Because your mother has allowed me to do your make up on your wedding," Sakura answered. "That is if you like what I'm doing. I not then I'll just get to see you. It's like a wedding present from me to you," Sakura added with a warm smile. Naruto could help but feel touched.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto would have hugged her but thought that he'd better let the makeup artist do her work first. Then Ino spoke.

"And my present will be the flower decoration of you room and the wedding room," she said. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"I thought your parents won't let you do weddings yet," Naruto said.

"Well, I told them that I wanted to do it as a wedding present so they let me," I no explained. Again Naruto felt touched.

"Thanks, Ino-chan," Naruto said. Both girls smiled.

"No problem, Naruto. Chouji's family's decided to cover the food expenses to repay your dad for his help after the draught. He said it's a family wedding gift for you too," Ino said.

"You are trying to make me cry, right Ino?" Naruto asked blandly. Ino laughed while Sakura glared at her.

"Ino, I don't want the makeup ruined," she hissed and Ino continued to giggle.

"So, did you know that your wedding will be the Screen Wedding?" Sakura asked.

"Really? No one told me about that. How did you guys know?" Naruto asked.

"Your dad made an announcement way too early this morning. Bothered my sleep. So troublesome," Shikamaru has finally voiced out! Hahaha!

"Why do that? Why tell everyone?" He asked in confusion. The other's looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously, you don't know how a Screen Wedding works?" Kiba asked. Naruto pouted.

"Course I do. People swear their vows behind a screen and you can't see your partner till later." Naruto said.

"Naruto, that's not the only reason behind a Screen Wedding," Sakura said.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not supposed to know anything about the person you're about to marry," Sakura explained.

"So? I still don't know this Uchiha even if it wasn't a Screen Wedding," Naruto said.

"Even if you don't, we do," Ino said. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"You guys know the Uchiha I'm marrying?" Naruto received glum nods from his friends. He frowned. "What? Is this person ugly or something?" Ino sighed.

"Naruto, this is exactly the point of a Screen Wedding. We are not allowed to tell you anything about your future spouse," Ino said. Then Kiba growled and all gaze shifted to him.

"Sorry Naruto. Even if we can't tell I still don't like that person. And you know that you and I usually share the same view. I'm just upset that you're going to marry such a person," Kiba explained. Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah. Kiba's absolutely right. We actually saw this person but we can't tell you more. We just hope you'll be fine," Ino said. Then Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry. There's nothing I can't handle, right?" Naruto said with his terawatt smile on. It lit up the mood and the atmosphere a lot.

"I'm done! Take a look Naruto," Sakura jumped and turned the chair till Naruto was facing the mirror. To his surprise, he looked hot. The makeup was light and true to Sakura's words, it brought out the color of his eyes. He turned to Sakura and beamed.

"I love it. Thank you Sakura-chan!" And he proceeded to hug Sakura.

"Me too!" Ino said and she tackled the two to the ground and a fit of laughter ensued. A knock reverberated at the door and it opened to reveal Sakura's mother. She smiled at them and looked at Naruto.

"Wow, you look good Naruto," she said.

"Thanks Mrs. Haruno," Naruto said.

"I came to tell you that it's getting late, you should go home soon before your mother throws a fit," she said with a small smile. Then she left. The others turned to look at Naruto.

"Want us to walk you?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not a girl," Naruto said and he heard giggles. He knew Kiba didn't mean it like that. "But I guess I could use some company," he added and they walked towards the middle of the village.

"Naruto, you really have to control your voice. You're ruining my ears drums!" Ino whined after listening to Naruto laughing…which brought said laughter back alive.

"Ino, you know my laugh is one of my many charms," Naruto said after the fit.

"It'll send the Uchiha to the hospital with a bleeding ear Naruto," Kiba cackled.

"Hey, my laugh attracts chicks," Naruto defended himself.

"You call Sakura and Ino chicks? Eww," Kiba said and a moment later he was sprawled across the road with two big bumps on his head. Naruto was gaping and he slowly turned to Sakura and Ino.

"I'm reminded never to make fun of you two ever again," Naruto said breathlessly.

"What was that for you two onibaba?" Kiba shouted the moment he was on his feet again.

"Who the hell are you calling onibaba, Inuzuka?" The two raging girls proceeded to smack Kiba while said male tried to escape their fury. Naruto cheered while Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck whispering 'troublesome'.

10 minutes later, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba were found walking towards the outskirts of the town. The Namikaze residence was built on the mountainside outside of the village so they had a bit more walking to do.

"Why do the girls we hang out with have brute strength? I swear I nearly lost a leg back there!" Kiba complained while Naruto laughed. "It's not funny, sunshine!" That shut Naruto up and gets a glare in return.

"Hinata's not like that," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah, she's sweet," Naruto agreed.

"Yeah, only her. Even Tenten is as strong as Sakura and Ino. How the hell did we attract girls like that?" Kiba wondered aloud.

"Chill out man. We all have been friends since kindergarten," Naruto patted his friend's back. "Who knew they'd be super women when we grew up." Naruto and Kiba laughed. The Shikamaru took their attention.

"I got to go. My mom's going to nag again if I'm late," he said. Sakura and Ino had both gone home when their mother had called. Naruto's face nearly fell but he smiled anyways.

"See ya later then Shika," Naruto said.

"Yeah, later Naruto, Kiba," Shikamaru waved once and set off to return home. Naruto turned to his best friend.

"You best be off too man," Naruto said but Kiba frowned.

"What, you want to get rid of me that soon?" Kiba's eyebrow raised in question.

"No. I feel like taking a walk alone. I won't be alone if you're here," Naruto said with a smile. Kiba looked at him first. Then he sighed.

"Sure man," Kiba said. "Call me if you need anything okay," he said and he turned with a goodbye to Naruto. Naruto watched his friends disappear from view before he turned back to the path that will lead him home.

He wanted some time alone to think without any disturbance. At home he couldn't do so since his mother and brother seem to occupy his every room but he doesn't resent that. He liked it that they wanted to spend every little time left with him to the max. But that doesn't mean that he didn't need to think. In actual, he had a lot in his heart and he thought that a time alone will somehow let him sort his problems a little and he could return home at least a little lighter in the chest. That was why he asked Kiba to go home. He needed the time he could get to be alone. Somehow, he had the feeling that he won't ever get any time alone anymore afterwards.

The wedding will be going on in less than a month. Even as he thought, a day was passing by him already by the orange tang on the sky. He should have been able to accept this in two years but he still couldn't really get the fact that he was the one getting married when the month ends. It felt surreal, like it isn't actually him getting married. But the truth was that it he was really getting married, whether or not he chose to believe it or not by then.

He still didn't understand why him. If the Uchiha was a girl then surely his brother wouldn't mind. But then, maybe she was even younger than he was. It sure would be awkward if she married Kyuubi. But, he had never heard that the Uchiha clan had a female heir. Then again, even the Uchiha's didn't know whether he is a girl or a boy.

"Damn, I should have just asked Sakura-chan and Ino-chan. They'd tell me if I ask," Naruto grumbled as he walked. He was not looking straight. In fact, he was looking at his feet and walking aimlessly. Not that he was straying but something was bound to happen.

And happen it did.

"Oof," Naruto exclaimed when someone bumped into him and he fell backwards and landed on the dirt.

"What the fuck," he groaned but recovered immediately. He realized that he was at fault and apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking," Naruto bowed his head.

"Hn. Next time look at the path, not your feet, idiot," a voice of a man reached his ears. He registered what the man had said and glared at the man.

"I said I was sorry. You don't have to be mean," Naruto said and he patted his yukata after he got back on his feet. He didn't spare another glance at the man and thought he wasn't listening when he muttered, "asshole."

"What did you just called me, stupid?" The man asked in anger. Now, Naruto was not a man who liked to be bullied aside. Kiba already said that Naruto's punches are something to be reckoned with and Naruto absolutely hated to be called an idiot. He was not, damn it!

"I said you are an asshole, you jackass!" Naruto spat.

"You bumped into me and you call me an asshole?" The man growled. A tick was already forming on Naruto's temple and he snapped his head up to glare at the man.

"I already said I was sorry. You didn't have to go and call me stupid and because you did you're an asshole," Naruto explained in a seething manner. The man in black hair and dark blue yukata glared holes into his eyes but Naruto did not break the contact. If he paid a little bit more attention to the young man he was having glaring contest with he would have noticed the Uchiha symbol on the yukata and how attractive the man was. But then, he was glaring, not looking.

"Dobe," the man said in a low tone, anger noted visibly.

"Teme," the tick was visible on Naruto's temple too.

"Sasuke-san! Time to go home," an overly cheerful voice came from behind beside the two and they turned to glare at the newcomer. The man had silver hair, an eye patch on one eye and a piece of cloth around his mouth. His visible eye was an upright U.

"Maa, maa, don't go glaring at me now. I didn't do anything," the man said cheerfully. Naruto scowled but turned away from the weird man. He patted his yukata a bit more and walked past the raven without a single word. Sasuke turned to look at the leaving blond and when the ray of sunshine left he turned to glare at the silver haired man.

"What do you want Kakashi?" He said coldly. "And what the fuck are you so happy about?"

"Maa, maa, young master. You should watch your language. Your father won't like listening to that," Kakashi said.

"Whatever." Sasuke turned to look at the path the male he bumped with had taken. He had been attractive, even if his mouth was foul. Somehow, Sasuke felt a teeny, weenie, bit sorry at being rude. The man, he didn't seem any older than he was, had apologized in the first place. Then again, Sasuke was in a bad mood so it didn't count.

Uchiha, the world does not revolve around you, you know!

"Your father expects you home, Sasuke," Kakashi pulled him out of his thought. "Now," he added.

"Hn," was all Sasuke replied but he walked towards the car anyhow.

And for some reason, the blond haired idiot was stuck in his mind.

"Sasuke-kun met with Naruto-kun today," Mikoto said indifferently as she tended to her dinner. It took all of Fugaku's will power not to choke on his dinner. Lucky them they had their meal just the two of them in the study. It will not do to have his sons see him lose control of his Uchiha-ness. Mikoto rolled her eyes at her husband's behavior. He should act like a normal person in front of her. She was his wife for Kami's sake!

"H-how?" Fugaku stammered. He allowed that only because there was only his wife who can see it. His plan was falling. Did Sasuke know who Naruto was? Did they talk at all? Did they exchange information or something? God, this is not happening!

"Calm down. Kakashi told me about it. It's not like they knew who each was. They were fighting and glaring and Kakashi suspects that Naruto-kun didn't even see the Uchiha crest on Sasuke's clothe," Mikoto said softly. Fugaku nodded and his breathing eased.

"Good. It won't do for them to know who the other is," Fugaku said in his usual Uchiha manner. "How did they meet anyway?"

"Well, Kakashi said Sasuke-kun bumped into Naruto-kun who wasn't looking at where he was walking. Then they just started to argue till Kakashi decided to intervene," Mikoto relayed. Fugaku nodded again till something struck him.

"Why was Sasuke out in the first place? Kakashi was supposed to teach him the wedding procedure in this house," Fugaku asked with a frown marring his aged face. Mikoto sighed.

"You know how Sasuke is like. He doesn't want to get married and is doing anything in his power to go against it. He ran off and Kakashi went after him. Good thing Kakashi actually found him," Mikoto said. Then Fugaku sighed.

"That boy, you'd think he'd accept it after knowing about it for two years," he said in defeat and tended to his dinner again.

"He's a boy. It's natural for him to be against things like this," Mikoto reasoned.

"Minato's son isn't against it. He seems to accept it just fine," Fugaku argued.

"I know. I hoped that Sasuke can be like him too be he isn't, anata," Mikoto said softly. "Speaking of Naruto-kun, when can I see him? Kushina sent me a photo of him but I really want to see him myself. He looks adorable," Mikoto cooed. Fugaku eyed his wife for a second.

"I think the night before the wedding. I haven't seen the boy for myself either," Fugaku said. Mikoto squealed, well kind of squealed.

"I can't wait to see him," she said and with that the talk ended.

"Kushina I must tell you something!" Mikoto said excitedly to Kushina.

"What? Tell me!" Kushina replied excitedly to the receiver. She was in the living room and behind her Naruto was fuming and relaying the day's event to his elder brother.

"I met a total teme today, nii-san," Naruto said heatedly.

"What happened? Did the 'teme' tease you about your height?" Kyuubi taunted.

"Stop that nii-san! Only you do that," Naruto grumbled the last part out. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. His brother seemed truly upset about it.

"Well, what happened then chibi?" He asked. Naruto glared but decided to let it slide.

"I was walking back home and I bumped into this guy," Naruto started, "and it was totally my fault. I admit that and apologized, on my knees! And you know what he said? He called me an idiot after telling me to look at where I'm walking at!" Naruto seethed.

"And what did you do?"

"I called him an asshole," Naruto said simply and Kyuubi roared in laughter. "I thought he didn't heard me but he asked what I said so I told him 'I called you and asshole, you jackass,'" Kyuubi's laugh escalated.

"Nah-Naruto!" Kyuubi tried to keep his laugh in check in vain, "You should really watch your mouth. What if mom knows what you said? She'd wash your tongue with detergent and bleach it." He laughed some more. Naruto couldn't help himself and laughed too.

"At least I feel better now," Naruto smiled. Kyuubi looked at his brother fondly and ruffled his hair.

"That's good then, kit," Kyuubi said with a megawatt smile of his own.

"What's the good news?" Minato suddenly appeared. Both his sons smile and Naruto launched the story. A few minutes later, the whole house was ringing with joyful laughter from the three male Namikazes.

That night, Naruto went to bed feeling considerably lighter than he was in the morning.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I still need review.

RnR please!


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank everyone who liked my story. *bow* Thank you very much. ANd for that I'll take my time here to reply to some comments.

anime-obsessed95 : I didn't know that really. I meant that to be funny. I'll be more careful next time...okay I'll be truthfull, I'm not really good with discerning things like that. Sowwy. D:

XMistressDevilx : I am so dreadfully sorry! I'm only focusing on one pairing at the moment but I d have a work with that pairing as a side pairing to SasuNaru. Maybe when I get it done I'll put it up. Thank you for reading btw!

popette: I'm sorry but i can't give you Naruto. *is shoved by Sasuke* Sasuke: Over my dead body. *glare*

KyouyaxCloud: Love your name but not this time. I'm truly sorry but no itakyuu or KyuuIta for this one unless it suits the later chaps. Hmm, I'm getting ideas...

everyone else: Thank you for your support!

So, there my thanks are done. Here's the next chappie. Mind you I didn't re-do this at all eversince I wrote it last year. If anyone wants to read in advance go to gaiaonline and search for a thread at fanfiction forum under SasuNaru fanfic made by me, Nick_austin90. Hmm, I think this chappie is quite boring (and short) but the next POV is coming up in the next chapter so stay tuned!

Disclaimer: Naru-*ish shoved by Sasuke again* Sasuke: Not a word woman.

Warning: MxM/ SasuNaru/ possible yaoi in later chappie.

* * *

"Naruto, this Shizune. She's from grandma's house. Shizune-san, this is my son, Naruto," Kushina introduced Naruto and Shizune.

"Douzo yoroshiku, Naruto-kun," Shizune said with a small bow and a smile.

"Kochira koso douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Naruto said as he too bowed.

"Shizune-san will be tutoring you about the wedding ceremony and etiquettes," Kushina said. "Do you know that we'll be doing the Screen Wedding?" Naruto nodded and Kushina seemed surprised. "How did you know?"

"My friends told me about it last week. Why is Shizune-san the one tutoring me? Why not Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kushina and Shizune exchanged looks. Kushina turned to her son with a fixed smile.

"Sweetie, you might be upset about this but you are going to be the bride," Kushina said apologetically.

_Ah, so I was kind of right_, Naruto thought. He nodded in understanding.

"I kind of, did, expect that mom," Naruto said with a smile. "So it's okay." Kushina smiled apologetically once more and kissed him before leaving him with Shizune. He looked over at Shizune and saw her looking at him with a smile.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Naruto-kun. How are you?" Shizune asked. Naruto smiled back.

"Great," he said.

"That's good. Shall we begin then?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

"Your mother and I have made a mock Vow Room and we'll practice there. Come with me," Shizune said and Naruto followed her. They exited the current room and entered a room where a few screens were placed. His father awaited there with Iruka-sensei.

"Hey sports," Minato called and Naruto smiled when the other men greeted him too.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Your father invited me to help you with the wedding practice. I'm going to be the one who will listen to the vows," Iruka explained. Naruto beamed.

"And what will you do, dad?" Naruto asked.

"It's customary that the fathers of both sides be present in the Vow Room. However, I will be sitting with the groom and his father. Shizune will be you escort and she will be sitting with you at the other side. So, off you go to the other side," Minato shooed him to the other side of the screen with Shizune trailing behind him.

"Okay, when you are in your wedding robes you'll also be wearing a veil. This is so that in case the screen broke, the veil will keep your face hidden. For now, a handkerchief will do," Shizune explained and produced a silk handkerchief and covered Naruto's head. "Now, it's crucial that you don't say even a word while the priest, Iruka-san in our case, talks to your fiancé and his dad and yours."

"Okay Iruka-san, Minato-san, you can begin." Shizune said to them from the other side. The door on the other side slid open and someone else entered. Naruto wanted to ask who it was but Shizune placed her forefinger on her lips telling him to be quiet.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two of the greatest family of our village, The Uchiha and The Namikaze. Will the fathers please state what the bride and the groom bring for each other so that their coming days are filled with joy and understanding," Iruka said. Unseen to Naruto, Minato and the other man faced each other and bowed their heads slightly.

"I, Namikaze Minato, shall speak for the bride;" Naruto badly wanted to blanch, "the bride offers devotion to the household and skill at running a household. The bride also brings skill at managing the groom's financial so that it may never be squandered if anything were to happen. The bride also brings skill with children so that one day when they shall have young ones, the bride can care for them." Minato bowed once again and was quiet.

"I, Uchiha Fugaku, will speak for the groom." A man with a gruff voice spoke. Naruto clearly did not know who he was. "He brings with him his mastery at weaponry as a job. He brings with him a house well furnished with anything that is necessary and he brings with him his honor and the honor of the Uchiha family. Along, he brings his trust for his bride to manage his life and house and a dowry for the bride." Fugaku nodded and stayed silent. Both Minato and Fugaku faced Iruka once again.

"Are the terms brought by the groom and the bride accepted by each father?"

"It is accepted," both men answered in unison.

"Then the groom shall please come forward and write your vow," Iruka said. After a second of silence a paper was handed at the end of the screen where Iruka was seated at. Shizune went and took.

"Now the bride shall write the vow," Iruka said and Naruto panicked. Shizune motioned him to be quiet with a smile and shook her head meaning not to worry. Then she handed the paper back to Iruka.

"The vows have been made. Now I shall let the bride and the groom read in silence." Iruka said and that part was skipped because Iruka just continued, "Now that the vow has been accepted by each, I pronounce the groom and bride as wedded." Unseen to Naruto, the two men bowed to each other and once again the door slid open and the other man, Uchiha Fugaku, left.

Naruto's eyes widened. Uchiha Fugaku! His fiancé's father! He had just heard the voice of his soon to be father-in-law!

"Well done, Naruto. I haven't heard you that quiet in forever," Minato laughed as he pushed the screen hiding his son the side. He saw Naruto's expression. "What?" he asked.

"W-was that man," Naruto gulped, "my future f-father-in-law?" Minato smiled.

"Yup. He told me he wanted to be here when we do rehearsals. So, what do you think? Of the ceremony I mean," Minato asked. Naruto looked around.

"Simple enough," Naruto said. "But why didn't you tell me that I had to write a vow?" Naruto asked Shizune heatedly. Shizune giggled.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. This isn't the real thing. We actually missed out a few other things besides the vow," Shizune said. Naruto looked at her in question but it was Iruka who answered.

"In the actual ceremony, the groom's father will also state what the dowry consists of. And also the groom will need to speak once after everything has been presented by the fathers. He will also add what he personally brings for the bride, which is you," Iruka said.

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to do a rehearsal in the first place? I thought I was allowed to ask questions while you guys go through with it," Naruto said.

"We just wanted to see how you'd do on the first try," Minato said with a small smile. Then he ruffled his son's hair into a very messy mop. "Your mother would have been proud at how you were doing," he smiled brightly at Naruto.

"How come mom wasn't in here?" Naruto asked.

"On the actual ceremony, she will be your escort. Today, however, she went out with your future mother-in-law for some extra shopping," Minato explained and Naruto flushed. He had heard his future father-in-law's voice today and his own father was speaking of his future mother-in-law. It was kind of embarrassing, and pleasant.

"S-so, do I have to make up my own vow or something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Shizune said. "Don't worry about it. You have 2 weeks to do that. You can ask your friends for help if you want to," she smiled.

* * *

There ya go. Just a tad bit intro to the ceremony.

RnR please!


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to against my usual drive and post this one right after the last one. Maybe I'll update the next one somewhere next week. I had request wanting to see Sasuke's POV and luckily I did made Sasuke's POV in my story at this part. lol

Have fun reading.

Disclaimer: *stares at dagger pointed between eyes* What? I wasn't gonna say Naruto didn't belong to you Sasuke.

Warning: MxM/ SasuNaru/ possible yaoi ( I did write it but that part ain't gonna come up anytime soon sorry)

* * *

"What in the world am I supposed to do? I don't know what a vow's like!" Naruto was near hysterics. One week had gone by and he had no clue whatsoever of how to construct a vow. And he currently was at Chouji's house with Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm sure you'll work something up," Sakura tried to console him, but it made him freak more.

"Calm down? Calm down? I only have a week till the wedding and the most crucial part of it isn't even done yet!" Naruto then groaned. "I'm never going to get it done. Then the wedding will be postponed and it will all be my fault!" He buried his head in his arms on the table of the shop which the Akamichi owned, and where there were hanging at.

"Why so negative, sunshine?" Kiba's remark earned him a glare which set off a laughing spree amongst his friends.

"We're really sorry that we can't help much, Naruto. None of us are even married," Sakura said softly to the blond.

"But you guys must have some kind of idea of what vows are like. You must know, Shika. You're the genius among us," Naruto said pleading. Shikamaru looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes. He sighed.

"You really are troublesome, Naruto," he said and he proceeded to sit properly. "Here is what I know about vows. It is in other word promises. You just have to come up with promises and make them into pretty words. That's all," Shikamaru said.

"I know that but what kind of promises? Where do I even start? Please help me," Naruto pleaded to his friends.

"Jyu ku shtat wizh," Chouji gulped his food down, "You could start with the thing your dad said." Nearly all eyes looked at him with disgust. "What? It's an idea." Some shook their heads softly. Then Ino's eyes lighten up.

"Chouji's got a point there. From what you told us your dad mostly promised about your skills. Why not just promise what you can do for the Uchiha like, say, you promise to cook for him and not poison him," Ino laughed along with the others at the scandalized look from Naruto.

"Yeah, you could promise that you'll never let him starve and food will always be prepared with love and care," Sakura supplied and that earned an almost disgusted look from Naruto if not for the reddening of his cheeks, which was laughed at by his so-called friends. The traitors. By the way, they already knew that Naruto will be wedded to a guy so they dropped a bit of the act.

"Yeah, don't forget that you'll promise to clean up after the mess of your intense love-making," Kiba made kissy faced and nearly got hit by the salt bottle courtesy of Naruto. He did however fell on his face since he was sitting on the edge of the table to begin with.

"Will you knock it off with that already?" Naruto shouted, face as red as chili. The others laughed louder.

"My, my Naruto. How red you are," Ino teased and when Naruto covered his face from view, out of embarrassment of course, the group's laughter escalated another level.

"You all suck. Why do I bother hanging out with you?" Naruto mumbled.

"Because we are the only ones in Konoha that could tolerate you, Naruto," Sakura giggled. "Now, now there. Let's get working on your vow. We've got a good head start today," she suggested and finally Naruto let his face surface.

"Fine. You guys had better not make sexual remarks or I swear I'll club you with my chair," Naruto threatened and a soft laughter rang through the group once again and they began to help Naruto with his vow.

A couple of hours later, Naruto went home with a satisfied smile. His vow wasn't that good but he made it with his friends and he liked it a lot. He showed it to his mother who smiled and congratulated him with a hug and a kiss on his temple and they went off for dinner.

On the other side of Konoha, the Uchiha district to be exact, one Uchiha Sasuke was grumbling silently and muttering curses here and then under his breath. He was angry, he was upset and he was annoyed to the extreme!

"Tut, tut little brother. Language," Itachi appear at his bedroom door silently. Sasuke was used to his brother sneaky appearance so he didn't even as much as jump a muscle.

"What do you want, aniki?" Sasuke asked scornfully. He was feeling all the negative energy of the world and his brother's presence does not ease him any bit. Quite the opposite actually.

"Mother said you won't come down for dinner. Any particular reason?" Itachi was not one to beat around the bush. He'd burn it off straight away. And I meant that.

"I am not hungry and I am busy," Sasuke said curtly. "Now please leave. I have a lot of things to do," Sasuke tried to dismiss his brother like he dismiss the servants but well, it doesn't work.

"Planning to runaway again? Sasuke, you know you won't get far. Why do it?" Itachi asked.

"Because I never asked to be married. I never want people to decide what I do with my life and suddenly an old will came up and says that I should marry some kid I don't know. Why the hell can't you be the one? Why me?" Sasuke said steely. Itachi watched his brother. True he knew what his brother was feeling and if it was up to him he'd marry the Namikaze heir himself but-

"Madara-sama had stated clearly that the youngest Uchiha of our time, Sasuke. You are the youngest one around," Itachi pointed out. Sasuke tried his hardest not to growl.

"I don't want to do it, damn it. I am the one in control of my life. Why should I fucking care about a will made by some dead guy?" Sasuke spat out. Itachi sighed. It was the same argument over and over again.

"We honor our elders, otouto. That is what the Uchiha clan always does. You know as well as any Uchiha that the words of our ancestor are law. Get over it already," Itachi was getting a bit tired of his brother's antics. So, instead of getting further into the argument he decided to ask.

"Have you made your vow yet?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sasuke said in defeat. Meaning he was done.

"Impressive. I take that you will show it to mother sometime tonight or tomorrow?" Itachi asked. From the sigh from Sasuke, he knew his brother gad yielded.

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow. I'm going to sleep. I'm tired. Tell mother I'm sorry about dinner," Sasuke said as he walked out of his personal study and towards his own room. Itachi watched as his brother's shadow disappeared at the corner he took before he left to see his mother.

It was past midnight and a lone figure could be seen walking underneath the giant bridge which connects the Uchiha district with the rest of Konoha. Back to the lone figure, he was walking from the Uchiha district towards Konoha main village and carefully avoiding the guards on top of him. Once he got to the other side he quickly ran into the woods. He took out his flashlight and turned it on. He walked deeper into the woods in hope of finding a place to settle for the remainder of the night. He had it planned already. He will run away from Konoha and by doing that he won't have to be forced into a marriage he doesn't want.

Well, Kami-sama had a different plan for the young Uchiha.

After a while of walking and listening to nature's song, he heard a whimper. A human whimper to be exact. Sasuke frowned. How can there be people this late at night and within the forest? Are they dumb? But he looked anyways and was met by a form in cream colored yukata. That person was crouching with his hands over his head, a male judging by the shortness of the hair, and he was shivering. Sasuke could see the trembling from afar. He walked over and the man or boy cried softly when he stepped on a dry twig. He buried his head further into his legs.

Sasuke frowned. This guy seemed afraid. He could hear the sobs wracking from the other. He decided to confront the male.

"Hey, what are you doing here this late?" Sasuke asked. The boy lifted his head and Sasuke could see the tear trail on face by the shine it made from the light of his flashlight. He froze. The boy seemed familiar. The hair was blond. _Oh shit! It's the idiot blond from before!_ He thought. Only that he wasn't like before. He seemed…scared.

Naruto too seemed to recognize Sasuke.

"You-you're the guy from before. What are you doing in here?" Naruto asked. He had forgotten that Sasuke had asked first.

"I asked you that first, dobe," Sasuke said irritably. Naruto blinked a few times and wiped his face.

"I fell from up there and I don't know how to get back up because it's too dark," Naruto answered sincerely. He was certainly afraid thus in no mood to pick up a fight. Yes, Naruto feared the dark. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the admission.

"It's not that dark. The moon's up," Sasuke scoffed. Naruto shook his head.

"It's not enough. I can still hear them whisper," Naruto said his voice descending to a near whisper. Then he buried his head again and this time he let the tears fall freely. "Make them stop. Make them stop," he moaned softly through his sobs. Sasuke was more confused now.

"What are you talking about? It's only the crickets," Sasuke said with frown still up but the blond was no longer listening to him. He was sobbing and his hands were over his ears.

"Make them stop, make them stop. Please," was all Naruto said over and over again and Sasuke was getting worried. Yes, worried. He came closer.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked gently as he lowered himself beside Naruto. Naruto just shook his head and continued his chant. Sasuke was out of ideas.

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you? Naruto!" A few voices were heard from afar. Sasuke was sure it was the blond they were referring to and he was also sure the blond wasn't listening judging by the constant sobbing. Then another set of calling was heard from behind him.

"Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san! Where are you? Sasuke-san!" he recognized it as Kakashi's voice. _Shit!_

Then light appeared from his front and nearly blinded him. He closed his eyes at the sudden flash and a few men appeared.

"Naruto!" A man with a brown hair and a scar between his eyes and nose darted forward and crouched on Naruto's other side. He quickly gathered Naruto in his arms and spoke softly.

"It's okay. There are no more voices Naruto. You're still with us," he said and another light appeared from behind Sasuke. He groaned. Kakashi stood behind him and helped him up.

"Good evening, Iruka-san," Kakashi said to the man holding Naruto. Iruka looked up and replied the greeting.

"Sasuke, we're going back," Kakashi said firmly. "Did he do something to Naruto?" Kakashi asked when he saw the death grip Naruto had on Iruka's yukata. Iruka shook his head.

"He didn't do anything but I need to bring Naruto back. Yondaime is getting crazy right now. Good night, Kakashi-san, Sasuke-san," He nodded to them and he took Naruto away. Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"Well, we might as well go back too." And they headed back.

"Otouto I told you, you won't get far," Itachi greeted the search party at the door of the Uchiha Manor. Sasuke's face was sour and he decided not to retort. In the same sour mood, he walked back to his room.

"Damn, why are they all so fucking persistent?" Sasuke muttered under his breath. It was very un-Uchiha-like but hell, who was listening to him in his own bedroom? Then again, his brother may have bugged the room after all his attempts to escape. And barred the windows for all he knows. He sighed.

"I'm not getting away."

And he went to bed not even remembering that Naruto was the Yondaime's son.

* * *

Well, that was an enjoyable trip. A peek on Naruto's past...hehehe. I won't tell ya what it is even if you ask! Hahaha! :D

Coz I have it all carefully laid out...hehehe

RnR please!


	6. Chapter 6

Allo! It's been about a week. First of all, I really hate being pointed out that I have grammatical error. Is it spelling? Just tell me what it is! I don't think it's spelling so if it is sentence structure the just shove it. This is my style. :p Unless of course the use of 'then' and 'than' or the other small things. I'd like that to be pointed at. I can be a fast learner. ^-^

Anyway, I'll be updating two chapters this time since someone is so anxious to see the wedding…hehehe

Sadly, no more SasuNaru moment because! (I like leaving it hanging like that. Refer to Ragwitch by Garth Nix. I love this author.)

Disclaimer: *put Kishimoto-sensei in defense line against Sasuke* He's the owner so you can't go against him coz you belong to him too!

Warning: MxM/ SasuNaru/ possible yaoi in the far future (coz I foresee this story going out really long).

* * *

Naruto blinked the sleep away from his eyes. When his vision and hearing got clearer, he realized that he wasn't alone in his room. He looked to his left and saw his family. They seemed really worried and had yet to notice that he was awake. His mother was leaning against his father who was rubbing her arm soothingly and had his head on Kushina's. His brother was besides them and yawning. Once he opened his eyes, he saw that Naruto was awake.

"Naruto, you're awake," Kyuubi said and that took the attention of both his parents and the three were quick in getting to his side. He smiled at them.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Kushina asked as she kissed his brow. Naruto was struggling to remember what happened and the night before came back to mind. He had fallen into the forest below their house and had a panic attack. And someone had found him, he didn't remember who, and he was brought home.

"Better mom," he said as he sat down on his futon. Kushina wasted no time in gathering him in her arms.

"I was so worried. You went out to the backyard and suddenly you were gone," Kushina sniffed. Naruto felt guilt filling him. He knew that they all still remembered what happened to him when he was five.

"I'm sorry mom. I thought I heard something in the bushes, like a fox in trouble, and I went to look. I couldn't see and I lost my footing and fell down. Then I got so scared and I couldn't even get up. I'm so sorry I made you worry mom, dad, nii-san," he apologized.

"It's okay son. You're here. That's all that matters," Minato said with a hand on Naruto's head.

"Yeah, lucky Iruka-sensei found you. He brought you home instantly," Kyuubi informed Naruto.

"Really? I don't really remember," Naruto said truthfully.

"It's okay. Let's just have breakfast," Minato suggested.

"Yeah, we don't have to do a rehearsal today, okay honey. You just rest and rest today," Kushina said as she caressed her baby boy's golden locks.

"I'll tell the maids to get food here. Be back in a bit, kit," Kyuubi said as he ruffled his brother's hair fondly.

So that day, things went slower than usual and Naruto kept thinking that he had met someone else besides Iruka the night before.

* * *

"Kiba! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with elation at the sight of his best friend amongst the guards. Said brunette turned and faced Naruto with a big grin on his face. He waved and ran to Naruto and their fists met in greeting.

"Yo Naruto. Guess what? I'm going to be part of your escort party tomorrow," Kiba announced proudly to his friend who was gaping. Without a warning, Naruto pounce on him.

"Thank you mutt face!" Naruto's excited voice was muffled by Kiba's shoulder pads. Kiba laughed and patted his friend's back.

"Now you're really acting girly," Kiba commented and that got him a club on the head.

"Knock it off already. I know I'm like a girl!" Naruto rubbed his sore knuckle. Kiba got back up and laughed.

"Good thing I'm used to your punches Naruto," he said. Naruto smiled. "Sakura and Ino are with your mother right now. Said they wanted to help too. Shika's polishing something back at his house and will be coming over tonight. Chouji's coming tomorrow with the whole store to set up the food. Hinata's coming tomorrow too, with Neji and their whole clan," Kiba wasted no time informing Naruto about their friends' activities.

"You mean everybody's coming?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. Kiba grinned and nodded his head.

"Even Lee, Shino and Tenten are coming. They managed to get some time off their schedule and they all will be here by tonight. Your mother had graciously offered rooms for everyone who don't want to go home tonight and I will be one of those staying over," Kiba added.

"You guys make me all sappy," Naruto wiped the tears forming in his eyes before flashing his famous smile. "Thanks for getting everyone here Kiba. I appreciate it very much man," he said punching his best friend on the shoulder lightly.

"What are pals for," Kiba said. "Besides, I know you'd want to see everyone before you get carted off to the Uchiha Manor." Then silence befell them. Then Kiba remembered something. "Hey, you haven't asked me where's Akamaru," Kiba said. Naruto suddenly remembered about the white fur ball.

"Yeah. Where is the little guy? I haven't him since last week," Naruto said. To his confusion. Kiba laughed.

"He's not so little anymore, Naruto," Kiba said and he whistled. They both waited for a while till a bark could be heard from behind them. Both boys turned to Naruto's surprise; a big white beast was bounding towards them, Naruto specifically.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed when said beast jumped onto him and he fell to the ground. A very wet tongue met his face and a small bark came from the beast.

"Calm down buddy. Let Naruto stand," Kiba's voice reached his ears. The beast stood back and Kiba held out his hand to help Naruto up. Naruto took it gladly and patted his now not so clean yukata. His mother was not going to be happy. Naruto took a good look at the big white brute and his mouth fell. Kiba was grinning.

"Meet Akamaru, adult version," Kiba said proudly. Naruto blinked a couple of times and gaped some more. Kiba laughed.

"This is Akamaru?" Naruto asked. Akamaru barked at his name and Naruto's jaw fell again. "He's HUGE!"

"Yup. He was in a growth spurt the last few weeks and my sister won't let him out," Kiba walked beside his giant mutt and patted Akamaru's head. "Now, I'm the one riding him," Kiba said as he jumped onto Akamaru's neck and sat there.

"Wow, what did you feed him?" Naruto asked in awe as he scratched Akamaru behind his gigantic ears.

"Nothing. His breed usually grows big," Kiba said. "And you know what? He's the biggest dog in the house now!" Kiba told him with delight.

"Your mom must be jealous," Naruto said.

"That she is. She used to tease Akamaru's tiny-ness and now look at him! He's a giant!" Kiba laughed joyfully.

"So he'll be there too tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Yup and we are going to walk right beside your carriage. So we can chat a little before you enter the Vow Room," Kiba said.

"I'd like that a lot," Naruto said and the trio continued to chat till duty called for Kiba and Kushina called for Naruto.

On the other side of Konoha, one Uchiha Sasuke was grumbling silently and muttering curses here and there under his breath, again. Why this time? Because he was under house arrest which was implemented by his father. Why was he under house arrest? Because the day before he had tried to set the Uchiha Manor on fire, five times, but failing miserably. But that was after he tried to escape from Konoha on a supply truck leaving the Uchiha district, which was after he managed to slip past the guards around his room, which was after he beat them to pulp, which was after a failed attempt to break his window.

In the specific order, Sasuke had tried to leave through the window only to find it barred then he beat his guards and ran past all the other guards around the house and was about to escape on a truck leaving town for supplies before his brother easily pulled the back of his shirt and dragged him home, which after that he proceeded to set the house on fire five times as told above. Oh, and he was stuck in his room with Kakashi who was drilling him with some last minute lessons on the wedding ceremony…which was actually everything since Sasuke had refused to learn a single thing ever since Kakashi was appointed his tutor for the ceremony by running away at a near constant basis.

"Sasuke-san, if you don't pay attention then you will humiliate yourself in front of the crowd tomorrow. Everyone from the Uchiha clan will be present as well as the whole Namikaze family and the Hyuuga family. If you don't listen, you will be shaming the family name, sir," Kakashi said in a final attempt to rouse Sasuke from his stupor by the barred window.

"Hn," was all that came from Sasuke.

"Sasuke tomorrow will be the day where the descendents of Hashirama-sama see whether or not the heir of the Uchiha clan is living up to the Uchiha standard. You will be representing your whole family tomorrow, not just yourself. Please, at least do this for your mother. She's been dreaming of this day ever since you were born," Kakashi said in an almost pleading tone. Sasuke thought about it.

He was a prideful person. He carried the name Uchiha like a king and used it to full force. He wasn't one to show many emotions. Even though he does act on emotion the last few months it didn't mean he showed it to everyone. He was cold in everything he does and he hated being told of what to do. But he loved his family, his mother especially. And he would never do something that would blemish the Uchiha name, though he already did, repeatedly. But his father had made sure that knowledge was only known by family members, the whole clan in other words. Then it struck him.

_I have done enough damage for the past few months_, Sasuke thought. _I am running away from my problem without facing it in the first place. Aniki would say it straight to my face if he was here. He'd call me a coward. _Sasuke frowned._ I am not a coward. I'll show them that I am indeed an Uchiha who carries the name with pride_.

"Just tell me what I must do. I won't forget a single thing," Sasuke finally spoke, much to Kakashi's relief. The silver-haired man smiled under his mask and began to narrate the situation of the next day. Sasuke listened but made not attempts to run or anything. He just sat there and listened.

* * *

"Kiba, I'm getting jitters," Naruto whined from inside the carriage. Kiba laughed, which earned him several glares, and leaned closer to the carriage.

"Chill man. It's just pre-marital anxiousness," Kiba intelligently answered. Inside, Naruto's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Where the heck did you learn that word Kiba?" Naruto whispered, in awe.

"I'm offended Naruto. I can read you know," Kiba said in an annoyed tone. That somehow made Naruto felt better.

"Wow, that's news to me," he muttered with a small laugh.

"Shut up. We're reaching the main gate. We'd better be quiet," Kiba shushed him.

Inside the carriage Naruto felt sad once again. He felt like he was being sold to the Uchiha family. He was a good son wasn't he? He always did what his parents asked him to do. He never disobeyed them even once. He was always in-door except for some occasions like friend's birthday party or just simply hanging out. Other than that he was always within his parent's sight. So, what did he do to deserve such a fate? But hey, he accepted it already.

"Damn, when did it get this worse?" Naruto sighed.

"What did you say?" Kiba asked. Naruto sighed again. His fate was already sealed since birth.

"Nothing man. I was just thinking," he said. Kiba shrugged.

"You're going to be fine fishcake," Kiba teased. Naruto growled. Damn it he hated when they called him that.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Neji-san, will the ladies be sitting with the bride or will we all be sitting with the groom?" Hinata asked a very silent Neji who was watching the ceremony intently. Neji said nothing for a while rendering Hinata speechless in fear. She had known Neji her whole life and he was scary in her eyes as they grew up. In truth, Neji was actually still in shock ever since the Hyuuga family was invited to the wedding. He had never thought that his young friend, Naruto in exact, will be the one to marry first. It's not that he likes Naruto but he just couldn't believe that one of his youngest friends was getting married before him! It was outrageous.

So Neji didn't quite hear what Hinata was saying. Actually, he was very polite towards Hinata since she came from the main family and all but she was such a timid girl. She was easily intimidated and was quite a wimp. She was easily bullied and pushed around and it has been a Neji mission to protect her. Well he could be hard on her sometimes but in essential, he really liked Hinata, as a friend and cousin only, no boundaries crossed.

Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, had long known about Neji over-concentration and it was her side duty to nudge him whenever her sister required his attention. Thus was what she did.

"Ow, what is it Hanabi-sama?" Neji whispered. Hanabi didn't say anything but pointed at her sister instead. Neji turned his head towards her slightly and realized that she was looking away sadly. He knew that he had ignored her question, and it happens a lot.

"Forgive my rudeness, Hinata-sama. I wasn't paying attention," Neji bowed his head slightly at Hinata's direction. Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"I told you not to call me Hinata-sama. You are older than me by a year. I should call you aniki instead," Hinata whispered back. Neji shook his head in return. He had heard this all his life. His face was less menacing now that he was smiling ever so slightly.

"What was in that you were saying to me before, Hinata-san?" Neji asked politely. Hinata was glad. She liked it best when Neji was not too polite to her.

"I was wondering if I get to sit on Naruto's side or do we all sit on Sasuke-san's side?" Hinata repeated nicely.

"Actually, I don't know. The Screen Wedding hasn't performed in a very long time. This is actually my first time attending one. Maybe your father knows better," Neji suggested. Hinata pouted slightly. She wasn't close to her father since she wasn't really leader material like her sister and Neji. In fact, she had a feeling that her father will pick Neji to become leader, and she has nothing against it. Still, it didn't mean that she was her father's favorite. And one more reason why she was very reluctant to approach him was because he was glaring at everything living. A sight seen every day. The lavender irises make him looks creepier by the second.

"He might get upset if I ask him," Hinata said lower than a whisper, and Neji heard it never the less. He had learned to listen to the lowest sound a human can make, and Hinata was an expert at silence speaking art.

"Hizashi-sama would like it if you ask him yourself," Neji said softly to his cousin with a small smile.

"He would like it better if you asked," Hinata filed an argument. Neji would have loved to laugh if not for image but he let the smile grew.

"He is your father. To me, he only is an uncle. If you ask of a subject he likes, he'll adore you. You should remember, all parents love their children no matter what happens," Neji said. Hinata looked at him for a moment and thought about it.

"I believe you when you say that but how do you know that father has any interest in wedding procedures?" Hinata asked out of curiosity. Neji's smile grew more prominent.

"He does have two daughters you know," Neji said in amusement and left Hinata to think for herself what he had meant. She blushed when she finally got what he meant but before she could find where her cousin had gone to she was ushered away by Sakura, Ino and Tenten before she even got the chance to move.

"W-what's going on? Where are you taking me to?" Hinata whispered urgently. She knew her friends weren't, uh, lethal. By the looks of it, the three girls were really excited. She was feeling a little left out. "What happened?" she asked. Sakura and Ino were clearly trying very hard not to squeal. Tenten decided to be the teller.

"We are allowed to see Naruto before all the guests settle in! You are coming too!" Tenten said excitedly. Hinata was surprised. She had not expected that at all.

"W-wait, are we really allowed to see him before the ceremony?" Hinata was excited too but traditions mean a lot to her. She grew up in a life filled with tradition.

"I am going to check on his makeup. Come on, I know you want to see him before he gets locked up for a while," Sakura reasoned. Hinata raised an eyebrow in question.

"You have been hanging around Neji way too much Hinata," Ino commented. Another questioning look from Hinata. Stare…

"Okay, okay. We heard that Naruto will be brought to the Uchiha District and we won't ever see him again unless the jerk he's marrying allows it," Sakura explained. Hinata's face expressed total disbelief over what Sakura had said. She shook her head.

"No way, Naruto would never let himself be bullied. We will see him again soon," Hinata said in absolute belief, but she was having doubts too. "But let's just see him. I haven't had the opportunity to see him since I got here," she pulled the three girls towards Naruto's side of the screen. And they were gaping the moment they saw the golden being on that side.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-san, Hinata-chan," Naruto called after each of them excitedly. Tsunade slapped the back of his head. "Ow, granny! That hurts! What's it for now?" Naruto asked in an upset manner to his too-fake-to-be-true-young-looking grandmother. And those punches were too hard to be true too! She was like, fifty or something!

"Quiet Naruto. That's the essence of the Screen Wedding! Do I have to hit you every time before you get it through your skull?" Tsunade crossed her arms in front of him in a very menacing manner. Naruto pouted while rubbing the sore spot behind the back of his head and decided to look at his friends once more. To his utter shock, they had a weird face between goggle-eyes and teary face. Yeah, the big eyes with anime tears along the face. That kind of face…and it was silent.

"G-guys? What's wrong?" He asked carefully, and as if all motion were switched on again Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten rushed at him, wailing. Yep, wailing, and the crushed Naruto's torso much to his surprise.

"Girls, you're ruining his wedding robe!" Shizune screeched in despair. All four girls ignored her and continued crying their eyes out. Naruto was getting very confused.

"Naruto, oh Naruto! You're too young to get married now," Sakura sobbed.

"You look so beautiful Naruto," Ino said.

"Why do you have to get married now? It's not fair. We haven't even had enough fun," Tenten sniffed and Hinata wiped her eyes with her handkerchief as she opted to sit beside Naruto. Naruto was confused.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm fine with it," Naruto said.

"But we're not. When we saw you just now, it hit us that we are going to lose you," Hinata said. The other three nodded in agreement. Naruto's face fell. He was sad yet again. "Oh no, you're sad," Hinata exclaimed when she saw his face. Instantly the other three let go of him and looked at him. He was really sad.

"Oh Naruto, I'm really sorry. I-I didn't mean to make you sad," Sakura apologized.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. Don't cry please. We're really sorry," Tenten said sadly.

"We came here to cheer you up but we made you sad instead. I'm sorry Naruto. We just ruined your makeup," Ino said sadly. That last remark made Naruto smile.

"Good thing I didn't cry. I'd look like a monster if I did," Naruto giggled. This brought smiles on the girls' faces. "But for the record, beautiful isn't the word for a guy." It made the girls laugh.

"Sorry Naruto, but you look beautiful rather than hunky, strong and handsome," Sakura teased and laugh came from all five teens. Naruto shrugged.

"Oh well, we can't always have everything. But I really don't want to be said as beautiful. It sounds girly," Naruto said with a hint of disgust.

"Too bad Naruto, you are the bride," Ino said. Naruto 'hmph'ed.

"Who said brides are all beautiful?" Naruto asked indignantly.

"Because brides are always girls and we describe girls as beautiful. So your argument doesn't have a stand," Tenten said. Naruto gaped at her.

"You sound too logical. I can't process that," Naruto said shaking his head while the girls laughed. "Forget about that now. So, is the Vow Room filled yet? I'm supposed to be there before my, uh, husband gets there right?" Naruto asked with uncertainty. Though he was okay with the idea of being the wife, doesn't mean he had accepted the idea throughout.

"Weird that you're the wife, right? I mean, you're a guy and all and guys are supposed to be the husband," Ino said.

"We all know that but we are all accustomed to same sex marriage you know. It's not really a bizarre thing," Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah, but the last same sex marriage happened before we were all even born and the couple wasn't even from Konoha," Sakura said.

"Girls-"

"But that doesn't change the fact that we are comfortable with the idea. I mean, no one made a big fuss about Naruto getting married to this guy," Tenten said.

"We weren't making a fuss. It's just that it hasn't happened in Konoha since we were born and suddenly our best guy friend is getting married to a guy. I mean, I can't be the only one who thinks it's a bit strange. But really, I'm not against it," Sakura said.

"I know. I feel weird too about Naruto being-" Tenten's words were cut short by Naruto.

"Hey! You guys aren't answering my question," Naruto bellowed. Instantly the girls' attentions were back at Naruto who was frowning. Oh, they forgot to answer his question. Hahaha…

"Sorry," the girls chorused together.

"I'll go and check for you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she got up and exited the room.

"Okay. Let's get you finished up," Sakura said enthusiastically and the set to place thin cotton coat over the wedding robe and the veil on top of Naruto's head. While the three girls were fitting him, Sakura asked a very awkward question.

"Umm Naruto, can I ask a very sensitive question while there're only the three of us here?" Sakura hesitated.

"Sure. You don't have to ask me for that. Just ask," Naruto said. Sakura bit her lip and thought about it for a second. _Oh hell, better get it over with_, she thought.

"Will you be, umm, ?" Sakura asked in a flurry. Naruto, Ino and Tenten looked at her in confusion. What the heck was she saying?

"What was that? You were too fast," Naruto asked. Sakura hesitated again. Ino and Tenten stared at her expectantly. Damn.

"I said will you be sleeping with him right after the ceremony ends?" Sakura asked real slowly this time. Ino and Tenten froze but Naruto seemed unfazed.

"Of course I'll be," Naruto said off-handedly. Ino and Tenten chocked on air and coughed. Their faces were really red. "I mean we are going to share a room," Naruto added. The girls sweat dropped.

"No Naruto. She meant it differently," Ino said patiently. Naruto's face showed questions.

"She meant sleeping with him as in sleeping _with_ him, get it?" Tenten asked. Naruto shook his head in confusion. The girls sighed.

"Remember the day you came to us to help you with your vow?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. "Remember what Kiba said? The one about the intense," Sakura gulped, "love-making." Naruto's face was instantly on fire.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! You're not supposed to ask that kind of question to me!" Naruto blanched. He was horrified by the idea. Why? Because he hadn't even thought that far. In his head was that the ceremony goes on smoothly and it would all be over. He had totally forgotten that there was a 'after that' part. He was in panic, and his friends saw that. They were surprised.

"Wait, you haven't even thought about that? Someone must have told you about it. I mean, the first night is always important after a wedding," Sakura said but Ino shushed her after that.

"Isn't it obvious? Kushina-san doesn't want Naruto to know about that. It means he's going to skip that part till he's ready for it," Ino said. Sakura shut up. Naruto was still red but he was regaining control of himself after Ino's words. He believed her very much. Sakura felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I seem to make more mistakes than good here. Sorry," Sakura apologized. Naruto breathed and his face returned back to its usual tan hue.

"I-it's okay. I think Ino's right. I don't have to worry about that now," Naruto said.

"Yeah, let's just focus on getting you done okay?" Tenten said and that was that…for now.

A few houses away, Uchiha Sasuke was sitting down and he was unusually quiet. It was eerie. However, Itachi wasn't fazed by it. He was used to the evil-filled silence from his brother. It was something he didn't have to master since Sasuke learned it from him on the first place. He sat himself beside his brother in silence and waited.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

"What?" Sasuke finally spoke. Itachi's mouth curled upwards just a micro bit. Only he could annoy his brother by simply sitting beside him quietly. But he had to admit that Sasuke was getting better at ignoring him.

"You're very quiet today. Are you nervous?" Itachi asked. He knew that was far from the truth. Uchihas don't get nervous. That was one of the basic things they learn as children. Sasuke looked away, he didn't scoff mind you. Uchihas don't do that either. They ignore and stay quiet. That was their signature pose, being quiet and statue-like. But Sasuke has another signature move.

"Hn," he said simply. That was of his ways to show that he's ignoring whoever was talking to him, other than showing that he was annoyed, or dismissal. A three-in-one phrase. In another way though, that simple action also shows that he acknowledges the person he did that too. Wait, forget that. His 'hn' meant a lot.

"I am only here to tell you that it's almost time for the ceremony. Do you have your gift for the bride? It won't do for you to forget it," Itachi said.

"Hn," Sasuke said. It meant yes. He doesn't nod. That's commoner's way of showing affirmative…to him that is.

"Here, a box with silk pillow. Your gift must be in a good state when the bride receives it," Itachi produced a dark blue box with gold weavings and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke took it and the both fell quiet again, not that anything much was spoken in the first place. The door was open and a small breeze blew against the two brothers. It was a beautiful day and it was the perfect day to hold a wedding. The wind chime chimed. It was peaceful but Itachi knew there was still resentment in his brother's heart. He smiled softly and got up.

"Sasuke, there are many ways to end a marriage." Itachi said before he pats Sasuke's shoulder and left. Sasuke didn't react but he heard what Itachi had said clearly. He was shocked that his brother had actually thought about it, not that he didn't but Itachi wasn't the one forced to marry. He didn't have to bother about the young Namikaze. Itachi could not have seriously told him that he could divorce his _wife_. Heck, he didn't even know if his wife is a guy or a girl! Not that it mattered if he divorced her…or him.

Shit, he's not even married but he's already thinking divorce! Unacceptable.

In one of those rare occasions, Sasuke sighed. Yes, he sighed. He took out an item from his robe and stared at it for a minute. His expression sad, but it didn't last long. He took one breath and his face was back to its usual cold mask. He placed the item in the box his brother gave him and tied it with the string attached to it. He tucked it in his belt under the robe firmly and stood up. He was ready.

"Naruto, it's time," Hinata said as she entered the room with Kushina. With a last sad face and a kiss to the cheek of each of his girlfriends, he got up and exited the room with his mother without a single word.

* * *

Like this chappie? Its a bit annoying I know but bear with it okay. Well, review!


	7. Chapter 7  The Screen Wedding

Gah I'm hungry! It's 8 am but I haven't slept either...anyway, I wasn't planning on double 5k word chapter but I forgot that I'm such a vigorous writer and that when an idea is flowing I won't stop till I get a very satisfying result... T-T

Oh yeah, I also decide to put a title on this particular chapter because I had some people interested in the Screen Wedding.

THUS! We have finally reached the chapter you guys had been waiting for! Got me exhausted thinking why I wouldn't just cut the middle and publish the other half in a different chapter. Yay! let's celebrate Sasuke's and Naruto's wedding! XD Kiddies will get a sweet box while adults get pretty souvenirs! But I don't have any since it's not a real wedding...ahaha. Okay, less chatting and more reading and typing!

Disclaimer: *secretly pulls Naruto closer* Sasuke: *pulls Naruto* In your dream old lady. Me: WHAT. WAS. THAT. LITTLE BOY?

Warning: MxM/ SasuNaru/ yaoi laters (much, much, much later)

* * *

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two of the greatest family of our village, The Uchiha and The Namikaze. In this glorious day we celebrate the union of both families in the ancient way, the union behind the screens. Will the fathers please state what the bride and the groom bring for each other so that their coming days are filled with joy and understanding," the 3rd Hokage spoke clearly to the crowd who sat on the side with Uchiha Fugaku, Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto on the other side of the screen along with his mother and grandmother heard the words perfectly.

"I, Namikaze Minato, shall speak for the bride;" Minato began after a small bow to the present leader of Konoha, "the bride offers devotion to the household and skill at running a household. The bride also brings skill at managing the groom's financial so that it may never be squandered if anything were to happen. The bride also brings skill with children so that one day when they shall have young ones, the bride can care for them." Minato bowed once again and was quiet.

"I, Uchiha Fugaku, will speak for the groom." Fugaku spoke a minute after Minato ended his words. "He brings with him his mastery at weaponry as a job and mastery in defense arts for their household. He brings with him a house well furnished with anything that is necessary and he brings with him his honor and the honor of the Uchiha family. Along, he brings his trust for his bride to manage his life and house and a dowry for the bride." Fugaku nodded and stayed silent. Both Minato and Fugaku nodded to each other once and faced the Hokage once again.

"Now I call upon the groom to speak for him of what he will personally bring to his new life with the bride," the Hokage spoke. Sasuke took a breath in with his eyes closed and he spoke.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, will speak on my behalf for the bride's future," Sasuke said. As he had practiced last night, he faced the screen where his bride was sitting behind. He bowed once. "I bring for you a weapon I crafted. I bring with me my skill of guarding our to-be home. I bring with me my work as a weapon crafter for our household so that we will never starve in the coming days." He bowed once more and turned to face the Hokage.

Behind said screen, Naruto's forehead was creased. _Where the hell did I heard the voice before?_ He thought.

_"Dobe,"_

_Oh fuck hell shit!_ Naruto was now in surprise. He turned to the screen in evident panic but outwards he kept his cool. _What the hell! It's that teme! I'm marrying a bastard! Oh fuck hell shit!_ He saw his mother looking at him questioningly so he smiled brightly. It took a lot of effort in his part to not make a sound. _Fuck it! I really want to shout!_ He thought as he smiled.

'Focus,' his mother mouthed.

_Shit, what did I miss when I was freaking out?_ Naruto thought as he tried to calm his raging heart.

"-ow the bride shall write the vow," the Hokage said and Naruto had to do everything in order not to panic. His mother took the piece of paper and ceremonial pen and handed it to Naruto.

_Fuck, how the hell could I not hear what my father-in-law said! Hell!_ Naruto cursed in his head and with shaking hands he took the paper and pen. His mother smiled warmly and held his hands 3 seconds longer than necessary and let go. Naruto smile d back at her lovingly and he turned his attention back to the accursed paper.

_This is it. This paper will seal my fate forever_, Naruto took a long shuddering (but soundless) breathe and he began to write.

Not five minutes later the paper was in the Hokage's hand to be passed to his _husband_. Ack, he hated the sound of that. _Why that teme! I don't like him! Ugh!_ Naruto thought. Seemed like he was still panicking. Then he remembered that one conversation with Kiba.

_"Sorry Naruto. Even if we can't tell I still don't like that person. And you know that you and I usually share the same view. I'm just upset that you're going to marry such a person," _

Now it actually made sense. Uchiha Sasuke was really a jerk! He even called him dobe!_ Argh! Why is the world so cruel!_ _Did I do anything bad? Ugh!_ Naruto wailed in his heart.

"The vows have been made. Now I shall let the bride and the groom read in silence." The Third Hokage said and Naruto saw a slip of blue paper at the end of the screen appear very much like the one his had appeared. His mother took the paper silently and ceremoniously placed it in front of him. Naruto did as he was taught and took the papers in his hand and raised it to a readable height and read it.

**_'S_**_o long as we maybe;_

**_T_**_ill the time we separate,_

**_A_**_lways be with me._

**_Y_**_ou must never_

**_A_**_t all forget your duties towards me._

**_W_**_hile I am far,_

**_A_**_lways think of me,_

**_Y_**_et still managing the house,_

**_F_**_or me._

**_R_**_est assure that till the time you get,_

**_O_**_ld, I will watch over you._

**_M_**_y time,_

**_M_**_y strength, will be for us both for,_

**_E_**_ver.**'**_

Naruto read it with confusion in his eyes. _What the hell did the teme write? What's with all the sappy words? What is he, sentimental? Ugh, that is freaky!_ Naruto didn't bother to read it twice but he did run his eyes over it once more and blushed. Some of the words actually were embarrassing but he was somehow glad. But really, was he writing a poem or a vow? (Hehehe…)

"Now that the vow has been made I ask the bride. Will you accept the vow from your future husband?" The Hokage asked. Naruto had wanted to say no but his fate was sealed already. He bowed a little and nods his head once in a slow manner as was tradition.

"And you, the groom, will you accept the vow of your future bride?" The Hokage turned to Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes and bowed forward a little too.

In his head: _This is fucking annoying! Get it over with already so that I can sleep!_ And if you look closely, very closely, I mean very, very closely, you'll see a tick forming at his brow and if he wasn't careful it could be permanent. Uh, scratch that. It's been there since ever.

"I do," he said carefully and stoically.

"Now that the vow has been accepted by each, I pronounce the groom and bride as wedded," the Hokage spoke and then traditional music was played and Sasuke was escorted out with the escort party that had escorted Naruto, which meant Kiba was also included. Unseen to Naruto, Kiba and Neji had exchange glances and both knew what each was thinking. One of it being that Naruto would be awfully sad later.

Behind the screen, Naruto sat silently. Somehow, he felt as if his soul had just crashed into the earth. He didn't know what he was feeling and he was quiet almost puppet-like. His mother was chatting with Shizune silently while the Uchiha party left the room.

_What is this feeling? It's not sadness or fright. I'm sure I'm supposed to be angry but I'm not_, he thought. His eyes seemed lifeless. _I feel lifeless_, he thought.

_Am I disappointed?_ Naruto surprised himself with the answer he came up on his own. _Was I secretly hoping that he'd say no?_ He flexed his right hand over and over again out of pure habit. He couldn't believe that his feelings didn't match his mind. He already accepted the marriage idea but somehow deep inside he didn't want it. _Why? _

"Honey," his mother's sweet voice roused him from his thoughts. He looked up at his mother and smiled. It wouldn't do for her to see him sad on his own wedding day. He still couldn't believe that this was _his_ wedding day. "It's time for you to meet your in-laws," she said softly. Naruto looked at her with a warm smile and got up.

* * *

By the time Naruto was allowed to retire to his room, he was dead beat, and he wasn't finished yet. He had just been attacked by his mother's clone in black, ehem, Uchiha Mikoto. She had tackled him at first sight and squealed much like a little girl. Then he had been dragged to the meeting room for the bride for the ceremonious bonding…which mainly consisted of Mikoto asking him all about himself and what he liked and his hobbies and his skills. Well, all of the above and more.

As he was being interrogated, which was actually more like a little girl's tea party, he couldn't help but saw that his father-in-law just kept quiet and watched his wife lovingly. Somehow it made him jealous…just a tad bit. Come on, Naruto has the rights to think that his marriage might not be nice in the beginning.

He knew that while he was meeting the Uchihas, his _husband_ was meeting his parents. For some reason, he felt amused at the idea of that guy meeting his mother. From what he remembered, the guy was damn rude and had no sense of humor and was stoic as hell!

Don't ask me how he deduced that after meeting the teme just for 10 minutes.

Speaking of the teme, he has to get ready to greet the bastard. He was quite sure that the guy, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Sasuke-teme, was nearly done with his parents. _Hope he gets traumatized meeting my parents_, Naruto chuckled evilly after that but he had to get ready anyhow. And just after he changed into his other robe an attendant announced the presence of his _spouse_. _Ugh, I still can't accept it!_

Naruto as quickly as elegant would allow sat in the middle of the room with his head slightly bowed and the silk handkerchief still over his head. He was still not allowed to talk until the veil was taken off and truth be told he was annoyed as hell.

Not soon after that thought he heard approaching footsteps and he kept himself from thinking. _No use regretting it now that it's far too late_, he thought. He suppressed a sigh. He heard the footsteps stopping at the wooden sliding door and he heard it being opened. For some reason he was anxious and hell he was lying if he wasn't wishing for the guy to just disappear…which is his twisted way of wishing for the part to be over with.

So Sasuke entered the room and noticed his wife. He was quite annoyed, which is normal, but he was happy, which is not so normal. Why he was annoyed? Well, that's because he was interrupted in the middle of a nice talk with Uzumaki Kushina who he realized was much like his own mother. However, he was a little uncomfortable with the arrays of colors the family had (haha, yellow and red!). Really, his family all had only one hair color. How could _he_ stand that much color? And now he had to live with one of the colors! Ugh!

So Sasuke just entered the room quietly and sat on one of the cushions. He gave his bride a glance and opt the cold shoulder. He was in no mood to know who this person was. For all he knew they could have switched her with someone else during the time he hadn't seen her.

Not that he knew anyone would since the security was dead tight around him and surely his bride too.

Thus I, the author snort a lot at the word _her_…

Naruto was nervous. For a shocking moment he was shocked to know that he was shocked! He had never felt shock in years! Wait, why was he feeling shocked again? _Oh yeah, stupid teme was only looking! Frustration!_ If Naruto was any less courteous he would have rose to his feet and flip the bastard all over himself. Too bad he was taught to abide to traditions since he was born.

Sasuke wanted to chuckle. He could actually see the other squirming in unease. Wait, better yet just chuckle. _Let's see if this one actually follows rule_s, he thought maliciously. So he chuckled.

_Fucking teme~!_ Naruto was screaming in his head when he heard the raven chuckled. He was beyond furious. The jackass was testing his patient. Oh but he ain't winning. _I'll show him what I'm made of, teme!_

Naruto made him comfortable on the floor and ignored Sasuke as well. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Now you see this is also an important part of the screen wedding. Since the partners never knew who the other is they are needed to, well, you know…flirt with each other…

Not that either know what each is doing but hey, it's natural to be curious you know. In which this might turn out not so bad or worse.

Naruto's action peaked Sasuke's interest, which is by far the most impossible thing to do. Naruto just sat there as if caring for nothing on the world. Honestly, almost everyone knows who he is and this person should know too. If he were to walk in the Uchiha District the other lesser Uchiha's would bow in respect. Even some of the people in the Konoha village would respect his appearance. Sasuke may not know who this person was but he was sure that everyone knows who he was.

You're absolutely right bastard. Naruto does know you. Hehehe…

Naruto was thinking of something quite similar. _This guy should know who I am! I'm the son of the mayor, grandchild of one of the Legendary Sannin and sunshine of Konoha! Hell I'd submit like a woman! I'm a guy! A pure guy! _And all this was thought out of pure fury.

Thus the silent contest begins…and we all know who's going to win.

1 minute, Naruto was still fine and thinking furiously.

2 minutes, Naruto was starting to lose some fury and getting tired of not talking.

5 minutes, Naruto was dead uncomfortable with the silence but he will not lose!

10 minutes, _Say something you bastard!_

20 minutes, Naruto began to fidget. Yup, he was statue still for 20 freaking minutes!

30 minutes, Naruto had changed his sitting position 20 times.

Sasuke watched in amusement as he watched his spouse fidget every 10 seconds. He knew then that his spouse was a very interesting person. So he decided that he'll be nice (that's a first) as a reward for this person for being interesting. He got up and knelt in front of the other. He doesn't even know the name of his wife.

_Hn, now that I think about it I'm not even sure if this person is a girl or guy…not that it matter. I'm still the dominant_, he thought.

Naruto froze when he felt Sasuke kneeling in front of him. He sat still once again while Sasuke kept watching for a few minutes. Then he decided he had waited long enough to make the other person nervous. And yes Naruto was nervous (also a first).

As the handkerchief fell, little by little Sasuke revealed tan skin, golden hair, slightly plump cheeks and bright, _Oh Kami_, beautiful blue eyes. Sasuke stared for a minute. Blue and black met again for the second time.

Naruto was speechless (another first for the boy). When he had fought with the man he had failed to see how attractive he was. Now that the other was actually looking at him without any insult he too was actually looking.

The black eyes, pale skin almost sickly yet so healthy and dark hair…

"What the hell is with that hair style?" Naruto broke the silence.

Okay… mood broken. Stupid Naruto!

"What the hell did you say dobe?" Sasuke shouted. He was surprised. It was the man he had fought with before. _What the hell? A guy!_ Sasuke thought in surprise. _Why the hell is it a guy?_

Sasuke was furious but somehow he was glad too. He didn't know why but he felt that if it was this guy then he could bare with the marriage. But still! That ridiculous question cannot go unanswered. He liked the way his hair is styled!

"What? It looks like a duck's butt," Naruto said laughing. A vein popped out Sasuke forehead. This is a challenge to his manly pride! His hair is his whole being!

What the hell Uchiha? Are you a girl!

"Say that again, dobe, and I'll hurt you for real!" Sasuke shouted as he stood. Naruto instantly shut up. It won't do for him to make fun of his husband while they were still within his parent's hearing radar. It was freaky how large their range was.

"Sorry. I blurted out without thinking," Naruto apologized and bowing his head towards Sasuke. Now this had Sasuke wondering. The Naruto he met (he still doesn't know Naruto's name) was a rude, boisterous boy. Why was he so polite now? Well, he was the wife.

Sasuke he gave Naruto his standard gaze, a glare of course, and sat down again. He was facing Naruto and sat crossed legged. Naruto was frowning.

"Stop glaring at me teme," Naruto said fidgeting a lot. An eyebrow rose. No one ever talked back to him but Sasuke was now assured. _This guy is bold_, he thought and for some reason he liked this Naruto better than the polite one.

"Shut up dobe. I glare at everyone," he said.

"Really? You glare at your mother too? She must be sad," Naruto said remembering the nice woman he had met.

"I said shut up. Your voice is bursting my eardrums," Sasuke said. "And my mother is used to it anyway. It's not like I do it just to her," he added. Idiot, why did you answer Naruto? He's gonna ask some more.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and he was reminded of a conversation he had with his friends before he met this guy that day. He flushed a little by the truth of their word but he pouted anyway. And for some unknown reason, it seems to happen a lot, Sasuke finds the other's pouting face very cute.

_Oh yeah, his name_, Sasuke's mind supplied him.

"What's your name dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was a bit taken aback by the question. He didn't expect the teme to ask him his name. Actually, he thought the guy would just demand him his name. So seeing Sasuke polite he decided to answer politely.

"Naruto. My name is Naruto," he said.

_Fish cake. Is he as delicious?_ Sasuke thought unconsciously and the moment he realized it he thought was: _What the fuck!_

"I heard the first time dobe," Sasuke said in a bored tone. If Naruto had known him for a while he would have noticed the strain in Sasuke's voice. He was still kind of shocked by his first thought. Sasuke gulped silently.

Fortunately Naruto was oblivious and he was angry.

"What the heck teme? I was being nice!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke 'tch'-ed.

"Shut it dobe," he said simply.

"It's Naruto teme!" Naruto shouted again this time flailing his arms as well. _Cute,_ he thought and Sasuke was mortified again.

"Then stop calling me 'teme' dobe," he said in the same bored tone.

"You stop calling me 'dobe' first teme," Naruto growled.

And suddenly there was a knock.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama, it's time for the gathering," a female spoke. It was one of the attendants of Tsunade's mansion. Naruto gave Sasuke another glare and turned to the mirror. He fixed his robe and stood up and headed to the door. Sasuke watched for a minute before he decided to join the other at the door.

The gathering is basically the two families meeting with the newlyweds present as well. This is a meeting with the whole family. Before, they just met the parents so now they were to meet the whole family.

Sasuke's first thought when he saw Kyuubi: _Boring._

Naruto's first thought when he saw Itachi: _Scary!_

But to Naruto's surprise he saw two identical blob of hair beside Sasuke's brother, Itachi as he was introduced to. He didn't expect the family to have any children at all. Itachi saw his gaze linger on the children and he called them to him.

"Naruto-kun, meet my children. Tatsuki and Tatsuya," Itachi introduced them to him. Naruto was quite surprised to see how warm Itachi was when he introduced the twins to him. He was also surprised to see that Tatsuki was actually a girl. She had the same haircut and was wearing exactly the same outfit as Tatsuya. He saw Tatsuya hiding behind his father while holding his sister's hand tightly. Naruto knelt down and looked at each child. Tatsuki glared at him, though not as scary as Sasuke. He smiled brilliantly.

"Hi, my name is Naruto. Nice to meet you," he said to the twins. Tatsuki suddenly blushed while Tatsuya seemed awed by him. Much to Itachi and Sasuke's surprise, the twins left their father's side and kissed Naruto each on one cheek. Oh, Naruto was surprised too. Haha. Then they quickly hid behind Itachi again blushing red. Naruto blinked and stood upright again.

"They…like you," Itachi finally spoke. Then Naruto looked at the children again and saw them smiling at him. He couldn't help but return them.

Sasuke was bothered by that…and he had no clue why. He cursed Kami Sama. Seemed like god loved to screw with him that day. He had no feelings for this guy and he wasn't planning on developing any anytime soon. So Kami Sama had better stop now!

Then they proceeded to eat dinner in silence, well, as silent as it can get. At some point that night Naruto finally managed to get the children to talk to him and they were clinging to him and neglecting their dinner all together, which also meant Naruto didn't get to eat either. Not that he cared much since it was his mother who made the dinner and it was not his favorite dish either.

Then Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto began to chat and dinner ended in quite a merry fashion. That was something which surprised the Uchihas a lot, especially since they enjoyed it too. Well, that what happens when you mix Namikaze and Uzumaki together in an event. It never ends quietly.

On their way back to their room Naruto was bothered. What Sakura had said to him earlier that day as haunting him and now he was very nervous. He had never had sex before (duh…) and he never as much as kiss anyone! Well, except for one incident when he was five. Naruto shook his head to rid of the memory but his face was already red from said memory.

Into their room they entered and Sasuke went straight to the king-sized bed. He took off his robe and changed into the sleeping yukata laid on his side of the bed. Well, the yukata had the Uchiha symbol on it so it was his side of the bed. Naruto blushed at the unabashed gestured of his spouse. Sasuke saw the nice spread of red on Naruto's face and couldn't help himself.

"Aren't you going to change?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed even redder. Without a word he took his yukata and scrambled into the bathroom. Was the bastard hinting to _that_? Naruto blushed some more. He was damn not ready for it. For sakes he fainted when his father and brother gave him _the talk_. And he missed much of the important points anyway.

Naruto changed. His robe he hung in the drawer once he exited the bathroom. To his surprise his husband was already on the bed and under the covers. Naruto thought he was asleep till he heard the rustle of paper. Sasuke had been reading. The moment he was done hanging the robe Sasuke had put the book down on the small bedside table.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke said grumpily. Naruto blushed. He had been thinking a lot. But he wasn't about to let Sasuke bully him.

"I can take as long as I want teme," Naruto scoffed.

Problem: There was only one bed, albeit a big bed but still just one. And Sasuke was lying quite on the middle of the bed.

_Where am I supposed to sleep?_ Naruto panicked. Sasuke saw the panic and decided to use it to his advantage. He moved slightly to his left and pulled the covers a bit invitingly.

"Come onto the bed honey. You don't want to stand there all night do you" Sasuke said seductively. Naruto was stumped and his breathing hitched not to mention that his face was so red that he almost looked faint!

"W-w-what the hell teme!" Naruto spluttered. His eyes were as wide as tea saucers and he was trembling slightly. Rest assured he wasn't trembling in anticipation. Sasuke's smirk became more prominent.

"We're married dobe so we have to share a bed. Come on. The bed is cold without you," Sasuke said. In his head a plan was already formatting.

Naruto was as red as he'd never been. No one had ever done something like this to him before but somehow he had the idea of what this was.

_Is he flirting?_ Naruto thought. No one had ever flirted with him before because his brother and father would drive away anyone who as much as looked at him with interest. That was why he was friends with the Hyuuga. It was quite a funny story but later. Right now he was in a dilemma caused by his newly wedded husband.

Honestly, Naruto was tired and he wanted to sleep. Their wedding has yet to end. The next morning they would be required to meet with the elders of the family and the rest of the Uchiha and Namikaze-Uzumaki family. Naruto knew it will be tiring and he needed sleep badly. Heck, he barely had any sleep the night before.

Sasuke made sure to pat the mattress to entice Naruto.

"Come one. It's not like I'm going to do anything to you," Sasuke said with the evil smile still present. Naruto gulped once but he decided that his body is more important than what he assumes. So he went closer to the bed and Sasuke made a gesture to pull the cover a bit more while his smirk got even eviler. Naruto paused.

"You promise?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed a bit. Naruto was too suspicious of him. He dropped the nice act.

"I've never touched a guy in my whole life dobe and I don't plan to do so anytime soon," he answered and he rolled over to his side and faced the wall. Naruto stood still for about two more minutes wondering what made Sasuke to switch to moody mode once again. He climbed onto the bed cautiously and lay a distance from Sasuke. They were silent. Naruto was thinking over the day and how it had gone.

Honestly, it was life changing but it was just the beginning. Somehow, while he thought he could feel that Sasuke was not yet asleep. He remembered what Sasuke had said before he had climbed onto the bed.

"Hey," he called. Sasuke ignored him. "I know you're awake," Naruto said. Sasuke ignored him. "Teme," Naruto whined softly. Unseen to him Sasuke was smirking but still he ignored Naruto. Feeling a tad bit frustrated Naruto decided he'd try saying the teme's name.

"Um, S-Sasuke," Naruto tested the name. It felt awkward saying his name.

"Was that so hard, dobe?" Sasuke finally spoke. Unseen to him, but he knows, Naruto flushed pink. If he did look he might just pounced the boy. Naruto frowned.

"If you were awake then why didn't you just answer me?" Naruto said heatedly. Sasuke decided to lie down on his back and looked straight at Naruto's eyes. And their eyes met.

For the second that day, they were captivated by the color of their eyes. Sasuke couldn't believe that someone could have such blue eyes but there he was staring right at it. Naruto was captivated by the dark pools of his counterpart's eyes. He felt himself being sucked into those unending pool of black.

Naruto felt blissful despite knowing nothing about Sasuke. He felt as if he had been tied to the right person even if Sasuke wasn't the person in his dreams. It felt right. That moment when he was staring straight at Sasuke's eyes felt right and he felt calm. No other feelings. Just plain contemp. In a sense, he felt as if he really was meant to marry this man. Even though it was just a day but he felt safe.

Sasuke was having the same feelings too. He didn't know why but now he felt as if meaning to do what he wrote in his vow. He felt as if he would protect and stay by Naruto till ever after. It felt just right. The feeling of wanting to protect felt right to him despite also knowing nothing about Naruto. But that didn't matter as his gaze was returned. Naruto could be anyone but he'd still have the same feelings. Just as long as the person inside is the same.

_Knock, knock._

Both Sasuke and Naruto were shook out of their reverie.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama? Are you still awake?" A female voice spoke. It was Shizune.

In less than a second Naruto was already buried underneath the cover flushing brilliantly and Sasuke was already facing the wall still trying to calm his raging heart. In their heads they were thinking the same thing.

_What the hell just happened?_

Naruto's lungs and heart were working overtime. Seemed like his internal organs were rallying against him since his face was not yet devout of red. He felt hot and dead embarrassed. He was staring! And Sasuke was staring back! They were both staring at each other!

"Sasuke-sama? Naruto-sama?" Shizune called once more but received no answer. _Asleep I guess_, she thought with a warm smile on her face. She had come to tell them about their sleeping arrangement. She was supposed to tell them that they were not to touch each other till the ceremony ends completely but she didn't have to worry anymore. At least they were not doing anything for the first night. She took her leave.

Both Naruto and Sasuke heard Shizune left and they breathed much easier. It's not like they did anything but somehow the presence of another person at that very awkward moment made the silence much heavier. Now that she left they somehow felt better.

"Oi," Sasuke broke the silence. Naruto glared. He had a name damnit! So Naruto did what Sasuke did to him before. Silent treatment.

"Naruto," Sasuke called crumbling Naruto's defenses in one second flat. The sound of his name spoken by Sasuke sounded so seductive that his blush returned in full force.

"W-what?" _Damn you mouth!_ Naruto thought after the stutter.

"What were you going to ask me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned but he recalled back what he wanted to ask before the, uh, _moment_. He blushed again.

"Um, never mind," Naruto said and his voice was muffled by the covers. He was still fully submerged under the covers and had yet to come out. Sasuke tried not to be annoyed so he said politely to Naruto.

"Just ask dobe. I'm listening," he said. Naruto was a bit taken aback by that. He decided that he'd check the situation first. Finally, he peeked at Sasuke from under the covers. Sasuke's back was still facing him. _Okay, line clear_.

"Um, have you slept with anyone before?" Naruto asked cautiously. Now Sasuke was taken aback by the question. He didn't expect Naruto to be bothered by that. Sasuke was silent for a while that Naruto thought he might have whispered the question instead of saying it out loud.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called. Silence again. Naruto was feeling nervous again. He decided to stay silent and just drift asleep till Sasuke actually spoke.

"Yes I have," Sasuke said simply. Naruto wasn't really surprised but somehow he felt sad.

"Oh," was all he could say. He felt a tad bit disappointed by that piece of information and he didn't know why. He decided that it was just fatigue messing with his head so he asked another question to Sasuke.

"Um, so what is it like?" He asked.

"It's called sex dobe. Say it properly," Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"Just answer me teme," Naruto said quietly. Silence stretches.

"I'm not going to tell you," Sasuke finally said. Naruto should have shouted or something, that was what Sasuke was expecting. He didn't expect Naruto to just stay quiet after he spoke that way. "I never liked the girls I did and there were no feelings involved. So don't worry," he added. He didn't know why he did it except that he felt like assuring the other.

Naruto felt relieved after Sasuke spoke. He didn't know why but he felt better when Sasuke spoke to him in that manner. Nice and comforting. Against his will, Naruto flushed soft pink and smiled.

Their first night together might not be hot and steamy like any other marriages but it ended in satisfactory anyways.

* * *

Before you guys ask, whether or not you guys would ask, I am not gonna put the vow Naruto wrote coz I don't have it. And before any of you criticize my lovely (and uber funny) vow for Sasuke, I'd like to say that I am not married yet nor will my marriage have vows on a lady's part. Only my future husband will be saying the vow.

Oh but I took a few nights just to do that vow! I hope you guys get the not-so-secret message! XD

RnR please!


	8. Chapter 8

I swear this chapter has no substance. I re-read it and I thought to myself, what the hell was this chapter for in the first place! But I really can't not publish it coz its already written and I really would not like to cut this part and rush to the next part. But please, I do still hope for some reviews as well as ideas because I'm stuck real bad right now. Stupid honeymoon! Oops, I shouldn't have said that.

Anyway, new chapter up. Enjoy...and I might be an itty bitty tad bit (meaning super duper) late on the next update but please bare with me. T-T You are all I have! Oh yeah, I am not telling who's Itachi's significant other...hehehe and just telling if you don't know yet, I dislike mpreg A LOT! xDD

**Disclaimer**: What? I'm just using your name and Naruto's to write! It's not like I own ya Sasuke. Masashi Kishimoto does. xP

**Warning**: Gay? xD (what has gotten into me today?)/ SasuNaru/ future yaoi (gazes afar...)

* * *

There had been a commotion that morning. Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting. It was very surprising and Naruto had stormed out of their bedroom with a very red face and Sasuke was on the bed smirking. We all know who won said fight.

People would say that couples fighting on the first day of their marriage meant that the bonding was not meant to be. This marriage was only a day old but troubles seemed to already brew between the two.

Don't get the wrong impression. They weren't fighting per see. Naruto actually woke up in Sasuke's arms and was very flustered that he just shouted the bastard off. When he demanded why said bastard was _cuddling_ him he received quite a shocking answer.

"You were the one who kept saying 'hold me' all night."

Naruto was sure he didn't dream the night before but somehow he didn't think Sasuke was lying either. When he tried to give a smart comeback, nothing came to mind and he was still in Sasuke's arms (Sasuke only woke up not get off of him) and he screamed some more while blushing brilliantly. Sasuke being quite sensitive to noises so early in the morning had gotten off of Naruto holding his ears and rolled to his side of the bed. Naruto had immediately gotten off the bed and decided to shower somewhere he couldn't see Sasuke's smirking face when he gets out.

Sasuke's morning was quite eventful for the first time in his life. Thus the reason why he was smirking instead of brooding, which was definitely a first. When Naruto was out of sight his smirk fell. He recalled the night before and how vulnerable the other boy had sounded when he was sleeping. In actual, Naruto had been sobbing all night. Sasuke had woken up to his sobbing at 3 am and had held the boy close to him till he fell asleep as well.

For the first time in his life, he felt inquisitive. He wondered what had made Naruto sounded so pitiful the night before but he was sure Naruto would not tell him freely. Okay, so he really wanted to know but he won't lower himself to ask the blond what happened…but he was sure Naruto didn't even realize that he had had a nightmare the night before by the way Naruto reacted to him.

Oh well, he will get Naruto to talk.

Bastard.

* * *

Come the first morning as a married couple for Sasuke and Naruto, everything went on smoothly. The meet with elders and the whole family went as perfectly as it could get. It was a simple ceremony where the parents of the newlyweds introduce the couple simply and then wine drinking in their honor.

Afterwards was a lunch feast with the whole village. They were presented as a married couple for the first time, uh, in public…without the veil.

Being the son of the fourth Hokage of Konoha, Naruto and Sasuke were also paraded all over Konoha, not the Uchiha side, just Konoha. That event's objective was also to present them to the citizen but in a manner which everyone, including the elderly and invalid, could see them. It was a silly thing but tradition is as tradition goes.

By dinner time, Naruto was tired to the bone. They had dinner like they did the day before, Tatsuki and Tatsuya deciding that their Uncle Naruto was the best person in the world already and sat beside him much to Sasuke's annoyance (which he still find outrageous because he does not harbor any feeling for the male), and it was less sound full. For one, Naruto was tired we know that but so was everybody else. Sasuke being the stoic person he is didn't say a thing but he was as tired as Naruto was.

And when they retired to their bedroom Naruto was the first to drift into dreamland and Sasuke followed shortly after changing into his sleeping robe. Naruto didn't bother to do it in case you were wondering and Sasuke couldn't care less. He was dead beat. And Shizune's work was lessened that night again.

Come the third day, the most important day of all. Naruto was to be carted off to the Uchiha Manor in the Uchiha district. On that day he would once again be carried on the same carriage he used before. Only this time it was the people from the Uchiha family who would be his escort party.

That morning was just as fine as any other. Naruto had woken up first and sneaked out for a shower before Sasuke woke. Gladly enough, he wasn't cuddled this time.

After his bath his mother sent a maid for him and to his surprise all of his friends were gathered in one room to see him. For the last time. And on that somber note Naruto jumped onto all his friends and smiled radiantly. They had breakfast together without Sasuke. Naruto had wondered about that when he didn't see the teme anywhere the whole time he was with his friends. Later on he learned that Sasuke was summoned by his parents and was busy with them the whole time. This scenario was plotted by the mothers of both party and the husbands had to go along. They had wanted Naruto to be happy before he was taken away to a place he had never been to before and never return.

Why does it sound as if Naruto was being taken off to prison?

After breakfast, Naruto and his friends went out to the backyard of his grandmother's house and was surprised to find his nephew and niece, he liked how that sounded, playing alone. Being the great uncle he was (snort) he decided to introduce them to his friends. They were shy at first, much like Hinata was when she wanted to become Naruto's friend years and years ago, but after a few laughs and talks they warmed up to them just as they had with Naruto. But Naruto was still their number one most amazing person.

Itachi who had been looking for his children had been surprised when he saw them playing and laughing just like they did before their mother died.

All the while he was playing with his nephew and niece, Naruto had the feeling that maybe living in the Uchiha District won't be as hard as he thought. At least he still had the two children to cheer him up there. As far as he heard he will be living with Sasuke in a small private building within the Uchiha Fugaku's family compound. Still, he'll be close to the children and that was a relief.

"Hey, what's your Uncle Sasuke like at home?" Naruto asked while he was in the company of the twins alone. They were playing hide-and-go-seek and Kiba was the seeker. Weird enough, Naruto decided that he'd hide with the children.

"Uncle S'uke is the best!" Tatsuya had piped in a small voice. Now that was something Naruto did not really expect. But he had to admit that he didn't find Sasuke that bad after two days.

"Uncle S'uke likes to pwactice a lot," Tatsuki added.

"Practice what?" Naruto asked.

"Kung fu," Tatsuya said.

"Uncle S'uke don't do kung fu, T'suya. He do karate," Tatsuki said. Tatsuya shook his head furiously.

"No, T'suki. Uncle do kung fu," Tatsuya insisted.

"Karate!"

"Kung fu!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. He does martial arts a lot," Naruto intervened the moment he saw the Uchiha Glare, he recognized it from Sasuke and his dad and Itachi and he knew it was a family _legacy_. Or a strange occurrence that was encoded in their genetic code. Okay, pause at that thought and play the next scene.

"Uncle hates sweets," Tatsuki said.

"Really? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno. Uncle would make a big face when we all eat cake," Tatsuya said with visual assistance with his face. Naruto had to admit, it looked just like Sasuke's frown.

"And ice cream. But uncle likes icky dark chocolates a lot," Tatsuya said.

_Go figures_, Naruto thought. _Bitter stuff those dark chocolates,_ and Naruto made a face much to the kids' amusement.

"Uncle Na'uto no like dark chocolate too?" Tatsuki asked.

"Icky," Naruto said making the children giggle again.

"You guys know what, I don't even have to look with the sound you guys are making," Kiba said pushing the bush apart with his hands and with a big grin on his face. His appearance had the twins laughing and jumping onto him.

"Kiba, we're it now?" Both Tatsuki and Tatsuya asked simultaneously.

"Yep! And I'm gonna eat ya first," Kiba said with a playful snap and that had the twins running all over the garden shrieking madly and laughing hard when Kiba caught them.

"I can't believe that these kids aren't like the rest of the Uchiha. They're all quiet and reserved," Sakura commented as she watched Hinata and Tenten joined in the fray.

"Nah, Mikoto kaa-san's just like them," Naruto said as he sat beside his pink haired friend.

"Lively and cheerful?" Sakura asked with a surprised expression. Naruto nodded.

"But she doesn't really show it in public. I guess it has something to do with Uchiha pride or something," Naruto added.

"Too bad, most of the young males are really cute," Ino said.

"Speaking of Uchiha, when is the time?" Neji suddenly spoke making Naruto feel sad in an instant. So upset was he, he decided to sulk. The girls glared at Neji. Insensitive asshole was clearly the message from them.

"Can't you let the guy have enough fun first? He's not going to see us for a long time you know," Tenten harshly whispered into Neji's ear.

"Sorry, I thought he was okay with the carted away to Uchiha District matter," Neji whispered back to Tenten in a sorry manner. He really didn't mean to upset his blond friend. "I'm sorry Naruto, forget I asked okay," Neji said to Naruto who was not facing him at all. Naruto just nodded.

What was in his head? You must wonder. Well, he was suddenly swept by the tides of sadness and grief. He had been feeling happy the whole morning and almost, not completely, forgot about the processing, his procession, towards the Uchiha District where he would live in what he foresee for the rest of his life. He suppressed a heavy sigh.

"Cheer up Naruto. We can sneak you out once in a while if you want," Sakura said over cheerfully. Naruto caught the distinct tone of unsure-ness. There was high chance that he will stay in the Uchiha District for a long time without contact with anyone from Konoha's side. He suppressed another heavy sigh.

Squeals came from the twins as they were tackled to the ground by Kiba. The sound travelled into Naruto's earlobes past his eardrums and the nerves at the end sent the sound to his brain. The sound pleased Naruto. He smiled. He was feeling better now that he remembered that there were still children within the Uchiha Complex. And Itachi did not seem to want to let them be like the rest of the adults of their clan just yet.

Naruto took a long look at the children and he felt better. At least not everything was dull sounding if the twins were there. He would be able to enjoy himself, he thinks.

"First you sigh and suddenly you smile. Are you alright Naruto?" Sakura said touching Naruto's forehead. Instantly Naruto was reminded that he was still with his friends. H smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just got an epiphany," he said. The others smiled.

"So now you're all better about following Uchiha back?" Neji asked.

"Yep!" Naruto said enthusiastically and that was the end of their last together party.

* * *

"Naruto, you don't have to worry about anything. Everyone from the Uchiha clan will take good care of you," Kushina sobbed hard while she pats her youngest son who was tightly wedged between her arms. Naruto was felling highly embarrassed.

"I know mom," Naruto said silently into her bosom as he returned her hug full force. Kushina kissed her son's temple over and over again and then his forehead before looking straight at his eyes. Her own eyes were watery and making Naruto's watery too.

"Now you don't go crying Naruto. Only I can do that," Kushina said sternly but in a fond-motherly way that had Naruto frozen for a second and then sported an annoyed look.

"Why not? I'm leaving the house. I'm entitled to cry," Naruto said pouting cutely…and that had Kushina smiling the next second and pounced on him like a cat. Naruto yelped.

"Naruto~, don't make such a cute face or I'll fight Sasuke for you," Kushina squealed. Behind Kushina, Minato sighed wearily in amusement. His wife never ceases to surprise him, a trait passed on to Naruto sadly.

"There, there, honey. I want to talk to him too," Minato said. Kushina gave one puppy look to Minato, who tactfully looked away (he knew her tactics by heart now), and frowned when her cute face was once again ignored by her beloved husband. She retaliated by hugging Naruto closer to her chest (sadly he was a tad bit shorter than his mother) and said;

"You can talk to him, but I'm holding him," she said.

"But I want to hug him too," Minato whined. That made Kushina smile. If anything gets her melting it was Minato making cute faces for her. And of course her babies find their father being cute as gross. Naruto made an act of gagging. Kyuubi who was behind his father howled in laughter when he saw Naruto's expression.

On the father front side of the procession team, whatever it's called, Sasuke was already comfortable, as much as he can get sitting on polished wood, inside his carriage. Unlike Naruto's carriage, which was colored as brightly as possible, his carriage had only 3 colors. Black, blue and a sliver of red coloring the panes of the small windows on each side of his carriage. Otherwise, his carriage seemed to blend with the night.

He heard the commotion from Naruto's family. His left eyebrow twitched. For some reason, it seemed to do that ever since he saw Naruto having fun with his nephew and niece and his swarm of friends. To be frank, he was annoyed. And he was annoyed at the fact that he was annoyed over the blond. Annoyance and annoyance equal extreme bad mood from Sasuke. Especially since he was convinced he liked Naruto none at all.

Ah, the night was filled with murderous aura from the equally dark carriage.

In actual we can say that Sasuke is actually jealous of Naruto. From what he had gathered from his observation of the dobe, he tried hard not to think _his_ dobe; Naruto was exactly what he wasn't. He was boisterous, loud, rude (that's not so different from you Sasuke), obsessed with bright colors, has a stupid smile on his face, overly cheerful (Sasuke had suspected drug abuse till he found out it was actually overdose of laughter), kind and very obedient. Sasuke had not expected Naruto to possess that last mentioned quality but he did have it. His mouth may have said otherwise but Sasuke always knew that Naruto would do what he was told, eventually.

Sasuke did not have obedience in him at all. All the things he did when he was little were forced to be done by his older brother who does have obedience in him. But he also knew Naruto's obedience was no blind obedience. Though Naruto may display stupidity and lack of intelligent most of the time, Sasuke was still trying to convince him that Naruto was dumb, he saw that Naruto had intelligent eyes.

Speaking of Naruto's eyes, Sasuke just couldn't believe how someone's eyes could be so expressive! Any kind of emotion Naruto was feeling can clearly be seen in his eyes. Be it if he was fear, anger or joy. The emotions shine bright in his blue eyes. The eyes that he had found himself transfixed too since he saw them from under the veil. Remembering those bright blue orbs, he was reminded of their first night together. He believed that if Naruto had been facing him when he answered his question he'd seen disappointment. Thinking of that somehow hurts and he didn't understand why.

"Sasuke-sama, we will be moving now," someone said from the front of his carriage. Being the Uchiha he was he didn't show any sign of surprise, but annoyed he did show, and nodded. He was truly annoyed that his thought of the blond was interrupted…not that it meant anything to him.

He could feel his carriage being lifted and could hear the other carriages being lifted as well. It was quiet. Sadly so. Somehow, he could see Naruto's face in his mind and it was not a sight he wanted to ever see for real. Naruto in his mind was crying.

The situation was quite like that in Naruto's carriage but not as bad as what Sasuke had thought. Naruto had been crying even before he was inside his carriage when his mother cried, which was followed by his father, when Kakashi told them that it was time to leave. Naruto being a soft-hearted person he was could not contain himself at the sight of his parents crying and cried as well.

No one wailed but the parting had affected Naruto to the core of his being. Somehow he felt that he wouldn't see them for a long time the moment he sets foot into the carriage. His brother had sniffed as well when his three family members had begun to cry. Naruto seeing sadness in his brother's eyes couldn't help but run to him. They had been close and Naruto always knew Kyuubi as a strong person. Seeing him trying to look away from him just to wipe his eyes had Naruto feeling loved and sad.

He had said goodbye to his parents and brother after a tight family hug, him in his brother's embrace and they embraced by Kushina and Minato. They had wiped his face of his tears and told him words of love. Finally, the let go of his hand when the carriage was off the ground and moving away from Tsunade's mansion. Said lady had been standing way behind them to give her grandson the private time he needed with his family.

Sasuke heard a sniff when Naruto's carriage was beside his. Though Naruto's carriage had curtains he could still hear the other male. That made his heart constrict in the weirdest way. He had been right, Naruto had been crying.

The procession had reached the bridge. All of Naruto friends were standing there. They waited for their friend's carriage to reach them before throwing flowers over his carriage. A practice done to wish a happy life in the future.

Naruto had smelled the sweet fragrance of flowers and had ripped his curtain aside. Much to his surprise he saw what his friend had done and tears welled in his eyes again. He mouthed a thank you to them before they left his sight.

"Live happy Naruto. We love you," Sakura said on behalf of all of them and they smiled to him till he was back inside his carriage. Naruto smiled inside the small space and wiped his eyes. He won't be forgotten, even if he was with them no more. He smiled brightly.

Sasuke had seen the exchange. He had been annoyed when the flowers entered his carriage (his had no curtain) but the feeling abated the moment he saw Naruto's face looking at them. He had felt hurt when he saw the tears on Naruto's eyes but the pain went away the moment he saw joy in those blue eyes. He saw Naruto mouthing something to them and he heard the pink haired girl. He had seen Naruto's smile when the blond retracted back into his carriage and he felt better. He even allowed himself a small smile.

No one noticed that within their mix of flowers someone added black flower petals signifying trouble and misery.

* * *

Now that it's read and done...reviews! I wanna know if this chapter sucks and should be rid of its existence. D

RnR!


	9. Chapter 9

Why hello. It's been quite a while hasn't it? Well, warning first is that I have not send this to anyone else to read because I feel like I'm really late on the submission date. So yes there will be loads and loads of grammatical errors. I've seen the green lines but I ignored them and I know I will get the fourth 'fix your grammar' review within this week. If I'm lucky (which actually means I'm really unlucky) I might even get the fifth, sixth and so on reviews on grammar by this week as well.

So, since I did cut this in a hurry this chapter to me is quite...fascinating. Okay maybe a bit exaggeration but still, it's just a 2k word chapter and might not even satisfy anyone who read this story diligently. Hm, maybe I used that word wrong... *shrug* Oh yeah, I'm answering some reviews. ^-^

SolitaryLightning = You ask waaaaaaaaaaaaay too many questions (no I'm not angry it anything, ecstatic actually) and sorry i can only answer the first half. Screen Wedding ain't real. Its my imagination and purely fictional (please don't do it in real life, it's kinda horrible if you don't have my views. Trust me if a wedding like this ever existed no one would find it nice. Besides, our world ain't that happy with homosexuals especially same sex marriage and of course I'm a hypocrite as well.) Nightmares? *insert giggle here* No way I'm telling...yet. ;D And I'm not even gonna say a word about the other parts coz I won't tell. Hihi.

everyone else and loyal readers = Know this well, I love you! xDDD

Right, onwards!

**Disclaimer** : UCHIHA! Where the hell did you hide my-ehem, I mean Kishimoto-sensei's Naruto! Sasuke : With said person old lady *scoff*

**Warning** : MxM / SasuNaru (I wanna read Naruto again but I just can't!) / I'm not confident for a yaoi scene just yet. Maybe later...

* * *

"I want to go out," Naruto demanded to a stoic raven who was his so called husband.

"No," Sasuke replied to his overly active and equally angry blond spouse.

"Teme, we've been stuck in here for a week already! I want to go out!" Naruto's tone raised a few notes.

"No, dobe," Sasuke said. Honestly, he was just doing it to see Naruto's expression.

"If you won't take me then I'll go with Kakashi!" Naruto shouted.

Now, Sasuke's twitching eyes had not been twitching for a week since they left the Uchiha Complex. At Naruto's mention that he'd go out with someone he had no affection to, Kakashi being one as well, the corner of his eye twitched once again. That annoyed him as well as the dobe's mention of leaving with his former mentor.

"No," he repeated once more but this time he was glaring as well. Naruto almost backed away but he was almost used to the glare now. He'd see it every time he asks for something from the raven but each time the scary effect seems to lessen. Now, Naruto was almost completely immune to it. Naruto scowled.

"I will do it if you won't take me Sasuke," Naruto said. It was against his principle to rely on others, especially someone as evil as Sasuke, but he didn't know anything about the country their honeymoon was taking place at. Of course living in Konoha his whole life and being shaped into a good wife did not help his navigation skills. Heck, he couldn't even find his way back to their room from the toilet! Turns out he took a wrong turn, and the wrong staircase which led to going through the wrong archway and he ended up at the opposite side of the building.

Kakashi had been shouted at by an angry Sasuke for a whole hour when Naruto was nowhere to be found. Kakashi was still laughing about it.

"Do whatever you want dobe," Sasuke said in annoyance and his eyes still twitching and he turned to his side.

"Teme," Naruto whined. Sasuke's face hardened. No response from the bastard. Naruto pouted and stomped out of the room.

"Some husband he is. Go to hell with that vow. Promising to look after me but what does he do? He turns away when I ask for something. Stupid teme!" Naruto grumbled as he sort through the items set for dinner. That was the first thing he had asked. He wanted to cook while they were on their honeymoon. He had asked for that at Kakashi the first day they set foot on the foreign country. Sasuke had been lounging in their bedroom reading a very thick book.

Naruto may had threatened to go out with the silver haired pervert, Naruto was reminded of his great uncle Jiraiya by that man, but secretly he hoped that Sasuke would want to spend some time with him. Ever since they got there, Sasuke had been intent on evading him. He was sure he didn't do anything to offend Sasuke. The night they had reached the Uchiha Complex, they had gone straight to bed and the next morning they were on the boat headed towards Whirlpool Country. They were on the very luxurious boat for three days before they reached Whirlpool and they were at their honeymoon house, or mansion, right after. A week after, they were still there.

"Stupid bastard," Naruto chopped the onions with all the strength he could muster.

"Sasuke-san being a jerk again?" A voice spoke behind him. Naruto looked around and recognized the other as one of the people in Kakashi's bodyguard team.

"Hey Sai," Naruto greeted stonily. Honestly, the guy was much like Sasuke except that he was creepier! His smile was…perverted. Otherwise he was a good guy to hang out with.

"You're not trying to murder us at dinner are you?" Sai gestured at the mashed and pulpy mass that was once a whole onion.

"Damn, I chopped too much," Naruto's attention diverted back to the mass. He sighed. "It's still good. I can use it," Naruto said. Sai took a chair on the counter behind Naruto and smiled as Naruto did his work.

"How is your husband?" Sai asked.

"Annoying and bastardly as always," Naruto said as he tossed the pulpy mass into the boiling oil. The oil hissed and sweet aroma of fried onion filled the kitchen. Naruto was soothed at once. "That is so good," Naruto moaned. Sai chuckled behind him.

"Only you can feel like that just from frying onions," Sai chuckled.

"My mom is worse than me. If you don't have my concentration you'd run out of the kitchen the moment she got a knife in her hands," Naruto said giggling at one of the memories of his mother in the kitchen.

"You mean she's even sexier?" Sai purred. That was one more thing Naruto find utterly scary about Sai. He was too open. Not that Naruto minded much after a week. Naruto even played along now.

"You think I'm sexy?" Naruto joked.

"Anyone who heard you would want to jump you," Sai had a perverted face now.

"Aww, too bad I'm married. I'm reserved for Sasuke only," Naruto said pushing Sai off his seat. Both boys laughed. Oh yeah, Sai was the same age as Naruto. That made them friendlier.

"He sure is cold to you though," Sai said once he was back on his chair. Naruto fell silent. He took a minute to figure out a reply. He couldn't find any to defend Sasuke so he sighed.

"Yeah, he is," Naruto said.

"Did something happen before you got here?" Sai probed further.

"I asked him to take me out but he was being bitchy and told me no," Naruto summed up the story.

"That's it? I passed a very evil Sasuke-san before I got here," Sai said. It was no secret that Sasuke didn't like Sai. It was all because he was friends with Naruto. Also, Sai was gay and out of Naruto's knowledge had taken quite a liking to the blond. Sasuke knew that but since Naruto had told him that Sai was his only friend he decided to just watch from afar.

Sai knew Sasuke was jealous at how he can make Naruto smile and laugh. He also knew that Sasuke knew that he had a little liking to the blond. Honestly, he only liked Naruto as a friend. Sasuke was over reacting, and that made him even more gleeful. He cut that thought and looked at the guilty expression Naruto wore. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I might have mentioned Kakashi," Naruto said as he slowly added the fried meat slices into the sizzling chili paste which was already added with sugar, salt, vinegar and soy sauce.

"No wonder he was upset. He said no again?" Sai asked.

"Yes," Naruto said exasperatedly. "I thought he'd give in when I saw his eye twitching but he didn't! Even Kakashi doesn't bother him," Naruto stirred the bubbling paste. Sai looked away full of thought.

"Why don't you mention me next?" Sai suggested. Naruto's ear perked at the suggestion.

_That could work_, he thought. _Stupid teme absolutely hates Sai_, he contemplated. _He'd get so angry that he'd kick Sai's ass out of the mansion and then hunt for me. Hehe, he knows I'll go look for Sai. Hehe, it's a good plan. Then he'll be forced to take me out and I will be out! Yes! It's a foolproof plan! Ha!_

"You know, though you are unbearably adorable you still scare me when you are doing an internal monolog," Sai distracted him with a chuckle. Naruto stuck his tongue out and then turned back to his almost too dry meat, chili paste. Making sure that it wasn't over dry he checked and smiled to himself. It was to die for if he may say so himself.

"You're right. He'd fall my prey if I mention you Sai," Naruto grinned ever so fox like. Danger alert. Sai smiled as well.

"I'm sure he will," Sai smiled as he did.

And thus it was dinner time. There weren't as many people as at their wedding but there was still company there. Kakashi were their bodyguard so he had a team assigned to him to look after the newlyweds. The team only consisted of three personnel. Kakashi as the head and Sai and creepy guy named Shino. Honestly, the group just spells weirdness at first sight. Who wears a high collared coat in the middle of summer?

For the past seven days, Naruto had been cooking and had made sure that they all ate together. Sasuke was not so used to eating with servants, though Kakashi is not actually one. Still, it was a change he was not to fond off especially since company made Naruto talk. Wait, he talks even if it was only Sasuke around. Never mind.

So Naruto talked and talked but he kept stealing looks at Sai discreetly, which Sasuke did not miss, and smirking every time Sasuke looked away. Not that Sasuke missed the smirk. He saw each and every one of them for he had perfected the art of looking without looking! Doesn't make sense but he's not your everyday guy. He's an Uchiha for crying out loud! They have abilities no mortal can comprehend, not that they are not mortals but you get the idea.

Back to Sasuke, he was yet again annoyed and his ire was blazing. All of which he had no idea why. A vein was almost visibly popping on his forehead, under his bangs, and his eyes were trained at his food at all times. He did not want to talk to anyone, not that it was out of the norm or anything. The world would be at end if he actually spoke during lunch. Okay so that was a bit over the top but you get the point.

Now see here, Naruto is an attentive boy. He can tell how a person is like just by spending a few hours with him and he had spent more than just hours with Sasuke. He had actually seen the fire called jealousy raging in his eyes every time he was with someone else. He was sure that even Sasuke didn't know about it. So he used it to his advantage. He knew Sasuke was very possessive even though he didn't really want the item, or person, in his possession.

And boy does Naruto plan to make him jealous. And Sai was involved.

"Sai, got any plans tomorrow?" Naruto began another conversation after the one he ended with Kakashi. Sai feigned puzzled. Inside, he was smirking when he saw Sasuke froze when Naruto addressed him.

"Not really, Naruto-kun. Why do you ask?" Sai asked in the most sensual way he could muster. He was supposed to try and flirt anyway.

"Really? That's great. Then you can take me out?" Naruto said cheerfully. Much to Sai's amusement Sasuke's actions became a tad bit animated. Mind you if Itachi was there he'd smile just a tiny bit. Sai feigned surprise.

"Why me? Why won't you go out with Sasuke-san?" He asked. Naruto pouted.

"Ignore him. He told me I can do whatever I want," Naruto huffed, "didn't you teme?" he added the last part with sweet venom in his tone.

"Hn," Sasuke said. Naruto was shocked inside. He had thought that asking Sai to take him out would rile Sasuke and make him take Naruto out. Seemed like the plan backfired. Naruto tried not to show it but he felt hurt.

Unknown to them, Kakashi was chuckling quietly.

Now, he wasn't laughing at Naruto even though he knew what the blond was trying to do. He was laughing at Sasuke's reaction. To Naruto the reaction might have meant a no but Kakashi knew better. If Sasuke really won't do anything then he wouldn't react in _any_ way. Just then he said _'hn'_. Which meant Sasuke was indeed bothered by what Naruto was doing. If Kakashi didn't knew Sasuke so well he would have thought what Naruto was thinking.

Indeed Kakashi did know Sasuke better but not good enough. Right then, Kakashi knew that Sasuke would at least consider doing what Naruto wanted. That is a feat only a handful of people have mastered. And by a handful I meant five only. Oh wait, Naruto just achieved that too. That makes the grand total of six. Whoop!

Not that he knew.

So Naruto was, well, _sulking_ at the back yard. Not that he'd admit it but he really was sulking. He was kicking the rocks muttering curses at the bastard and trying very hard not to cry. Somehow, he felt awful. Not as in awful that he did something. This was more like, '_I didn't do anything wrong so_ _why the hell am I feeling awful?_' You probably don't understand but let's move on.

"Stupid teme, damn bastard, jerk, asshole, dumbass…that's probably me but who the hell cares!" Naruto shouts with his hands on the air and finally descending on his golden locks and messing it up big time. He was really upset. "Bastard," he proceeded to kick the innocent rocks which had misfortune to be in the route of his incoming feet. "Asshole," he ruined one potted plant, he paused feeling guilty for a second but his ire was bigger, and he proceeded to ruin something else just for the sake of venting.

"He's supposed to take care of _me_! Not the other way around," Naruto finally managed to say a complete sentence once he sat down on a grassless patch of earth under a very thick tree. A tear finally fell from his eye. Absentmindedly, he dried it off but more followed after. He finally got why he was feeling bad.

He was alone.

His family was back in Konoha but he won't be allowed to be with them till Sasuke allows it. _Sasuke_, that name brought more tears to his eyes. Maybe he had hoped, wished, that his husband would at least acknowledge him. Ever since he was brought to the Uchiha Complex and then to their honeymoon mansion, Sasuke had not as much as look at him in the eye. He didn't say anything to Naruto except that Naruto was annoying and to go away, and _hn_.

Naruto had tried hard not to let that get at him but at that very moment, he felt as if he had no one to rely on. He was all alone. He felt hurt. No one was there to comfort him. Heck, no one could comfort him except his mother and father but they weren't there. Oh how Naruto wished that they were there with him.

"Okaa-san," he sobbed quietly under the tree. He buried his head in his knees. _Kaa-san, tou-san, nii-san_, Naruto screamed inside his head. _I feel so lonely_, he thought as more sobs tumbled out from his mouth, muffled by his jeans.

_Sasuke doesn't care about me,_ this thought rang over and over again.

* * *

So...just telling, I'm not gonna be updating for a while coz I am not confident at all with what I wrote even in this chapter and I bet you guys can see it. Probably because I haven't been reading any single book for the past 3 months. It might probably months before I update again...I need my inner confidence real fast because I feel like letting you readers down by not typing the next part. Wait for me okay.

RnR please!

Love you.


	10. Chapter 10

I LOVE YOU ALL! T-T Ehem, I meant hello. I just read the comments moments before I posted this up and I was so touched. You guys just gave me back my mojo and now I'm determined to finish part one of this story in 2 more chapters and then straight away to part two! And of course I owe everyone an explanation. The last chapter was meant to be posted like 3 weeks ago but I had problems which I did not know what and it was resolved secretly without my knowledge some time before I posted the last chapter. So now I'm going to work real hard to catch up to my usual standard of one chapter a week (unless I suddenly lose my mojo again) or at least finish my part one.

So what do I mean by part? The first chapter till the next two chapters are small parts taken from three bigger divisions of my story. So far, part 1 is the most written one. I've written at least one chapter worth of story in each parts but those are coming in way later (except for part 2). I don't know why I'm telling you guys these but it makes me feel reassured, and again I don't know why.

This chapter! Yes, this chapter. I don't know what to say about it but I find it greatly amusing when I re-read it. I'd like your thoughts though. I'm not gonna be pessimistic anymore coz I've gotten great reviews so far (and I'm seriously surprised no one was reprimanding me on my grammar again. maybe I'll get luck-I mean not lucky with this chapter). So till part one is over I will be in high spirits!

**Disclaimer**: Who the hell are you calling an old hag! Sasuke: You for thinking Naruto would wanna be with someone so old. He's mine.

**Warning**: MxM/ strictly SasuNaru/ probable yaoi (who knows, I might be nice in part 2).

* * *

Naruto was sick. Not as in sick in the gross kind of way but sick as in bedridden sick. And boy did it sucked.

"Need anything else Naruto-kun?" Sai asked. It was afternoon and Naruto was stuck with Sai in the master bedroom. Sasuke? He was out. Where? No one really knows. After Naruto was found unconscious under the tree after a heavy rain, shaking badly the night before, he had been missing since that morning. He didn't tell anyone where he had escaped too. Not that Naruto knew that he was gone. Naruto had just woken up three times and each time he had to vomit, go to the toilet or ask for water. And he wasn't conscious for more than five minutes.

"Water," Naruto whispered. He was feeling weak. That bothered him a lot. He never felt weak but there he was, finally noticing that he was feeling like lead and unable to move. His throat was unbearably dry and he felt hot and cold at the same time. At least he was really aware this time.

Sai helped Naruto sit and let the blond hold the glass cup on his own. He may had been allowed to look after Naruto but he had been strictly ordered, if you call threat an order, not to do anything else besides helping Naruto. And touching was out of order. Well, hugging and stuff like that. With shaky hands, Naruto drank the crystal clear water slowly. Once he was done, he let Sai took the cup and wiped his mouth. Naruto was still a bit fuzzy in the head.

"You gave us quite a scare Naruto-kun," Sai finally spoke after a moment of silence. Naruto turned his head towards the other with a bemused expression on his face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" Sai asked. Naruto shook his head. "You were out in the storm last night. We thought the wind blew the trees over you. We couldn't find you till morning," Sai said slowly, worry lacing his every word. He had been scared for Naruto just as much as everyone else.

"Storm?" Naruto asked. Sai nodded.

"You were out in the storm the whole night. We thought Sasuke-kun was going to die of pneumonia if we didn't find you," Sai said more. "He left when we got you into bed." Now that was a surprise. Sasuke had been looking for him. In the storm. Where the trees were uprooted and chances to die were high. And he had been looking for him.

_Oh fucking shit! Naruto's eyes were unnaturally wide and the sudden shock made his head spin and he groaned. Sai panicked._

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sai fussed. Naruto held onto his head with one hand and tried to lie down. Sai seeing what Naruto was trying to do rushed to help. He sighed. "Please don't do that again," Sai said. Naruto grunted. "What was that?"

"Find the bastard you idiot," Naruto said louder. Sai couldn't help the chuckle escaping his mouth. Naruto cared about Sasuke. Even if Sasuke was a big jerk to him. Then again, jerks don't go braving a storm to look for someone.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to leave you Naruto-kun," Sai said apologetically. Now that puzzled Naruto. Why can't Sai leave him? Didn't Sasuke hate him a lot?

"Why can't you leave?" He asked weakly. For some reason, Sai found his question amusing. Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke-san made me promise to stay here with you till he gets back," Sai said. Actually, the real situation was no laughing matter for Sasuke had made it clear that he would really fire them if they left Naruto before they returned but that itself was funny enough. Sasuke never really showed that he cared.

Naruto groaned.

Sasuke was in a pharmacy.

Yes, he really _was in a pharmacy. It was funny. He was still clad in the clothed he wore the night before when he went looking out for Naruto but he was already dry. His hair was a bit damp but he had combed his hand through it and it was almost the usual duck-butt style he wore every day. That was already funny enough but to make the situation even more amusing is the fact that he had never been into a pharmacy before and weird enough everyone in the store was of the female population._

I bet you can imagine how eerie the store was.

And funny enough, Sasuke was getting a tad bit unnerved by the silence. Oh, did I mention everyone had those big, shiny eyes? Yeah, all the girls were like that.

_Kami Sama has got to be kidding with me!_

Yet he was still an Uchiha so stares don't really make them lose their confidence. Guess Naruto was really affecting him. Sasuke was used to awed looks but silence following the stares was not something that always happened to him. Silence filled with respect he didn't mind but the kind of silence he was in was real heavy. As if the women were ready to jump him in any second.

_Huh, guess I'm really that attractive, he thought a bit smug. Then he frowned when he remembered that Naruto never seem to look at him like the women were. A second after that he dispelled that thought. __That idiot's brain is not functioning, he thought with annoyance. And thus the scowl was back on and the ladies backed away._

Sasuke had an idea of what he should buy so he went to look for said ointment. Being the genius he was he instantly understood how the store was arranged like. Not five minutes later he found what he wanted and he reached for it. His hand went to grab for the box and:

"Acho,"

"Kakashi, get me out of this damn store," the voice coming from Kakashi's phone sounded a bit wheezy. Kakashi smiled. It seemed as if Sasuke-san has caught the cold as well, Kakashi mused silently.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes Sasuke-san," Kakashi said in an over enthusiastic manner. And sure it didn't escape Sasuke at all. He was dead sure that Kakashi would laugh when he get into the car. He had always hated how his one-eyed and always had his face covered tutor could find humor in all of his actions. And damn how he hated his wheezy voice.

"Just hurry," he said cursing his voice and he terminated the contact. No need to humor Kakashi further. At least his mission was complete. Guess he really should have at least showered before he left at 2 am that day. He had been looking around for stores that sold medicine and none opened till he saw the pharmacy he was in. It had been 3 hours since he looked for stores and that particular store said it'd be open two hours from the time he got there. That was the earliest store that would open so he opted to just stay outside. He had been alone since he sent Kakashi away so he waited.

What had him hindered for another two hours were the workers. Guess they thought no one wanted meds so early in the morning so they came around 9 am and the preparation to open the store took one more damn hour. Sasuke was dry by then, and overly cold. So around 11 am he was ready to leave after the sudden sneeze. He had been cold and shaking ever since.

Yup, Kami Sama suddenly had the interest to mess with the Uchiha then.

"Yo Sasuke-san. You look terrible," Kakashi spoke cheerfully the moment he got out of the car. Sasuke just glared. Too bad Kakashi was immune to it since even before he was born. From his one eye Sasuke could guess that Kakashi was laughing inside at his current predicament.

"Shut up. Just take me back to Naruto," Sasuke said as he walked slowly to the car. He had to walk slowly if he didn't want to stumble. He hated feeling weak and showing that he was weak. He was an Uchiha!

Kakashi was in surprise. _Now that was new. What happened to dobe? He thought. __He never thought of a person like this, he added. Kakashi was surprised. And too caught up in his thinking Sasuke had to clear his throat (the sound was real funny) and Kakashi rushed to take him back to the mansion._

* * *

"Bastard," Naruto said.

"Says the idiot who slept in the rain," says Sasuke.

"Wasn't me alone now was it?" Naruto said.

"If you didn't run off we won't be in this situation," says Sasuke.

"I didn't ask you to look for me you fucking prick!"_ And it was your fucking fault! _Not that he said that out loud.

"Then you shouldn't have stayed out dobe," Sasuke didn't bother raising his voice. Kakashi's laugh was enough to make him talk on a level tone. _No need to humor the pervert anymore, Sasuke paused at that thought and sighed. Naruto was rubbing off him. Usually, he wouldn't even spare a thought on his former tutor._

"You should have just left me then," Naruto grumbled and that had Sasuke very angry.

"What? And leave you out there too die?" Sasuke asked in a sharp tone. Naruto flinched, not that Sasuke saw since he had his eyes closed to dim the headache he was having. As much as arguing with Naruto was adding to said ailment he still felt as ease doing so. But the way it's turning out is not at all to his liking.

"Yeah," Naruto said silently and Sasuke heard an even more silent sob follow. He opened his eyes and turned his head to face Naruto only to have the blonds' back presented to him.

"Did you hit your head or something last night dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was silent. Sasuke decided not to wait for an answer after two minutes. "Then tell me why I should leave you out there to die?" Naruto snorted.

"A little drizzle wouldn't kill me," Naruto said. Sasuke was instantly enraged. Naruto had been out cold and he was the one wide awake when he looked for the idiot. And the rain the night before wasn't just a 'drizzle'.

"You know what, with this level of stupidity I really should have left you out there last night," he said coldly and with that he got up shakily and left their room in favor of the couch. Naruto said nothing nor did anything. He just let Sasuke leave.

In actual, Naruto had not meant for the conversation to head and end that way. He had meant to apologize for what he did but somehow the memory of dinner had him bitter and he said what he didn't mean to say. And yet he doesn't feel guilty saying what he said just them. Maybe the guilt would come later after his fever leave. Maybe, he really didn't feel guilty. Maybe his subconscious had wanted to be gone and leave Sasuke, for his own good or Sasuke's he wasn't sure. Maybe he had wanted to be as far as possible from the raven and that the thought of death strangely comforted him. Maybe it was really just the fever muddling with his head.

Whichever it was, his eyes wouldn't dry as each thought drove through his mind.

While Naruto cried silently, Sasuke fumed quietly. He immediately found purchase on the nearest couch he could find. He had lain down and covered his eyes with his left arm. He was being very un-Uchiha like. Luckily for him, no one was in the room with him. He was feeling bad. Not just his body but his feelings were a mess too. And his bad feeling could be summed into one word. Guilt.

In all honesty Sasuke had not felt guilt in twelve years. And it was a feeling he was never fond of. He knew Naruto had wronged him by asking for death but he knew he had instilled that thought in Naruto's mind. Without a doubt, he knew that he was a jerk. A real asshole towards Naruto. He had been avoiding the blond and not as much as look him in the eyes.

He had a reason for doing do. It wouldn't be natural for anyone to do anything without a reason. Though even with a reason said reason is not always a sound one. Not that he _thinks it isn't a sound reasoning mind you._

The reason would be that he didn't know why. What? It's a reason. Like I said, not all reasoning is sound. In his case, everything _he says is right, as well as everything he __thinks._

Asshole. I know.

All he cares is that if he avoids Naruto then everything in the world will be restored again. Well, his world that is. He had been feeling emotions that are familiar but in a very alien way. He didn't like that. He didn't like not being in control and having alien emotions were a sign of no control. He couldn't accept that.

Yet there he was lying in the couch feeling guilty. Another emotion he did not enjoy. Not that he could help feeling it.

"Damnit," he said aloud. His thought shortly before that;

_I have to apologize to the dobe._

A shocker again. I know. He was feeling guilty and he _wanted to apologize. Just plain wow._

"Feeling alright there, Sasuke-san?" A voice easily recognized by Sasuke spoke from the door to the living room.

"Go away Kakashi. I'm not in the mood for anything right now," Sasuke didn't bother getting up since Kakashi and his brother had already walked up to many of his embarrassing and personal moments. Uh, don't take it wrong. I meant like when he's being out of character. Nothing big.

"Aww, I just brought you and Naruto-kun some soup. He's eating his with much difficulty. Sai wants to help but Naruto sent him away. Something must have really made him upset don't you think? He never pushed Sai way before," Kakashi said with not a hint of humor in his tone. Clearly he was not joking and he was really worried about Naruto. Honestly, who wouldn't care about a person such as Naruto? Even Sasuke is tied to the blond.

"What makes you think I have anything to do with the idiot?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi had practically been with Sasuke his whole life so he knew if something was bothering Sasuke. And the strain in the raven's voice did not go unnoticed.

"Maa, maa, I can see hear that you have something to do with it," Kakashi said lightly.

"Shut up. I am not entirely at fault," Sasuke snapped. If he was sitting he would have seen the sharpness of Kakashi's glare directed at him. Kakashi didn't buy any of it.

"I think it was your fault that Naruto was in the storm last night," Kakashi said stonily. Sasuke tried not to flinch at the coldness of his tutor's tone. Yeah, that was also another reason for his guilt. "And weren't you avoiding him for the past seven days?"

_He never misses a thing, Sasuke thought. He knew that his former mentor was a sharp man but maybe he had hoped that the man's intuition might have dulled over the years. That's not the case it seemed._

"So what?" Sasuke challenged.

"So shouldn't you do something about it?" Kakashi said.

"I did nothing wrong," ah, such ignorance Uchiha.

"You sure are full of yourself Sasuke," Kakashi said in a very cold tone. The honorifics were off now. Kakashi was in his angry mode.

"So what? You can go and cheer him up. He likes you. No, he likes everyone but me," Sasuke said heatedly. That had Kakashi's anger lowered a bit. Sasuke just sounded…childish. Kakashi had a small smile under his mask. _So that was the reason, Kakashi thought._

"I don't think he likes us as much as he likes you Sasuke," Kakashi said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"He has no affection whatsoever for me. So shut up. I need my rest," Sasuke nearly growled everything out. Kakashi rolled his eye but he didn't say a thing to contradict what Sasuke had said.

"Alright then young master," Kakashi said and he left Sasuke alone.

And Sasuke was alone.

It was quiet and he was alone.

No other sound but his breathing, no other activity other than the soft heaving and falling of his chest. No one there but him.

_Ugh, I need to talk to someone, he thought. And that was totally against his nature. He groaned again. __That idiot is really rubbing of me, and he decide on an easy solution. Sleep._

* * *

Alright! Another chapter done! So, what do you think? It's short I know but bare with me. I'll work on it. So,

RnR please!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so here's the thing. I got over excited at the minute I stopped I realized that I just had to stop it there. Ooh I am so gonna get it once you guys finish reading this particular chappie. So first of all, I AM SO SORRY! You'll get it when you read the final line. But before that, I'm still gonna respond to some comments here. Tehee. Oh, and I'm terribly sorry about the typos. Sometimes I get over excited and forgot to re-read and then poof it there for everyone to read.

SolitaryLightning: Stop reading my mind! The story won't get interesting then...T^T (hihi, just joking but I won't grant your wish that soon ;D)

Itooshii Koneko: I forgot to put OOCness warning again! Thank you for reminding me. I've been meaning to put that one on but I kept wanting to be fast n not so furious. xD

Xiah-sensei: I was laughing when I wrote that scene but super sad when I read it again. Does that make me weird? :

Hitomi's Shimobi: Ahh, I have to disappoint you on that particular expectation. I disappoint even myself! But no worries! I'm not giving up! (you'll get what i mean by the end of this chapter)

everyone: THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! xDDD (I'm in a crazy mood at the moment. Sugar overdose it seems)

**Disclaimer:** He is sooo not yours! Sasuke: Get the memo lady, he was created with ME by his side, by Kishimoto Masashi.

**Warning:** MxM/ OOCness (I think every chapter has this)/ yaoi is upcoming! Woot!

* * *

"Hello mother," Sasuke said to the receiver of the antique phone.

"Sasuke, I've been waiting for your call sweetheart," Mikoto replied fondly. "How are you and Naruto dear?" Mikoto asked and she could feel he son hesitate. _Something is definitely wrong, she thought. "Is there something wrong with the mansion dear?" She heard Sasuke's silent gulp._

"Um, there was a storm yesterday night," Sasuke said. Only to his mother would he do that, not that he knows why but she intimidates him worse than his father does. And yet he found himself able to smile at his mother.

"Are you two alright? The mansion is built to be able to withstand storms. You should know that," Mikoto said. She knew her baby boy was still hiding something. "Is Naruto alright?" Another pause filled with hesitation. Mikoto was getting annoyed.

"He's sick," Sasuke finally said. Sasuke knew his mother quite well, if course being her son and everything, and he knew a different kind of storm was headed his way from how cold he felt from his mother's aura. Don't ask how radio waves could transmit that. It's one of the mysteries of science that human cannot comprehend. On the lighter note, even Sasuke doesn't know the answer to the mystery.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke flinched at the tone," you go right to him and apologize this instant!"

"Why should I? He was the one who decided to sleep in the rain," Sasuke said. _Ah crap._

"What. Did. You. Say?" Mikoto was in her full scolding mode now. If Sasuke was right in front of her he would be looking down to the floor at all times. Uh, he was doing it. Sasuke quickly looked up.

"I-well he-I mean-uh," Sasuke was rendered speechless by his mother.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I demand that you tell me what happened there this instant," Mikoto used her authority voice with Sasuke. Sasuke was so dead.

So Sasuke told her what happened excluding his part in it. He made it sound like it was Naruto's fault solely. Jerk. But Mikoto knew better. Well, Sasuke wasn't technically lying but Mikoto somehow knew that Sasuke was the root of all that happened. As her son talked the crease on her forehead grew to a level than even made Fugaku evade the room his wife was in.

_Never underestimate a woman's fury, Fugaku chuckled to himself at the thought of whoever it was that she was angry at on the phone. Somehow, he felt sorry for the broad…not knowing that it was his own son. Hehehe…_

"Sasuke, I know you're not telling me everything and I won't ask you too. Right now, go and apologize to Naruto-kun for whatever it is that you did," Mikoto said firmly.

"But-"

"You will listen to me Uchiha Sasuke or you will regret it terribly once you get home," she paused as if thinking. "Or maybe I'll just go there,"

"No. I'll do it. There's no need for you to come. I can handle things fine," Sasuke said robotically. Mikoto smiled. That meant she won. Just like always.

"Good. I'll see you when you return home sweetheart. Say hi to Naruto-kun for me," and Mikoto hung up on him.

And Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Somewhere at the edge of Whirlpool country, in a small cabin right beside the seashore, a small group comprising of six males and two females sat around a small dining table. The discussion seemed intense but one of the two ladies was smiling brightly.

"Woman, what amuses you now? You are supposed to take things seriously," one of the males frowned at the woman's direction. The woman kept her smile on while retorting.

"Why are you so grumpy? I have a big role tomorrow and it involves my ex. I'm just feeling good that I can take my revenge now," she said casually flipping her hair.

"Tch, it's not a chance for you to exact revenge. It's a mission above all else," scoffed the other woman. She then turned to their supposed right hand man. "I don't get why I can't do it? I'm much more pretty and attractive than her," she said jamming her thumb at the smiling lady. Said lady frowned but before she could say any insults the right hand person spoke.

"It's because she had past interaction with the target and she has better chance than you do. Besides, we need to hurry. The Rock country is already on the move and they want us to cause as much havoc as possible between the two sides before next year. It's better if the havoc begins from within. Small scuffles will turn big if left unattended and we must make sure that the problem is left unattended after we start it," he explained while pushing his spectacle on the bridge of his nose. The annoyed woman scoffed once more.

"Fine, if she can make us move faster, then I guess it can't be helped. Make sure you do it quick Karin," she said before abruptly leaving the table. The red-head woman pulled out her set of glasses before wearing them and smirking ever broadly.

"I sure will."

* * *

"You know Sasuke-kun, instead of looking for medicine you should've looked for a doctor. They know what to do better than you do," Sai said expressionless but tone laced with amusement. He was changing the towel on Naruto's forehead and criticizing Sasuke who was conveniently lying beside Naruto. Said person scowled like he always do but not looking at Sai.

"And thanks to you Naruto-kun isn't getting better and it has been four days," Sai decided to talk some more since the other person was feigning mute. "And you too. When exactly do you plan to get better? We sail back home in three days."

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed and turned over facing away from Sai.

"Good thing I'm such a considerate person," Kakashi appeared at the doorway with his mask and eye patch all in place and his eye an inverted 'u'. A very, very slow groan came from the bed, not that anyone heard it and it definitely wasn't the sleeping Naruto. Sai's attention was immediately changed to his team leader instead.

"You brought a doctor sensei?" he asked. Kakashi's invisible smile was a definite answer. Instead of answering audibly he moved aside from the doorway instead. Before anyone entered the room a very strong fragrance filled the room and Sasuke's eyes widened. He turned to Kakashi.

"You did not-"

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" A woman with a very red hair dramatically entered the room and bounded towards the bed. This time the groan was audible and it was from 2 people instead.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked in voice heavy with sleep and ill.

"Oh, you must be his wife. I'm a doctor," her mood changed so fast from bubbly to stony when she noticed Naruto awake. Sasuke decided to ignore every living soul the room and concentrated on trying to sleep his way out of the mess.

"Doctor Karin had a small clinic here so I decided to ask her to come take a look," Kakashi explained and the next bit was directed to Sasuke. "And since you know her already she agreed to come the moment I mentioned it," voice tone was slightly icy.

"Not a chance. Send her away now Kakashi," Sasuke glared at his mentor. Karin made a sad puppy face the moment the last word left Sasuke's mouth and had tears rimming her eyes but Sasuke wasn't looking at her so it didn't have much of an effect. Not that it would affect Sasuke in any way even if he did look but Naruto was looking.

"Don't be such a jackass teme. Isn't it good Kakashi sensei got a friend to help?" Naruto said weakly.

"She is no friend of mine and I don't want to see her," Sasuke's tone was stony.

"You know her, that makes you friends," Naruto frowned.

"I don't like her,"

"That's so mean Sasuke-kun. We were together once and now you're going to act as if I never existed? That's really mean," Karin sobbed once but inside she was reeling at the shocked expression Naruto was sporting.

"You were the one who think we were together. I didn't want to have anything to do with you," Sasuke's Glare of Doom was on her now. She trembled slightly and backed once step. Now Sasuke was reeling. He was assured that there were still people who were afraid of his glare.

"You dated her before?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business dobe," Sasuke scoffed.

"Hell yes it is," Naruto's turn to glare. Mind you, Sasuke had to try not to flinch. A healthy Naruto was harmless but a sick Naruto was a force to be reckoned with. Even Sai backed away from the bed when he felt the icy aura emanating from the blond. "We are married," Naruto added sitting up straight.

"So what? Being married doesn't imply we share everything with each other," Sasuke retorted glaring back and sitting up as well.

"Of course it does! Your parents and my parents do that. What makes us any different?"

"The fact that I did not want this marriage in the first place!"

Silence followed Sasuke's outburst. Kakashi, Sai even Karin stood transfixed and the watched the exchange between the two. Naruto had an expression of utter betrayal and grief while Sasuke was huffing out his anger.

"I never asked for this marriage and I never even wanted to get married at this age. Not to mention being married to you, a man. That's a big blow to my pride," Sasuke panted his anger.

"Then why did you marry him? You had me!" Karin burst out.

"Shut up! I never wanted any relationship with anyone. They were just flings! I never even meant to be serious with anyone I dated. Ever! I dated a lot the past two years just to make my parents rethink about this stupid marriage in the first place. That was it."

Naruto was silent while Sasuke spoke but after he was done Naruto slipped off the bed and went straight to the wardrobe and opened the topmost drawer. He took out a long slender black box and opened it. Inside was a small dagger encased in a sheath encrusted with rubies and sapphires and made from the finest leather. The handle was designed in the shaped of a phoenix roaring to attack. Naruto took the dagger out of its box and slowly walked back to the bed stopping only when he reached the side.

"You bastard."

* * *

Are you gaping? Say you are gaping in shock. SAY IT! XDDDDD

Sadly, this is the end of part 1. Are you gaping again? Are you in shock again? HAHAHAAHAAA! I'm evil, yes. I love making cliff-hangers (but not reading them coz everybody hates that) and for the love of me I did it for the end of part 1! xDDDDD

I hope some of you are saying "Say it isn't so!" coz that would make my day, and then make reviews saying the same thing and asking for more of this story. I know I said 2 chapters before part 1 ends but like I said waaaaay above there, when I get too excited and don't plan ahead miracles happen and in this case I ended part 1 early. I'm mean I know.

Good part is! Part 2 will be up! Not soon, another sad thing. Maybe the fastest I could go is 2 weeks from now (then again I didn't wait a week for this one). Worst possibility is, a month from now. foresee part 2 to be longer than part 1 and will have what you want devilstwin6969.

So, RnR please! And till I post again! Love chu!


	12. Chapter 12

HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! XDDD I finally got my train of thoughts together again and I _actually_ WROTE! I am soooooo excited to be back and writing again! I gotta say, that stupid writer's block had me in pain these few weeks and I couldn't think of any ways to continue! It didn't help that I had to re-write the whole first chapter for the 2nd part and it was all because of you S. Wright! Oh do I have something to say to you! Don't feel so bad, I just need to get it off of my chest because it was your fault! So,

S. Wright = I freaking hate you. There. Wow, now that felt good. *breath in* Okay, so I guess what you said really made some sense pop into my head and that had left my all dried up up there too! I get it that my Naruto and my Sasuke are too nice but hey, this is _my_ story so buzz off if you don't like it. However, i do have to thank you somewhat. You did help me add some ideas to the plot and I might use them later on. And of course your very straightforward and not so very short review was kinda useful. You were right, I didn't use Sasuke much and I will try and change that. _However!_ I will not simply follow every single thing you want me to do because hey, THIS IS _MY_ STORY! So freaking hell accept it! I don't mind losing a few readers after you all you guys read my retaliation to this comment. Regardless of my anger, I'm still sorry for being angry at you, I needed to say this because your comment kept popping into my head every time I sat infront of my laptop and readied my fingers to type. Again, I'm sorry for being awfully rude.

SolitaryLightning = Hey, I saw you reviewing others too! Please, don't let me bother you during class. It kinda upsets me to know I'm bothering you education time D:, but thank you for your kind word nevertheless! Oh, and don't worry, no one got physically hurt! XDDD

Hitomi's shimobo = You know what, i'm gonna head to your profile and see you works for myself! I wanna see what a great author you are. ;)

yuulegui = I just wanted to comment back since it's been a while since my last update, don't worry. I hope you'll see a different side to Sasuke soon and maybe you won't hate him so much.

Alright! There's something I wanna say about this chappie! You see, I had a writer's block the size of Mount Everest and because it was a mountain I couldn't move it and it won't even budge for me! I was in great despair D: And then, I went to reading Inucest fanfiction and this story, The Tale of the Demon lord written by Kitty gets Loose and BAM! Inspiration! And I wasted a few minutes to control my overly excited mind and think of the best way to put it into writing and poof! Here we have chapter 12! Mind you, I wrote this about ten minutes before I posted it. I needed to post fast coz I know all of you wanted to read badly. Let me tell you, that story, oh-la-la! At least me. I bet you guys have read it but still! XDDD

Okay, I'm taking waaaaaaaaaay too much time writing this but I want to say one more thing:

I MISSED YOU GUYS!

Okay, go on and read.

**Disclaimer:** So what? Kishimoto Masashi sensei made other characters too! There's Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Saku- Sasuke: Die. *throws kunai* Me: Eeep! *run*

**Warning:** MxM/ SasuNaru (in my opinion it ain't the same as NxS so deal with it!)/ lotsa OOC-ness (again, deal with it!)/ future yaoi! Yay it's part 2!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke may not show his emotion like Naruto does but it doesn't mean he doesn't have his moments. It wasn't rare to find him in front of a sandbag once and beating it like there's no tomorrow.

They were scheduled to leave Whirlpool country the day after Sasuke and Naruto got better but maybe their luck at that moment were super crappy or maybe Kami Sama just loved messing with the two and their companions. The storm that hit the country before came back with vengeance and lasted two whole weeks.

Sasuke's mood was already crappy from the day Karin, his freaking annoying ex, decided to drop by and left only after Naruto threw the dagger right on his lap and walked out of the room without a single word. Adding to his frustration, Naruto had not uttered a single word to him or even looked at him since. Kakashi kept looking at him with disappointment in his eyes and much more to his annoyance, Naruto was hanging around Sai triple as much prior to the storm incident. An incident which he is trying his best to forget happened…because it was _his fault and kinda was the reason why their relationship was in shambles. Wait, when did he decide they had a relationship?_

_Shit, that dumbass is getting too far into my head, Sasuke's frown deepened as he threw another heavy punch at the sandbag imagining someone's face on it. A hint, it's not his blond idiot. Sasuke shook his head to clear off any thoughts related to the blond and threw a couple of punches before stepping back to breath. Not moving made him think, and thinking bought Naruto to his head…and fuck he hated not being able to control that!_

Naruto had made home in another room, on the far side of the mansion and far away from Sasuke. The mansion was divided into four sections, each in the direction of the wind. The room they had shared before had a magnificent view of the sea from the balcony, which meant the sun, glared at them every evening…not that it was important or anything. That also meant the storm blew even more fiercely into that room than any other room. Sasuke had vehemently declined to change from the west main bedroom to the north main bedroom and from what he heard Naruto had shouted at Kakashi for even suggesting that to Sasuke. Of course he also heard the part where Sai calmed Naruto down and suggested the blond walk out his anger in the domed east garden…with Sai of course.

Just thinking that brought rage into his system again. Whenever he thought of Naruto, Sai had to barge in as well. Not that he wanted to think of Naruto in the first place of course but as mentioned, he couldn't control his thoughts for a while now and that really ticks him, aside from the Sai and Naruto thing.

_Okay, thinking needs to stop now damnit! And with that Sasuke returned to his victim again, this time imagining red. Don't worry, it's not Kushina. For all he cared only one red-haired female existed in the whole entire world, at that particular moment. Sasuke never beat women up or even imagine doing so but this one girl, damnit this girl screwed him real bad! Now he had no idea how to fix things with Naruto. Damnit he actually told the blond he didn't want him!_

And truth was that wasn't even true. Maybe at the beginning but he kinda grew attached to blond ever since. Anyone could have seen that from the way he acted since the blond came into his life. He didn't want to admit that but he knew from the start that Naruto had a weird effect on him. Why though? Why was Naruto any different from the others?

_Wait, he is different from the others. He's stupid, annoying, loud, temperamental, happy, cute looking when he pouted, smiles sincerely, adorable- what the hell! This time, Sasuke did one of the things he normally would never ever do under any circumstances but this (which he never expected to be added under his list of circumstances), face-palm and heavy sigh._

"You sure look messed up," Sasuke turned his head to look at his mentor who was casually leaning against the entrance of the gym with a small book in his hand which he was reading from. He didn't bother looking at Sasuke to see the glare he was receiving. It was hard enough to feel, not that it intimidated him. Sasuke knows he was immune from it after having exposed to it his entire working life in the Uchiha district.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi snapped his book shut and pocketed it silently before finally looking straight to Sasuke's eyes.

"I was wondering when you are going to talk a walk," Kakashi said with his eye in an inverted 'u' position. Sasuke didn't feel any hostile jabs coming from his mentor so just by his eyes he asked, _What?_

Kakashi didn't mind the non-verbal way Sasuke was speaking since the youth always did that when he doesn't trust his own voice, not that Sasuke would admit to that if asked. He shrugged. "You look like you could use a good walk in the park, or maybe in the east garden. It is domed and sheltered from the winds not to mention that the lighting system is good and you can see all the various plants and trees there. You always liked to walk your frustration out," he said still with the out of place cheerfulness that really puzzles Sasuke, deep, _deep down._

The suggestion wasn't really bad. He does like to walk a lot when he's troubled. That was what he did when his father first blew the secret of his wedding to his face. He had been caught smoking by his father in the dojo one evening and his father was already angered by all the other misdeeds he had done before. Fugaku had dragged his youngest son into the private living room that was only accessible by the four members of the head family and practically screamed the information to his face. If his mother had not entered the room they surely would have fought and Sasuke would not even remember what his father had said.

But his mother had heard his father shouting and had cut him off the moment he blew the secret out. Her untimely intervention led Sasuke to process the information faster than if his father had continued shouting at him. _That had him stunned to the spot and forgot his reason for wanting to be caught and to fight with his dad in the first place. He had fully intended to tell his father that he wanted to leave the house and live far away from Konoha the very next month or the very next day if he was lucky. But as said, his father shouting that he was to be married to Namikaze's child in two years had him shocked and wiped out every other thought. He didn't saw the very rare sight of his father being somewhat bullied by his mother._

Sasuke's attention had to be slapped out of him by his mother and after that the three had sat down and Fugaku and Mikoto did all the talking. Sasuke did not react to a single word they said. He heard them perfectly but inside he felt like falling down a chasm he saw no end. His resentment towards the Uchiha family, especially to his own father, disappeared and he kept thinking of how it all made sense. The reason his father never let him continue his schooling outside after he was eight, he had initially thought it was because of the kidnapping incident in his school, why he was forced into apprenticeship to a well known Uchiha swords master at the age of eleven, but most importantly, he knew at that moment why he was never schooled the same way his brother was._ They had never expected him to lead the Uchiha clan._

He had initially thought all the attention his father was giving to Itachi was because he wanted Itachi to be an excellent leader and that he didn't really need to know everything Itachi knows. Now, he knows his father gave all his attention to Itachi because Sasuke didn't need to know what Itachi knows. It didn't matter. He was never to lead and he was to marry Namikaze's child as willed by their founder, Madara-sama. And that was all they expected of him, to be a good boy, listen and not talk back.

Of course that was not what happened at all. Sure he had accepted, since it was natural to Uchihas to follow orders when directly given and have a proper cause for it, but not without a fight. After they had sat and talked, Mikoto and Fugaku silently waited for Sasuke to say something. In actual, the information was meant to be given on his next birthday, meaning the next year when he was officially off age. _That didn't turn out so well. But Sasuke uttered nothing. Instead he silently got up and left his parents in that room. If it was any other situations he would have been punished for such impoliteness to an elder, but he was never punished. He went to his room, wore a jacket over his shirt and simply walked out of the house. He walked aimlessly, no specific place to go or any specific thought in his head. He just walked._

If his brother hadn't found him walking across the bridge separating the two Konoha parts he would have walked into the woods and got lost. Maybe he intended to do that unconsciously but Itachi found him. He got dragged back home, forced into dinner with his family and went to bed. The next day onwards, he tried hard to forget everything that had been told to him and he would walk again, farther from home each time, and when he realized that Itachi wouldn't let him cross the bridge anymore he started to get into trouble just for the sake of pissing his father off and somehow get him to null the marriage thing.

Don't worry he wasn't one to cause a ruckus. He merely went to brothels and spends way too much money on the prostitutes, not working, locking himself in his room, or disappearing for days before Itachi or Kakashi dragged him back home. Mostly, he just walked away and that was how he met Naruto for the first time too, when he was walking off his frustration. That was the first time since he was in school when he was seven that he walked into Konoha. The first time he ever got so far. And you know about the second one where he was also caught again but that one he forgot about Naruto completely.

So yeah, maybe taking a walk wouldn't be so bad. At least he was away from home and he had yet to see the gardens on the mansion site since he got there, what with everything that had been happening and all. The north garden was still in chaos from the last storm while the other three gardens were all domes. He liked nature after all since it has the ability to calm him in any situations and he was told that the east garden was the largest garden among all four housing more exotic plants than the other three. Not to mention Naruto was walking the -

"You manipulati-" Sasuke began to curse out loud before Kakashi timely cut him off.

"See you there then." And the white haired man left the gym with a cheerful wave.

* * *

Okay! So you're happy with this chapter? Hope you are. I think I'll be able to post the next part real soon but I'm also going home next week so expect the new chapter some time around this day till Sunday. Of course I might get another Mount Everest in my head and not post but I'm on a roll now babeh! So no worries! Unless of course there's power outage at my house and I can't use the internet...but let's not get too negative shall we. So!

RnR please!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry I updated too fast but I needed to see. I need to confirm something so I am not going to comment any of you though I will apologize to Sean. Just read the story you and I'll take whatever you dish out to me. Sorry but I had yet to read your latest review so another too long one onegai. Anyway, if my worst fear is confirmed here I may very much end this story with no ending. Meaning I've failed in everything. If I make it out of this one intact let's I'll be better. ^-^

Thanks for your support from chapter one till this chapter. I'll be counting on your support again for the chapters to come.

**Disclaimer:** Meh...Sasuke: What, you're not going to fight me for the dobe? Meh: Nope, Kishimoto-sensei just pass by you with Naruto.

**Warning:** MxM/ SasuNaru/ OOC-ness (I'm guessing some people are angry because I never put this on my earlier chapters)/ yaoi...depends on the result I will look for later.

* * *

In all honesty, Sasuke could have simply gone to his room after his workout. A long shower and submersing in warm water would definitely be more welcomed than what he was really doing. After that bath he would lie on his bed reading the book he didn't get to finish the night before while listening to the wind roar and the glare at the window for rattling and bothering his activity and resume reading before asking someone to bring him his dinner. But no…he just _had to take the walk Kakashi suggested, at that particular garden too! What the hell was wrong with him?_

Seriously, he could even just go to the library and pick up another book to read when he finishes the one he was reading. But why, _why did he have to take up on Kakashi suggestion? Hell, how did Kakashi knew he was going to do it? Was he that predictable? The idea that Kakashi could read him like an open book irks him to no end. Sure that tutor of his had been with him most his life but even to his parents he wasn't predictable…okay maybe not to his mother. Even worse, he felt __compelled to go. That shocked him but still his feet was carrying him to the east garden as he mulled over why he was heading there in the first place, and why won't his body just agree with his mind's other suggestions. They were definitely better than walking in a place where his still angry spouse was in, __with another man!_

_Alright, I should really stop, Sasuke thought forcefully stopping himself from moving. It was like his mind was at war with his body. It's the mind that moves the body and decides where it goes so why in the world won't his own comply? It never gave him problems before! So why now?_

Sasuke did not want to acknowledge that somewhere in his mind his body does want to go, meaning what he was doing was out of willingness. He didn't even want to accept that he does want to see Naruto, listen to his voice since he had been denied that for almost a week. Naruto have moved out of their bedroom the second he threw the dagger at him and had Sai, _that damn prick, pack all his things and bring them to the south main bedroom. Since then, as said, Naruto neither look nor speak to him. They cross path sometimes but never once Sasuke see Naruto's eyes on him. Secretly, he hoped the blond did look at him when he wasn't looking though it wasn't high. He knew he screwed up big this time._

In the empty hallway, he sighed audibly. Normally he'd be pissed at himself for even showing any signs of emotion but right now his head was filled with angry eyes and blond hair side by side with a raven that makes his blood boil. He opened his eyes, he didn't even remember closing them, and looked outside the window. The storm was still strong but he could see the shape of the domed east garden from where he stood. It was a straight path towards the entrance and a short walk from where he was but he didn't feel like moving. A minute later, he was by the entrance and entering as slowly as possible. He had a feeling Naruto was still there, alone or not he didn't know. Heck, he didn't even know how he even knew Naruto was there. He kind of felt the blonds' presence there.

So he walked inside and instantly he felt himself relaxing at the feel of grass under his shoes. Unlike the other gardens, the east garden had no path built over the grass. It was meant to imitate nature as closely as possible. There wasn't even a garden chair or tables in it. Visitors usually just sit down under the shades of trees or in any spot wide enough to sit on.

As he usually does on all his walks, Sasuke just moved aimlessly. Finally, he was able to get the blond out of his head but he was still alert. He just wanted to walk and he had decided that the moment he caught a glimpse of the blond he would leave. So far, he had lucked out. Not a ray of sunshine was seen, person or the ray itself. He just moved on careful not to make too much noise. He moved into the clump of trees and leaned against one when he was deep within the small forest. He closed his eyes intent on just feeling the air around him.

"You've been with him since he was eight? How the hell did you tolerate him? I bet kid Sasuke is worse than he is now," Naruto's voice rang through the garden signaling his presence there. Sasuke went rigid and his eyes flew open in small surprise. He was right and Naruto wasn't alone either. To his surprise, the voice that replied was not one he expected.

"Sasuke was pretty much like any child at that age actually. He just got colder as the years pass by," Kakashi replied kindly. "This looks like a good spot to talk, let's sit down." Sasuke heard small groans of the grasses being squished and that was when he realized that they were in the clearing right on the other side of the tree Sasuke was leaning against.

Now, Sasuke wasn't in the habit of eavesdropping. He thinks it is a despicable act but what he heard next made him rethink about eavesdropping conversations that had to do with him.

"I can't imagine Sasuke ever smiling. He looks like he was born grouchy," Naruto spoke. That nearly drove an annoyed growl from Sasuke but he remained silent and kept listening.

Kakashi chuckled in clear amusement. Naruto might have made gestures for all he knew…_he had better not be, Sasuke thought after a second. "Nah, he really was normal. He used to go to a public school and had friends when he was seven. The year after he started home schooling instead," Kakashi informed the blond. Most honestly, Sasuke had not expected Kakashi sharing __his past with the blond. He had wanted to keep that to himself. If he was more angry he would have jumped out and beat the lights out of Kakashi but somehow he wanted to know Naruto's reaction._

"Why start home school after a year in public school? Why didn't he just finish primary school outside first?" Naruto's voice was filled with curiosity. It was apparent that he was really wanted to know more about Sasuke and everyone present knew the raven wouldn't shed the information willingly, right at that moment.

"Something happened at that public school that made Fugaku san retract his wife's suggestion," Kakashi said.

"Mikoto kaasan wanted him to go to a public school?" Naruto sounded surprised. Sasuke was surprised too. He never knew it was his mother who wanted him to go to a public school.

"Yes, Mikoto san persuaded Fugaku san to let Sasuke go to a public primary school and then be home school once he finished primary school but as I said, something happened before he even get to finish his first year there." Kakashi's voice sounded sullen.

"What happened?"

"Someone got kidnapped right in the class next to his in broad daylight. The moment the information reached the Uchihas, Fugaku san retracted Sasuke from that school and had him confined in the house and taught everything there. He even went into apprenticeship within the grounds. Fugaku san never let him out until he was fifteen. He had been stuck in the Uchiha main house for eight whole years," Kakashi said the last part in a sad tone.

"He wasn't allowed to leave at all? But why? He wasn't the one who got kidnapped. No one wanted an Uchiha heir that time," Naruto asked sounding guarded. To Sasuke he sounded as if he was there when the kidnapping happened and knew exactly who the target was. Sasuke decided that it was time to peak, yeah; he had reached an all time low in morale at that moment. He saw Kakashi looking at Naruto as if he was confirming something. To Sasuke, Naruto seemed a bit fidgety. He couldn't see either's face but he assumed that Naruto was frowning.

"Fugaku san was just worried and a bit over protective. After all, Sasuke was to be married to you. Fugaku couldn't have his youngest son missing from him," Kakashi said them carefully. From there on, he kept his eyes on Naruto's movement. Sasuke had the distinct feeling that he wanted to confirm something about the blond. Not knowing what Kakashi wanted to know somewhat frustrates the raven but he kept his silence.

Naruto shrugged, "the kid got home safely so why keep Sasuke caged up like that? It wasn't fair. He wasn't even allowed to decide what he wants," this time Sasuke was sure Naruto was pouting. Somewhere in his heart, his feelings soared when Naruto defended him even though it happened long ago.

"I mean, I didn't mind being coped in my own house because I know I was safe there but my parents let me decide some of the things I do. It doesn't sound fair that Sasuke didn't get to do that too," Naruto said a bit sheepish. From the tree the raven saw how Kakashi eye smiled fondly before he chuckled.

"Sasuke rebelled a lot at first though. He demanded to be allowed to see his friends and go back to school but Fugaku's decision was absolute. I even heard your father tried to persuade Fugaku to just let him go back to school but Fugaku told him that he wanted to make sure you two never met. He didn't want to ruin the Screen Wedding meant for you both," Kakashi replied patiently. Naruto seemed to process the information he just received.

"My dad and his dad are friends?" He asked slowly. Kakashi nodded. "So, did they know who the kid that got kidnapped was?" Kakashi considered that question and Naruto's reaction very carefully before answering.

"If they did share information they never talked about it out loud." Kakashi's answer seemed to ease Naruto's shoulder and that had Sasuke very curious indeed. Why was he pursuing that matter instead of asking more about Sasuke's past? Were they somehow related? Kakashi however seemed to get the answer he wanted by the way his eye gleamed. Silence followed that sentence before Naruto broke it.

"So, what's Sasuke like when he was little?" Naruto asked a bit shaky.

"Rowdy and pompous," Kakashi's answer was swift as if he had prepared it from the start. Really, that made Sasuke wants to kill his mentor on the spot since he said in an amused manner. Naruto seemed genuinely shocked at that piece of information.

"He was loud? Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, he was just like a little prince. If he wanted something he wouldn't go and ask for it, he'd demand it," Kakashi seemed like revisiting fond old memories while he said that and he seemed in bliss. If it was possible for the Uchiha listening in the woods, he would have flushed but instead, he was really annoyed. He felt as if Kakashi was telling all that to Naruto on purpose as if he knew the raven was there listening.

_…wait, he planned this!_

Naruto's laughed filled the domed garden and it rang with joy. The raven found himself liking the merry sounds the blond was making even more by the second and it alarmed him.

"That really does not sound like the Sasuke I know but I can actually see that happening," Naruto laughed some more. Kakashi chuckled as well and waited for Naruto's laughing fit to pass before moving on.

"But he wasn't unkind, when he was still in public school he'd go to the kitchen and demand lots of sweet so that he could bring to school. Turns out some of those times it was his classmate's or friend's birthday and he'd share the sweets with everyone he knew. I heard his teachers liked him a lot too. He's a smart kid and he could make friends easily then. Sometimes Mikoto san would turn up unexpectedly with presents for birthday boys or girls. He always told Mikoto san his plans at school so she prepared some things in advance for Sasuke. I remember them being very close then. I wasn't his tutor when he was in public school but I was already employed by the Uchihas so I knew a thing or two that happened then,"

"I kinda remember something like that happening when I was in school too but I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke there. I'm sure I'd remember. That duck butt style he wears is unforgettable." Again, Sasuke felt the urge to murder on the spot but this time it was directed to the blond. That was the second time he mocked the way he styled his hair! "Don't tell him but he looks good in it. I won't want to see him styling his hair in other ways," that seriously stunned Sasuke silent and not to mention he saw a pink spot on the blonds' cheek when he turned his head sideways. Kakashi's chuckle broke his stunned silence, annoyed him a bit coz that made him focus on his mentor instead of the blond, before saying,

"Oh don't worry. I won't tell anyone who needs telling," and this time Sasuke was dead sure his mentor knew he was there. How? Because Kakashi actually winked at him! He _winked at __him who was behind a tree and under the shades! __He fucking knew! He glared at his mentor but Kakashi seemed as if he noticed nothing. Of course that wasn't true. A trained shinobi like him always know when someone was hiding not so perfectly._

"You went to the same primary school he went to?" Kakashi asked very interested.

"I think so. Some of your stories fit with mine," Naruto shrugged and his tone suggested no probing. He won't share. In the shadows the raven felt curious once again. What could the blond possibly be hiding?

"Tell me about him and the twins. They seem to like him a lot," Naruto requested.

"Ah, they were born when he was fifteen. Itachi san got married the year before and the year after Uchiha Shizuka gave birth to Tatsuya and Tatsuki. A few months after that Shizuka san was diagnosed with a terminal illness she was stuck to a bed until she died a few months after. Itachi san loved his wife very much and Fugaku and Mikoto cared for their daughter-in-law deeply that all three spent most of their waking hour by her bedside. Sasuke took charge of the twins from the servants and he raised the twins for a year. After Shizuka san died Itachi san couldn't look at his children without being reminded of his late wife so he let Sasuke took care of them. Mikoto san had me temporary halt Sasuke's education so that he could simply be with his nephew and niece. She told me secretly that she hadn't seen Sasuke genuinely happy in a long time. I agreed with her. In fact, the only time we could get a glance from his smile was when he was with the kids."

"Then what happened? You said Sasuke only got to keep them for a year," Naruto pursued.

"Itachi san came to his senses and took the kids to his part of the main ground. He raised them after that but the kids loved Sasuke a lot. These past few years they'd sneak out of their nursery just to go see their only uncle. I was usually around so I caught them a lot. They liked attacking when he was practicing martial arts. I still don't know how but they got his entire week's schedule memorized since they were two. Even if there was a small change they caught up real quick and was just everywhere to surprise attack their uncle when no one was around." At that last note Kakashi actually burst out laughing and in the shades Sasuke leaned against the tree trunk again with a small smile on his face. He would never deny the fact that his niece and nephew were his only two favorite children in the whole entire world. Maybe he'd add Naruto to the list too; the blond was a big kid himself…

_Wait, what? Sasuke shook his head to clear off the thought._

"Kids are funny like that. They seem to know the real you at a glance," Naruto said.

"And no doubt Tatsuya and Tatsuki are very intelligent too," Kakashi added.

"Okay, so what made him, you know, grouchy?" Naruto asked carefully. Apparently, he still didn't know that Sasuke was right behind them listening to every word passed between him and Kakashi.

"Hmm, that's a tricky question but I don't think I can accurately answer that," Kakashi deflected tactfully. Somehow, Sasuke felt something coming his way very soon.

"Why not? You know him best around here," Naruto pushed on.

* * *

Alright, my story lies in the line here. I've been fairly wounded before and I don't think i can stomach too much (oh but I bet that someone wouldn't care. A Sasuke if I ever see one lol). Just speaking nonsense here but I really don't want to end my story with far less reader nor do I want to end my story at it's infancy stage. So;

RnR please!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! I'm posting this hours before my flight back home. Yep, I'm at the airport. Well first off, the last story I forgot to see the end part and it was a tad bit late before i realized that a part of it was gone. There was supposed to be a bit more and because I know most of you had read the last one already (that's me not wanting to say i was just freaking lazy to repair the last chapter), I decided to post the end bit here. At least there won't be much confusion. Really, i just am lazy to add this to the last chapter.

Kuroi Yuiki 13 : You~ don't ask to much. I vowed children and so they will have them! Just not through that, that, that thing!

Celestialfae : I'm not angry at you or anything but the mere mention of Naruto giving birth (thus meaning Mpreg) gets my blood boiling. Seriously, I am not angry at you but I freaking **hate** Mpreg. Don't go telling me about my fav stories. Inuyasha's the only exception I'm allowing to mysekf because he's a hanyou thus meaning not human and not youkai. Still, he's not human so I'm good with that. I'm not angry at you, really! .;;

yuulegui : I'm feeling some heat against Sasuke here. I really am not trying to instill that. I like him...well, in this story at least (him in manga still pisses me off and I still can't get my mental block out to actually read Naruto ever since he tried to kill the blond. Yeah, i hate him and love him...does that make sense?).

Okay, I'm taking too long so let's cut the crap here. I have to say I'm not really pleased with myself on this chapter. I think some would agree by the end. I wasn't thinking the way I used to like for other chappies so I kinda wrote this blindly. But I think there's some kind of essence in this chappie so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke: Didn't you say in chap. 1 that Naruto belonged to me? Me: Uhh...maaaaaaaybe...but you both are still Kishimoto Masashi's property!

**Warning:** MxM/ SasuNaru (my love, my heart)/ OOCness/ uhh, close contact? hihi XDDD

* * *

"Hmm, that's a tricky question but I don't think I can accurately answer that," Kakashi deflected tactfully. Somehow, Sasuke felt something coming his way very soon.

"Why not? You know him best around here," Naruto pushed on.

"I've known him for quite some time but I think you better ask him that yourself," Kakashi said before he got up earning a very puzzled look from Naruto. He made Naruto even more confused when he turned his head towards the trees behind them and said, "Na Sasuke san?"

* * *

There was one thing Sasuke really wanted to say at that very moment he turned around and stepped into the light, but he didn't say it out loud. His glare sent the message clearly to Kakashi and was directed only to Kakashi.

_You fucker! Die!_

And that didn't even make him bat an eyelash. He actually chuckled at the raven when he received the message.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now. Jya," he bid before silently leaving one fuming raven and one very flustered blond together in that clearing.

Okay, Naruto was supposed to be mad. After all Sasuke did say he didn't want him in the first place. But why, _why_ in the world was he thinking about complimenting the bastard's hair right in front of him a few minutes ago instead of the bigger picture? And he felt really embarrassed and he looked adorably cute to Sasuke at that very moment. It made Sasuke's eyes soften before looking at the blond who was furiously trying to avoid eye contact.

For the first time in his life, he allowed himself to lower his icy defenses. He took one hand out of his jeans' pockets and held it at his head in an awkward manner while the other was still safe in his other pocket. He looked off to the side. Seriously, he didn't know what to say. It had been a very interesting evening and an insightful one too. Deep down, he knew he was happy that the blond wanted to know more about him but he was also annoyed that Kakashi had to be the one to tell the blond half of it. Then again, he instigated the tension between the two so really, no one but him should take the blame.

"Thanks," the word popped out of his mouth before he even thought of saying it. Naruto too was surprised by the word and finally they made eye contact. Oh how he missed looking into those expressive cerulean orbs. Okay, he _did not_ just think that.

"Uh, you're welcome," Naruto said awkwardly, "but for what?" Sasuke looked at the side and returned his hand to his pocket.

"For the compliment," he replied smoothly. Naruto was sure his eyes were playing devious tricks on him at that moment but he swore he actually saw pink lighting Sasuke's cheeks. Well, at least for a moment. They stayed in awkward silence, the raven standing and the blond half turned from his sitting position to face the raven. Feeling very awkward sitting Naruto quickly stood up and faced his husband. But it got even more awkward since they had no idea what to say to each other. Mind you, it was freakishly rare to see Sasuke actually speechless…not that he shows it but people would know.

"Um, are you mad?" Naruto broke the steely silence. Sasuke was jerked out of his thought process by the sudden question and thought about it for a second. He was mad at first when Kakashi was talking about Sasuke instead of himself but recollecting what happened during the conversation he realized he had been eager and expectant. He wasn't angry anymore. At least, right then he wasn't made. A bit embarrassed maybe. Don't ask, he won't admit it.

"No," he finally answered much to Naruto's surprise. He was expecting another 'hn' instead of a straightforward answer.

"You're not mad?" Naruto repeated just to confirm that he really wasn't hallucinating. Sasuke clearly looked annoyed.

"I said no dobe," he snapped.

"You sure are now," Naruto mumbled.

"That's because you're being an idiot and repeating the same question," Sasuke's glare wasn't as heated as it usually was. Naruto stared. Sasuke seemed…odd.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"What kind of a stupid question is that? I'm standing right in front of you," Sasuke retorted rather harshly. Naruto decided to ignore the remark and moved closer to touch Sasuke's forehead with his right palm. Sasuke backed away, surprise barely showing in his eyes, but upon realizing what Naruto was doing he stopped moving and sighed. He let the blond do as he pleased. Why he was being so compliant, he blamed that on his body and mind's recent disassociation. He sighed.

"I'm fine idiot," he said.

"Sure you are, teme," Naruto rolled his eyes. He was really worried. This compliant Sasuke was really wrong. Where was the cold, bastardly, annoying and stuck up Uchiha that he knew for the last few weeks? He walked closer and tip toed a bit to touch the raven's forehead. _He's got no fever but…_ Naruto frowned. "You're acting different." Naruto blurted out with worry marring his beautiful face.

Sasuke wasn't really listening. He was looking. He was so close to the blond. Their faces were literally inches from each other. They were even closer than on their wedding day. Being that closed made Sasuke see more of what Naruto's face could offer. Being that close made him see what he didn't see before. On each cheek, three thin lines marred the otherwise angelic feature. Unconsciously, his hand rose and touched Naruto's cheek much to the blonds' surprise.

"I never saw these lines before," Sasuke almost whispered the words. Naruto heard the unasked question. _What is it?_ Naruto shrugged. He was getting distracted by the raven's handsome features as well.

"Got it when I was young," Naruto said slowly as well.

"How?" Sasuke asked. Their eyes met. Sasuke could see the reluctance but his own eyes showed that he wanted to know._ I won't tell anyone_, was his unspoken assurance. He could see the inner turmoil in the blonds' eyes. "You know about me. Wouldn't it fair if I know about you too?" Sasuke spoke ever so softly. More reluctance but he saw acceptance too. Finally Naruto sighed. He withdrew his hand and Sasuke lowered his as well.

"When I was, um, seven, something happened. Some people responsible for that were angry and they hurt me a lot. One day they took it a bit too far. One guy had a broken liquor bottle and traced the, the lines." Naruto looked aside. Sasuke could clearly see the blond feeling really uncomfortable but he wanted to know, he really wanted too. Naruto rubbed his left arm but his face was downcast. "It was a shallow wound and it healed nicely but it still kinda stayed on my face. I don't know why but it's just…there."

"Hey for what it's worth," he tilted Naruto's head to look at his eyes gently, "you look even more beautiful with it," Sasuke whispered, almost lovingly, it was frightening to Naruto but it was soothing too. Still, it shocked him speechless seeing this side of Sasuke. Inside, Sasuke was enraged. His blond had been hurt and by the looks of it Naruto never forgot. He saw the pain and fear in his blonds' eyes.

Naruto took in what Sasuke said and he smiled. Sasuke's breath hitched. This smile was different from the ones he's seen before. It was a true smile, a smile coming from Naruto's heart. It's not the automatic smile he offers to everyone. This smile was…his, exclusively given to him. The level of sincerity took his breath away.

A glass panel broke somewhere in the domed garden and suddenly it was dark. The breaking sound multiplied.

If it wasn't for Sasuke's quick thinking and fast reaction they could have been impaled by a lot of shards in the dark. At the sound of the first break, right before the lights went out, Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto and ran into the tree he hid in earlier. The leaves were thick enough to hold off some of the lighter shards but the big ones fell to the ground right around them in the dark.

Naruto was caught off guard. He would've turned around when he first heard the sound but Sasuke had pulled him and suddenly darkness. Sasuke may have not realized it but Naruto had frozen in his grip and his eyes were wide open.

Wind howled into the no longer domed garden. Small shards were like bullets flying around. Some managed to nick Sasuke and Naruto. They bled lightly but the dirt and whatnot flying with the wind wasn't doing any good to their wounds.

_Shit! We just recovered a few days ago, fuck!_ Sasuke was gripping on Naruto. Naruto was having a near panic attack. The howling winds were doing no good to his memory. He was remembering all those terrible memories.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! They're gonna hit me again!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke could barely hear what Naruto was saying but he felt Naruto's chest vibrating against his. He was sure Naruto had shouted and by the way his heart was beating erratically, the blond was having a near panic attack.

"Calm down Naruto! Nothing's going to happen to us!" He shouted back trying to make the blond to hear. He couldn't see Naruto and it exasperated him. How the hell did that glass break? _It supposed to be able to handle the elements!_ Sasuke screamed that part in his head.

Things weren't getting any better. The storm seemed to gain momentum and ferocity the longer they stayed in the not so safe spot under the largest tree in the garden. Sasuke knew it wasn't safe. Cue to that thought, a tree right next to them uprooted and feel a few feet away from them. Shit!

"Naruto! We have to move now!" Sasuke tried to tell the blond. He wasn't listening. The sound of the tree crashing had reinforced his fear.

"No, no! They're going to hurt me! I don't want to get hurt anymore! No!" Naruto screamed gripping tightly onto Sasuke. "Please, we can't move or they'll find us! And they'll hurt you too!" This time Sasuke heard every word and he was baffled. What is he talking about?

"Naruto, do you know where we are?" He asked loudly holding the blond firmly in front of him. His eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and he could see the look on Naruto face. He was stricken. Sasuke doubted very much that Naruto remember where they were at. Naruto's action puzzled Sasuke. He kept shaking his head and then pulled Sasuke closer.

"You can't leave me. They'll find you and then hurt you too," his muffled sobs could clearly be heard but whether there were tears or not Sasuke couldn't tell. Both he and the blond were soaked to the skin. Sasuke was at lost. They couldn't possibly wait for the storm to die down. It had been raging on for days and would continue to d so for days to come. Since Naruto had refused to move due to whatever it was that his brain had conjured up, they had no choice other than pray someone would find them.

Okay, so that's the end of chapter 14. My flight is in a few hours and I wouldn't want to miss it. I'm homesick! So;

RnR please!

p/s: Thanks for the support everyone. I'll be brainstorming as you guys read this chappie. I freaking need another inspiration!DDD;


	15. Chapter 15

Oh well I apologize as a starter. Came out a bit late but still in the week! Not much essence in this chapter really. I was in the airplane when I was thinking up this part and I was looking at clouds and some clumps of clouds had thunders in them...that plus my personal experience of driving through a very, very thick storm in mid afternoon and it was pitch black. Like the sun just botched out of the sky. It was scary but a very beautiful experience as well. or the record, we don't see that much in my country unless you live close to the sea. Since wind is strong (makes me wonder why we never flew in that storm) and uprooting happens thus this chapter was born!

Oh yeah I forgot to say hi. Anyways, a few replies I'd like to give:

Celestialfae: Yay! I like you a lot. Hihi. ^-^

Nuuru Hans: Do not peek at my documents! I know you do it behind my back. It ain't fair for the other readers. lol, just joking. I trust you. ( my sister ladies and gents.)

So, I'm still rambling and gonna do it a bit more. I'm just gonna say I'm still working on this piece and I'm trying my best to produce something of quality. Well, onwards!

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke: That does not justify anything. He's mine even if you say that. Me: Your skull is thicker than Naruto's you idiot! You both belong to the same guy! Sasuke: I'm not gay! Me: O_O

**Warning:** MxM/ SasuNaru/ OOC-ness/ No other mxm pairings. I think I finally made up my mind/ yaoi in the future! (I'm saying this just so you guys stay and read, I'm a bad person! T^T)

* * *

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Kakashi's voice was barely heard. A surge of relief flowed into Sasuke. He had forgotten that Kakashi had just been there a while before. "Sasuke! Where are you!" Kakashi's voice was loud but it could have just been the wind carrying his voice to make him sound closer.

"Kakashi! We're under the trees!" Sasuke shouted back. He wasn't sure if he was loud enough of not but he hoped he was heard. Naruto was being uncooperative but he wasn't telling him to stop shouting. He turned to his spouse and realized that Naruto had passed out.

"Kakashi! Naruto's out! We're right here!" Sasuke called again.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi sounded like he heard them; he just didn't know where they exactly were. Holding Naruto closer to him Sasuke maneuvered them so that they were able to move near the other side of the tree they were hiding under. The wind blew even fiercer and a groan resounded. The tree they took refuge under fell on the other side. Sasuke had moved them just in the nick of time.

A shaft of light shone out of nowhere and fell directly onto his face. Sasuke flinched at the sudden light and covered his face with one arm, the other was holding Naruto close.

"Sasuke! Where's Naruto?" Sasuke never thought he'd feel relieved to hear Sai's voice.

"I have him! Is it safe to move?" Sasuke shouted as Sai moved closer. Sasuke was able to see his face after a while. Then Sai produced a whistle seemingly out nowhere and blew on it hard. Sasuke closed his ear with his free arm. He was able to feel annoyed at the pale male even though they were in a death defying situation. Not a moment later Kakashi and Shino appeared from their side. Kakashi immediately pulled the unconscious Naruto into his arms.

"Were going to have to move now before the wind picks up even more," Kakashi said. He turned to Shino and nodded his head. Shino nodded back and searched himself for something. A moment later Sasuke realized that it was a piece of rope tied to his waist.

"Rope's still tied. Follow me," he said to the rest of the group. With the wind and the rain against them they slowly made it to wherever they came from. It took a long time since trees fell everywhere and fragments of glasses were everywhere they stepped on. Lucky they decided to wear footwear before entering the garden or their foot would have gained more injuries, once Sai had to be pulled by Sasuke to evade a falling tree that came out of nowhere. Also the rope Shino wore sometimes got trapped under a tree and they had to move around it or over it to look for the rest of the rope and cut the trapped part.

Fifteen minutes later, they safely made it out of the storm. They were soaked to their bones and dead tired. They were panting heavily by the time they got to the entry door.

"What happened?" Sasuke quickly demanded the moment he managed to take a proper breath. He turned to his bodyguard team and stopped at Kakashi expectantly. The silver haired man inhaled once more before he spoke.

"This certainly shortened my life by a few more years. I'm going to die before I'm even forty," Kakashi complained. Sasuke managed a deadly glare at his mentor. "Maa, maa, can't I get a moment first?" Glare, "Fine. When I left you both everything was fine. When I left the power suddenly went out on the whole east section and I head glass breaking. I thought it was a window somewhere on the top floor so I didn't bother. I was looking for torches. Then Shino and Sai came to me saying that the east garden glass dome had collapsed and we rushed here to extract you directly," the man explained. Sasuke nodded. The explanation was fine enough for his tired mind to process.

"What happened to Naruto-kun?" Sai asked. Instantly three pair of eyes, uh make that two and a half pairs of eyes turned to Sasuke. He closed his eyes for a moment to recall what had happened in the garden.

"He got into a panic attack as soon as the lights were out and we moved under the trees. Then he was screaming about people getting to him and not wanting us to move. I told him we needed to get away from the trees but he clung to me saying that they'd hurt me too if we moved," Sasuke explained. "And before you ask, I have no idea what he was talking about but he sounded like he was hallucinating about something. That's all I know."

"Hm," Kakashi looked at Naruto's frame with knowing eyes. Then he looked at the rest of the group, his cheerful face back on, and said, "Well, let's go to the west side and get dried shall we," and moved before Sasuke could ask whatever it was that he was thinking about. The followed Kakashi's lead through the dark, Sai was by his side with his torch, and headed straight to the first bedroom they saw. It was stocked with enough toiletries, towels included. Kakashi had Shino fetch a few towels and lay them across the bed before placing the still unconscious blond on top of it.

"Well get dried in our own bedrooms," Kakashi instructed to his team. "You have to get Naruto dried up," Kakashi looked pointedly at his raven haired student. Sasuke was back to his former stuck up-ness and only answered with an 'hn'. Kakashi seemingly satisfied left the room followed by his team and left the couple alone.

Sasuke stood by the cupboard motionless for a few minutes. _Seriously, Kakashi wants _me_ to dry the dobe? Is he out of his mind?_ Sasuke seethed inside. He shifted his glare from the door to the motionless blond on the bed. His gaze softened. He inched closer to the bed and stared at the blond as he recalled what happened in the storm invaded garden. If he was asked right at that moment how he felt, he would sincerely say that he was worried about his blond. He didn't know why the blond acted that way but he knew that it had something to do with his past.

The memory before the storm set it came back. He remembered how guarded Naruto was when he was discussing with Kakashi about Sasuke's past. He remembered feeling that Naruto knew something about the kidnapping. Now he was certain Naruto knew something about it. At least, something in his past had left a big imprint emotionally on the blond and he hadn't gotten over it.

_If something was able to disturb Naruto's carefree soul then it must have been something big. Heck, he might have been the one who got kidnapped_, Sasuke mused. He paused at the thought and shook his head. _If he was the one kidnapped then everyone would've known._ And he dismissed the idea completely. He forgot that he never knew Naruto existed until they were forced into marriage…

Sasuke decided to get himself cleaned first. He went to the bathroom and took a short shower just to clean the debris off himself. He decided a good long bath would wait till later since he still had an idiot to tend to, an unconscious idiot to tend too. Not to mention that he and said blond had suffered some cuts and bruises and that needed to be taken care of as well. Sasuke moved around the bathroom looking for a first aid kit and was frustrated when he found none. He toweled himself dry and donned the bathrobe. His eyes fell on a small white box placed on the table beside the bed with a note attached to it.

"_You boys might need this,_

_Kakashi"_

Sasuke nodded to no one. He took the first aid kit and sat on the bed. He had all the essentials he needed to tend to small wounds and he set off to work.

Naruto was a mess. Leaves, dirt, twigs, grass and much other debris were all over him. Sasuke surveyed the mess before taking action. He left the soaked blond to fill the tub with warm water. Once finished he headed back to the blond. He stripped the blond of every piece of ruined clothes, pausing at the boxer before grabbing another dry towel and covering the blond with it before taking it off, and carried him bridal style to the bathroom. He gently lowered the blond into the tub and tried his best to clean the blond. He made sure not to wake the blond or scrub too hard on the wound. About ten minutes later Naruto was relatively clean and none of his or Sasuke's cuts was bleeding anymore. Sasuke just needed to apply some antiseptic to the wounds just to make sure they wouldn't fester later.

While he worked he kept recalling everything he had seen and heard and it made him wonder more about Naruto. When he was finally done he surprised himself very much.

_I'm already in deep aren't I?_

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling like a….uh…well, like a pile of crap really. He hurt all over and when he opened his eyes he realized that he was naked with a thick blanket covering him and that the bed was somewhat warm. No one was beside him and it was dark. Also, he wasn't in his own room.

He tried to bring back the last thing he did before he blacked out. He didn't remember sleeping much less in a room he definitely can't locate without a guide. He frowned when his memory failed him. He remembered eating ramen the morning before, a simple lunch and some rush made dinner. Then he went somewhere…_Oh, the east garden! Kakashi wanted to talk with me and made Sai guard_, Naruto's face lightened up remembering that detail. _Okay, so what happened after that?_

"You do realize thinking to hard makes you look even stupider dobe," now that voice Naruto could recognize from a mile away. He didn't know why but his fight or flight mode was nagging at him to take the latter option. Why was his gut telling him not to face the Uchiha?

"Shut up teme, I'm going back to sleep," Naruto shuffled until he was comfortable on his side and tried very hard not to twitch. He heard a snort coming approximately from the window. _Cool, I know tough words!_ Naruto smiled before he frowned. _Now that made me sound stupid. Hey wait! Teme called me stupid!_

"And I'm not stupid jerk," he added much to the amusement of the raven.

"Sure you're not. Not get up," Sasuke's tone was suddenly serious. Naruto last sense kicked in again. He really felt like running away. He felt like something he heard yesterday made him felt like that.

"Uh, no thanks. I'd rather sleep until the sun comes out," Naruto muffled his voice with the blanket.

"It's past noon idiot. The storm is still raging around right now," Sasuke's tone was showing signs of annoyance. Naruto liked that unless it meant him confrontation.

"Much more reason to wait for the sun. Good night," Naruto made to pull the cover higher before Sasuke's sharp tone made him stop.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you wanted to talk yesterday and today I am willing to talk. So let's talk," he heard movement and he could feel the intensity of the glare Sasuke was giving him but he didn't feel hostility from his spouse. There was no real anger. Some annoyance and frustration, maybe a touch of curiosity. That got the blond curious too. Oh, not to mention that was the first time the raven actually called him by his full name. _Wait, why haven't my surname changed to Uchiha? Maybe he forgot that._

Still that had him flushing. He liked the sound of his name from the raven's lips. He couldn't explain it. Hearing his name somewhat seals the deal though he doesn't really comprehend that, much. It just sounded right.

_So, do I talk or do I sleep until the storm goes away?_

* * *

I always wonder why not a lot is mentioned at the end but I know why now. You'll be tired with non-story related words so I'll shut up. (I know you're saying "Thank god!")

So;

RnR please!


	16. Chapter 16

I'm- *dodges flying bullets* Wait! *dodges flying arrows* Please listen to- *dodges flying cows* O_O) WAIT! *dodges flying rockets* I just wanna-*ducks from tank shots* Waaa! Please list-*evades incoming cars* Please, please, please! *sees thousand of kunais and hides behind a rock* Who threw that? Damnit I'm trying to say I'm sorry! *ish hit with flying shoe* ** X_X**

Ghost me: I am really sorry! Waaa! *goes back into own body and ish resurrected*

I'm really sorry! I was in and out of the hospital these few months, and then I had a huge family fight and I had a huge block in my head and I was forced to drive everyone everywhere and I was just lazy and I couldn't help it! DDDDDX I'm sorry! Waaaa! No, I wasn't sick. My mom was and my dad is just too damn busy with his work in Europe and my brother was being a big know-it-all baby and I was just upset with the lost of 'em that I just couldn't continue the story.

But fear not for I have returned! Mwahahahaha! *ish hit with shoe again* Stop that! T-T

I really am sorry but I'm making up for it. I know you guys will love this chapter, late as it. I wrote it as if my feelings were speaking to me, it overpowered me and this piece was made. I am truly proud with this chapter and even if you guys aren't I won't care because I love the feeling of being in control again. But I am sorry. *sob* Please, no more trying to kill me. How can I finish this story if I died? So please, enjoy yourself.

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke: What? You're not gonna be difficult. Me: Ya know, I still can't figure out how you're not gay when you love Naruto and both of you belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning:** MxM (yesh! I did it finally!)/ OOC-ness (especially for this chappie)/ yaoi (oh how bright the future is! xDDDD)

* * *

"What do you want to know?" Naruto sighed in defeat. Nowhere to run, too childish to hide in the closet and just too fucking lazy –and embarrassed- to leave the bed so why not just indulge the teme? They haven't really had a real conversation (if you count them talking before as conversations) since the red-bitch incident. Naruto absolutely refuses to even think of that woman's name. Heck, he'd be happy to ignore her existence but then that would make too much alike to Sasuke and that was what he was desperately trying to avoid. They haven't even known each other for a full month!

"What do you remember about last night?" Now that question was awfully weird, in so many ways! Naruto was more concerned with his nakedness rather the more pressing thing that happened the night before. He blushed and immediately Sasuke could see what Naruto was thinking. He sighed. "I didn't do anything to you. I just cleaned you up." He was really annoyed now.

"Oh," was all Naruto could say. "Um, can I get a change of clothes first?" he asked timidly. He wasn't sure why he was asking but he felt like he really needed a diversion. For what? He wasn't exactly sure. Maybe he really wanted to bolt rather than talk even though he already resigned himself to face the raven. Sasuke's frown hardened. He told the blond he looked stupider when he's thinking yet the blond still does it. _Though if he's frowning he does look cute_, a voice in the back of his head supplied. He shook his head to be rid of the voice. That stupid non-existent existent will not distract him today, though it was right, Naruto would look cute that way.

_Fuck stop it!_ Okay, he was officially losing his mind over the blond. Why? _Why_ over an idiot for crying out loud!

Naruto was watching Sasuke with a confused frown. _Had he gone mental just coz I asked him for clothes?_ Naruto paused at that thought and he shook his head too. _That is just fucking ridiculous_. So he decided to speak once more.

"Are you okay teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him making Naruto roll his eyes. Seriously, the Glare of Seriously, the Glare of Doom was getting old. "I just want a shirt, a pair of pant and underwear. As you are very much aware, I'm butt naked under this blanket," Naruto pulled the blanket tighter to as if to prove his point. Much to his dismay Sasuke shook his head.

"No, you're going to bolt the moment I walk out that door," now Naruto was in awe. Sasuke can read my mind!

"That is just freaky," Naruto had an awe and frightened look on his face. Sasuke sighed.

"I didn't read your mind idiot. You are just too predictable," Sasuke's glare somewhat softened. If it hadn't been dark Naruto would have seen the very light pink coloring Sasuke's face. Yes ladies and gents, he was absolutely aware of Naruto's 'but naked'-ness as the blond had so nicely put it.

"Then give me a bathrobe, it's in the wardrobe right? You don't have to step out for it," Naruto demanded in a pleading voice. That tone pleased Sasuke very, very much. He smirked. Naruto saw it in the darkness and his face burned but he still had some defiance in him. "I don't want to be naked in front of you. Now give me the damn bathrobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes and complied.

"You should learn to say please dobe," Sasuke said as he handed the article to Naruto. The blond stuck his tongue out before burying himself in the blanket to wear the bathrobe. It wasn't as good as a shirt and technically he was still naked but it was still better than being wrapped in nothing but a single blanket. He burrowed his way off to the other side of the bed, opposite Sasuke of course, and put his feet to the floor.

He stretched and moaned at how good it felt. He didn't even care that he did it in front of Sasuke. For all he knew the raven didn't like him at all. And what he knew wasn't the truth at all. Sasuke was really entranced by the show Naruto was unconsciously giving him. He never knew Naruto had a lithe body and the way he was stretching (Naruto's back was facing him) was making him all hot and bothered. Oh yeah, Sasuke was watching like a predator on prowl. Naruto oblivious to the hungry stare he was receiving spoke.

"What did you ask me before?" he asked bending forward and presenting his covered behind to his spouse. If Sasuke didn't have such high self restrain he would have licked his lips. He was really into what he was seeing that he took a while to answer the blond.

"I asked what you remember about yesterday dobe," Sasuke kept his voice steady, "you're way too young to be having short term memory loss idiot." Naruto turned his head to glare at the raven. "Teme," he muttered and he was finished with his small exercise. He turned to face his husband who was still at the other side of the bed. Invisible to Naruto in the dark Sasuke swallowed once.

"I remember I was talking with Kakashi-sensei about you and then appeared out of nowhere," Naruto said bluntly. Then he remembered the small details and he blushed. "You, um, thanked me for complimenting your hair and…" Naruto trailed off refusing to say what happened right after. _Sasuke thinks I'm beautiful_, Naruto thought blushing furiously and pouting. Naruto was so caught up with that beautiful memory that he missed the sincere smile Sasuke was giving him. He too was embarrassed with what he said but he had meant it all.

"After that?" Sasuke decided to save the blond before he embarrassed himself mute. Naruto frowned. Not because of Sasuke's question but because he can't remember. He tried picturing the scene again in his head but everything after that was blank. Then he remembered shattering.

"I remember glasses falling everywhere and I was shouting," Naruto said slowly, he remember he was hysteric, " I was screaming and then I don't know. It's all black in my head." Then his expression turned anxious. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked. Sasuke was looking at him calculatingly. So he was aware yet not aware when it happened.

"I'm fine dobe. Nothing you do can hurt me," he meant to say that as a teasing but Naruto still had that anxious look in his eyes that he couldn't help but go to his side and try to comfort him. "I'm fine Naruto. Only the glasses and whatever stuff the wind was blowing got to me," he said gently pulling Naruto's face to his. It must have been his expression that assured the blond as the blond sighed in relief right after that.

"What happened to you when you were younger?" Sasuke asked as softly as possible. He didn't want to ask so soon after Naruto had shown how fragile he was but he needed to know. He wanted to know more than needed. He wanted to know what is it that's haunting Naruto and driving him to hallucinate like that. He wants to protect Naruto from that, if it was in his power to do so.

Sasuke should feel surprised that he was feeling this way but he wasn't. In fact, it felt right. The want to protect this blond, his blond, his Naruto, it just felt right. As if he had found his place in the universe. The flash of pain in Naruto's eyes brought him back to reality. Naruto gently pushed the hand holding his face and looked away.

"I can't," he whispered. The fear was evident, Naruto was still afraid of whatever it was that had happened.

"Why? I can help you," Sasuke's voice was almost as low and pleading. He couldn't stand it. His Naruto wasn't like this. His Naruto was one who would tell everyone what they wanted to hear, be it the truth or lies. He may not always speak about his emotions but they were so clear that it didn't need to be spoken about.

"I just can't okay. Please, just drop it," Naruto's voice turned into irritation. He folded his arms across his chest and looked away. He wanted to frown but what he felt was agony. He couldn't, not yet. He just can't. It was too soon. He closed his eyes as the memory came back to him and his face scrunched up in pain.

"Naruto, open your eyes," Sasuke's worried voice reeled him back to the present. He opened his eyes and everything was blurry. He was crying. "Look at me, please," Naruto felt the surprise at the plea and reverted his gaze back to his spouse. He saw the worry, he saw the guilt and he felt guilty. Sasuke shouldn't look like that. He was stronger than he was right? _Please be stronger than me, please don't look like that_, Naruto silently plead.

"I'm sorry, I won't ask about it anymore," Sasuke apologized surprising the blond even more. Sasuke never apologizes, not even when he was wrong. I guess he really is feeling guilty, Naruto thought as a smile crept onto his face. His smile made the sadness in Sasuke's eyes go away.

"Jerk, you finally apologized," Naruto mumbled pulling Sasuke's face down and touching their foreheads. This time Naruto got to see the sincere smile he missed and his favorite smirk from the raven he's beginning to learn to love.

They stayed like that for a while. Their forehead against each other, Naruto's hands on Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke's arms loosely wrapped around Naruto's waist. It was a tranquil silence, where the silence itself were words spoken between them. Then Naruto giggled. Sasuke looked at his questioningly.

"It's nothing," Naruto said but Sasuke still wanted to know. Naruto sighed in content before speaking. "He said something before we got married and he was right about it," Naruto giggled again. They were gently swaying from side to side as Naruto spoke. It almost seemed as if they were dancing to a ridiculously slow and mute tune.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked genuinely interested.

"He said the one I'm marrying would be taller than I am and he's right. You are taller than me," Naruto smiled brightly. Sasuke smiled too. He was glad. Naruto was almost back to his normal self.

"Why would he say that?" Sasuke decided to humor the blond since the topic of his family made him happy.

"Well, he always teased me about being shorter than him. I don't think I'm that short. My head is past his shoulder," Naruto smiled warmly. Sasuke was actually making an effort to make him feel better. He felt warm inside. Yes, he was really starting to love this man.

"He has a point, you are short," Sasuke teased lightly. Naruto pouted for a moment before he smiled again. "Perfect for this right?" Naruto was talking about their position. Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, perfect." Again it was quiet.

"Sasuke," Naruto called after a while.

"Hm," Naruto hesitated to say what he wanted to say but Sasuke tightened his loose embrace coaxing the blond to go on. He didn't like the tell tale sadness dancing at the edges of his blonds' eyes.

"Do you…you really don't want me?" he asked slowly. Sasuke's lips thinned. He remembered well enough what he said that day and he regretted that he said it. It wasn't the truth and the truth was…

"No," Sasuke said. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry I said that. I never meant any of those things, not then and definitely not now," he said softly. Naruto had his eyes directly at Sasuke. He was feeling hopeful even though he shouldn't be…but Sasuke denied not wanting him. Then there must be hope.

"I was angry," he continued, "not at you. I was never angry at you but you were there when I felt like venting and I said all those hurtful things that I don't mean. I'm sorry," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Kakashi told you about my past and everything was the truth. I was trapped in that place for 8 years and every choice were made for me. I felt powerless. I thought I was a little bit freer when I was finally allowed to go wherever I wanted to and I was enjoying it even though I was told I could only wander in Konoha's grounds only. But I grew greedy. I wanted to leave and be on my own. I don't want to be tied down by my family anymore but then they told me about the treaty." He breathed in again, much slower this time.

"I was beyond furious. This was going to tie me to the house even more and all I wanted was to be on my own. I can't really vent out loud because I just can't do that so I went around doing things my family disapprove of. I wanted to call the whole thing off but it wasn't in my power. Again, I felt powerless. I feel like I'm not really a man. But then I met you and it didn't seem so bad but I was still angry. That bitch Karin coming here was the last straw. I just blurted out things I felt before we got married but I never felt better. You were upset with me and I feel like crap all this time but my pride was in the way. I just couldn't say I was sorry."

"Truth is, I do want you, even if I'm still trying to deny it. I do want you and I don't hate you. You are loud most of the time but that's just a small thing compared to all the good things about you. I don't get how you can stand being in the same spot with me after how I treated you all this time. You're just too good." And he stopped. To his surprise Naruto was smiling brightly at him.

"Thank you," he whispered. "That was more than I wanted but I guess I needed you to say that," Naruto said. "I'm sorry too," Sasuke again gave him the quizzical look. "I was making you uncomfortable this whole time right? I was asking for things you've never done and I wasn't really thinking about how new things would be for you. I should have been more considerate and I'm sorry I wasn't," Naruto said as he moved closer to Sasuke's body and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck.

"Hn, guess we learned something from each other today," Sasuke whispered as his face moved closer to Naruto's.

"We learned a lot from each other today," Naruto corrected him breathlessly. He never felt this intoxicated with someone before. It was driving him crazy.

"Yeah," he leaned closer and Naruto closed his eyes.

Knock, knock.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I brought your lunches. Sorry it-" Kakashi closed his mouth at the sight by the window. It warmed him to his core seeing them. He stepped back out placed the tray of food he had brought by the wall and slowly closed the door. Smiling to himself, he walked away with an unusual spring in his steps.

Both Sasuke and Naruto never noticed Kakashi's appearance at all as they shared their first kiss.

"You will tell me about it right?" Sasuke asked as they laid on the bed, Naruto on his chest with his arm wrapped around him. Naruto absent mindedly trace circles on Sasuke's shirt while he thought about it.

"Yes, I will," he said. The he raised his head to look at Sasuke's eyes, "I did say married couples don't keep secrets from each other didn't I?" he smiled and he place a small shy kiss on the raven's lips. Sasuke chuckled and returned the kiss. _It's just a matter of time_, he thought silently.

Outside, their lunch was left untouched for the rest of the day.

* * *

I might just cry at this point. This chapter came from within me if you get my drift. I wrote it from the bottom of my heart and I tried hard not to over make it. I hope I didn't stray much from the point. And oh my gosh I did not plan for it to go this way and it did, beautifully so! xDDDDD And they kissed for the first -and second- time too! Kyaaaaa! Oh my gosh, the hour is upon me. Seriously, it's 4.30 am. So;

RnR please! Oh and you can be mad at me coz apparently, I do have a death wish.


	17. Chapter 17

*squeal* I can't help it! I just finished this one and I just sooooooooooooooooooooo want you guys to read it! This so wasn't in the original planning but I somehow have lost the book where I wrote my storyline in and though I still remember it clearly, I'm improvising! And I hope I'm not gonna cut directly to the middle because things are just going way too fast though I do like it going fast. Means I don't have to sit down, relax and have another writer's block. (Illogical, I know)

I just MUST reply to you guys who stuck with evil ol'me all this time.

**popette**: Thank you love. ^^

**yuulegui**: *ish kissed many many times* Oh! Stop it! I'm trying to publish another chappie here! xDDD Jk! Thank you for the invisible kisses!

**skyglazingMar**o : I'm sowwy! T-T But I posted another chapter right after yesterday so am I forgiven? OoO

**roboguy45**: You naughty naughty you! You read my mind! xDDD But no luvin' for you yet. x)

**everyone**: Thank you. I thought I lost you all to my procrastinating. T-T

Onwards to the story! I'm sure you guys are gonna lurve it coz if I recall correctly, half of you guys were asking for this from the start. Though I must warn you, I'm a sucker for romance. Just telling! Oh, and read the warning too kay!

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke: I am not gay! I just want my dobe! How does that make me gay? Me: Kishimoto-sensei your Sasuke just cannot comprehend its concept, Even Naruto accepts it!

**Warning:** MxM (finally some lime! xDDDDD Just a little, honest!) / OOC-ness (I love the ooc did here!) / **YAOI**! FINALLY! SOME ACTION! XDDDDDDD/ Lemony goodness! I'm sharing a little of the concentrated citrus acid in my head with you guys!

Turn away all ye who wishes not to read stuff like this! :U

* * *

"What! This isn't supposed to happen!" Karin screamed as she slammed the spying binoculars into the ground in anger. Luckily it wasn't badly damaged. A few dents here and there due to the force she used to slam the item. The person beside her rolled her eyes.

"I told you destroying the garden glasses weren't going to work," she said to Karin as loud as possible over the howling winds. They were lying down on a higher ground some distance from the mansion. In hopes of not getting blown off they had themselves bound to some nearby boulders.

"It should have! He should still be angry at blondie and when the glasses broke he should be angry at him and blaming him for everything!" Karin shouted back. The female rolled her eyes. "Clearly things did not go as you planned Karin," she said. "Let's head back and report. He won't be happy with what happened." At that Karin shuddered. She knew she would be in big trouble.

"You're demoted from the Sound Five. Tayuya will be taking your place," the bespectacled man spoke. "His order but truthfully you have never earned your place as a Sound Five. And you are no longer on the mission. Your actions backfired and make the plan even harder to continue. I am assigning another person for this task."

Karin had tears streaming down her face but she accepted the verdict without contest. It was better for her to listen. She doesn't have a death wish. Tayuya was smirking beside her. Her expression was smug. _Finally it's my turn_, she thought with pride.

"I will do it, Kabuto-san," Tayuya offered but to her surprise Kabuto glared at her.

"No, you will stay here and make sure Karin doesn't do anything stupid to jeopardize the mission. You were partly blamed for not stopping her last action," at his words Tayuya's face fell. Kabuto turned his head to the four people sitting in the dark. "Kidoumaru, don't fail like Karin did." His words made one of the four chuckled.

"As you wish."

* * *

It was as if the weather was acting on the feelings of the newlywed. The night they finally made up the storm died down and the next day the sun finally shone hot and bright. The reconciled couple slept through the whole day. Kakashi had ordered the others to not bother them and that he would send their meals to their room. As he expected, the two never even bothered to open the door the whole time they were inside and their food were left untouched. He chuckled every time he went to collect the uneaten food.

Secretly, he was hoping they were having sex. It was long overdue. After all, it's been about a month since they were married. _Maa, kissing and cuddling is something_, he thought as he tried to listen at the door. As expected, no sound what so ever. _They must be sleeping_, he sighed. _Something is progress_, his final thought before he left with the tray to the kitchen.

Naruto woke up feeling unusually refreshed and happy. He blinked a few times to rid the sleepiness away and realized that he was exactly where he was the day before. He faces was red in a second flat. He looked up and saw that Sasuke was still asleep. By the light he judged that it was just after sunrise. He watched Sasuke sleep. His expression was calm and the crease on his forehead was absent and so was the ever so present tick on his temple. How so different from when he was awake.

_Maybe not that different, he looked like this when we talked yesterday_, Naruto thought fondly. He reach for the stray hair that was blocking his view and pushed it behind Sasuke's ear. When he had his fill he gently placed his head back on Sasuke's chest and listened to his spouse's breathing. Everything was perfect. He recalled what they did yesterday. They had only talked after they kissed. Sasuke asked him about his family and Naruto about his. He was glad Sasuke liked his parents. He thought the man might have been uncomfortable with them but just as he had thought about Sasuke's mother, Sasuke thought the same about Kushina Namikaze. She was Mikoto Uchiha's clone in red. Naruto had laughed uncontrollably after that.

They both shared the same thoughts about each other's older brother. They were both uncomfortable with Kyuubi and Itachi. Sasuke said something like seeing dislike in the big brother Namikaze's eyes and he instantly returned the feeling. Naruto was somewhat spooked by Itachi's demeanor. And his eyes. They scared the shit out of him though he added lightly that he loved the twins already.

"_Yeah, they are hard to hate. Wait till we get back, they'll be slamming you to the ground like they always do to me at home," Sasuke said._

"_A teme as big as you getting knocked down by kids barely taller than your legs? That's hard to imagine," Naruto laughed some more._

"_I like indulging them. They are the only reason why I can bear living there all these years," Sasuke explained._

Naruto smiled at the memory. Sasuke wasn't bad at all. He just need someone to crack that stoic mask he wore. Maybe, maybe his mask has cracked open. Naruto could see that this Sasuke was different from the one he first met. He's stubborn and kind at the same time. He know for sure that the time will come when this man will show him everything that he's hidden all his life. And when that time comes he will do the same. No more secrets.

Then Naruto was red again when he remembered the kisses they stole from each other every now and then.

Sasuke took a deep breath in and huffed loudly. That was the first sign of him waking up. Naruto tilted his head to look at his teme, _my teme_, he thought happily, and smile when the black orbs he was so engrossed to revealed themselves to him.

"Good morning," he greeted. Sasuke breathed in a few times and blinked just to make sure he was really awake and to clear his sight. Naruto was really smiling at him.

"Morning," he said as he returned the smile. The blue orbs he was so absorbed with was brimming with warmth. He liked that a lot. "What time is it?" he asked voice still heavy with sleep. Naruto shrugged.

"Don't know but it's been a while after sunrise if that helps," Naruto answered. Sasuke nodded and breathed in deeply again. Then he shifted his position along with Naruto's. Naruto almost yelped when Sasuke suddenly lay on his side and in the process Naruto's head fell on to his arm. Sasuke then took his free arm and wrapped it around Naruto's form and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes again.

"Doesn't matter," he said sleepily. Naruto chuckled softly.

"It's bright already and we haven't left this room in like two days," Naruto said yet snuggling closer to Sasuke at the same time. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry," Naruto added with his eyes closed. Sasuke sighed.

"A few more hours," Sasuke whispered making Naruto chuckle again. Naruto struggled in the embrace and pushed Sasuke onto his back again. He moved till his head was above Sasuke's and kissed him. That had Sasuke awake immediately. He wrapped his hands lazily around the blonds' waist and pulled him on top of him. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as best as possible as they deepened their kiss.

Things were getting hotter, they were feeling hotter. Sasuke so experienced with this act asked to be let in. He nibbled softly at Naruto's lower lips and when the blond moaned Sasuke took that chance to add in more spice. His tongue was in play now. Naruto was lost. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke's wet appendage was everywhere in his mouth. He couldn't hold on to his voice at all. He moaned loudly when the tongue touched his and prodded. Sasuke wanted him to do it too.

Shyly and very much obvious it was his first time Naruto followed Sasuke's tongue into his mouth. He tried to do what Sasuke did to him, imitated is the best description. He knew he wasn't doing a good job but his confidence rose when Sasuke groaned throatily at his ministration. Soon, much too soon Naruto needed air and he regrettably broke away from Sasuke. His lips felt swollen and very wet and much to his embarrasement, not that he really cared, he was drooling. He realized that Sasuke's eyes were glazed over and that his face was red too. It was a beautiful picture to Naruto and much to his satisfaction the raven was panting too.

But Naruto hasn't had enough. He wanted it again, the feeling of complete euphoria just from a deep kiss. Sasuke could read what was in his mind and smirked. Naruto was suddenly breathless. Then Sasuke pulled him down again and they started their tongue battle again.

Sasuke was greatly pleased. He was making Naruto do sounds that he knew the blond would never willingly do. And he felt even more satisfied when he realized this was Naruto's first sexual experience. He was the one taking that first. If anyone could see his mind, it was clear how smug and proud he was feeling not to mention really, really turned on.

He kept in mind that Naruto had never done this before as he slipped his hands under Naruto's bathrobe and began feeling up and down his slender legs. He felt Naruto shuddering against him. He opened his eyes and saw how red Naruto was and he got the urge to smirk. Too bad the mouth on his was too big of a distraction. He cupped the blonds' ass with both hands and Naruto moaned heavily into his mouth. He groaned at the heavy reaction. He was getting more into it by the second and he didn't want to scare his blond by going too far too fast.

Naruto was lost in ecstacy. He liked it and it scared him at the same time. He knew Sasuke was going really slow and for that he was grateful. Every little touch felt like fire and he felt as if he was on fire already. His heart was beating faster than he'd ever felt before and his mind was blank. He broke the kiss again to gulp some air and stare at the completely ruffled raven under him before diving for another kiss. He just couldn't have enough.

Feeling a little bolder, Sasuke reach Naruto's sash and pulled in undone. Slowly and carefully he placed his hands on Naruto's hips and traced them over the blonds' stomach. Naruto shuddered again and pulled Sasuke's face closer to his. Sasuke was really pleased and glad that the blond wasn't pushing him away. Felling utterly superior he moved his hands to Naruto's chest and brushed against his nipples.

Naruto gasped at the shock he felt from his chest and unexpectedly broke the kiss. Sasuke licked his lips at the reaction and continued playing the blonds' nipples with both hands. Naruto moaned and groaned and his eyes were shut tight at the feeling. It was far too much and a bit weird but it felt so good.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto gasped and he buried his head beside the ravens. Sasuke groaned low at the sound of his name and place his mouth over the blonds' pulses. Naruto cried in shock this time and then gasped loudly. Sasuke sucked hard while his fingers never stopped pinching his blonds pink nubs. Naruto sobbed. Sasuke immediately stopped in alarm and looked at his Naruto. Naruto panted and opened his eyes.

"W-why'd you s-stop?" he said still trying to get air into his lungs.

"Sorry," Sasuke said, "am I going too fast?" Sasuke was genuinely worried. His hands were still against the blonds' chest. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"N-no, I like it," Naruto said breathlessly. And Sasuke was back in the mood. He prized Naruto's mouth open and kissed him harder than before. One hand went under the bathrobe to Naruto's back and he felt for the spine. Naruto arched into him and the kiss was broken again. His moan was loud and this time it went straight to Sasuke's groin. Sasuke was surprised when he realized that his manhood was rock hard and straining against his underwear.

"Fuck Naruto, you look so hot," he groaned as he reattached his lips to the blonds' neck. Naruto did the same and they both groaned heavily. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and pulled him down and kissed him again.

"Sah..nghh ah," Naruto tried to call him but the lips moving all over his collarbone was impairing his ability to speak. And Sasuke was too much into it that he didn't hear the blond calling for him. Naruto had to pull him for a kiss to get him to listen.

"I wanna, I wanna touch you too," Naruto said still in the same breathlessness. Sasuke nodded and quickly shed his shirt and Naruto threw it off somewhere he didn't care to care. He had more pressing issues at the moment. Like Sasuke's bare chest for instance. He was at lost for words. Hell, he didn't think he could manage another full sentence after the last one. Feeling totally nervous and definitely not knowing what to do, he leaned down and kissed the raven's chest. Sasuke's deep groan reverberated against his chest and Naruto's confidence spiked. He tried doing what Sasuke did to his chest and was pleased with the result. His body and Sasuke's weren't that much different after all.

But Sasuke was getting a tad bit impatient. _Screw this, I can't take it anymore_, Sasuke thought furiously as his dick screamed for release. He pulled Naruto for another kiss and kept his there while he felt for the blonds' member. Naruto starter when he felt a hand at his manhood and groaned when the hand enclosed around it. He was getting scared.

"Sasu…what are you doing," he said shaking slightly.

"Sorry Naruto, I just can't take it anymore," Sasuke kissed him again. He moved his hand up and down Naruto's length and tried to tone out Naruto's gasps.

"Sas-Sasuke, w-wait, please," Naruto pleaded. He used one hand to stop Sasuke's ministration on his private place. As good as it felt it was still scary. This time he had tears at the rims of his eyes. Sasuke hearing the panic in his blonds' voice abruptly halted his action. He looked up and saw the tears. Instantly panic took over.

"Shit! Fuck, I'm so sorry Naruto," he tried to scramble away from Naruto but the blond held him still. He placed both hands on Naruto's face and looked at him closely. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in a rush. He really felt bad. Much to his surprise, Naruto shook his head.

"It's okay teme," Naruto smiled at him but it failed to make Sasuke feel better, "I was just surprised. That's all." Now that he was a little calmer he really wanted Sasuke to continue. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"No, I shouldn't," Sasuke looked away. Now Naruto was getting annoyed. He pulled Sasuke's face back to him. "Why not? You're not going to hurt me," he said with a conviction even he wasn't sure of. Sasuke sighed.

"What if I go too fast again? What if I do something you'd get scared of and not stop? That'd be practically raping you," Sasuke spoke. Naruto's eyes were wide. He never thought of it that way. But that was beside the point.

"There's no such thing as raping your own spouse stupid," Naruto bumped his forehead softly against Sasuke's. "Doesn't mean it won't hurt dumbass," Sasuke retorted. Now Naruto was mad.

"Fine, if you won't do it then I will," Naruto sat straight and went straight to Sasuke's pants. Sasuke was totally shocked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dobe?" Sasuke wasn't really shrieking but you get the idea. He tried to bat Naruto's hands away only to earn a glare from the totally frustrated blond.

"I am going to give us both release and you can't stop me. I know you're hard too," Naruto palmed Sasuke's rock hard cock above the pants. Sasuke bit down the groan. "Fuck…" he muttered. Then did it hit Naruto hard. He was going to have sex with Sasuke, as in he wanted to have sex with Sasuke. And he was touching Sasuke's…little friend. And Naruto burned red from top to bottom. Sasuke noticed Naruto's pause. He looked at the blonds' expression and couldn't help chuckling. Naruto got even more redder but he wasn't one to back down. Finally Sasuke decided to end the male's misery.

"Come here," Sasuke gently pulled Naruto's arm and the blond fell on top of him again. Wasting no time he kissed his blond and rolled them over. The position made Naruto even more nervous but he knew he trusted Sasuke fully. They broke the kiss and Sasuke looked at Naruto with a serious expression.

"I'm not going to go all the way today so don't worry," the last part was said softly meant to calm the blond, and it worked. Naruto pulled him down for a chaste kiss and nodded. Not waiting for the blond to freak out again he pulled his own member out of his pants and thrust his hand along his length a few times. It dripped not long after that and he looked up. Naruto was looking at his manhood with awe. He expected fear and he was surprised. Feeling like an ass again he leaned down and whispered breathily into the blonds' ear.

"Like what you see Naruto?" Sasuke's seductive tone set Naruto's whole body on fire again as he moaned. Then he bit said appendage lightly just to mean what sound Naruto would make and blew on it. Naruto shuddered and sighed heavily with ecstacy.

He took his hand away from his own weeping member and reached for Naruto's. He took it in his hand again and did they same thing he did with his dick. Like him, it didn't take long for Naruto's dick to start leaking out precum. Watching Naruto's expression made Sasuke impatient again and quickly he gathered their slick cock and began his first handjob.

Naruto had never felt anything like this ever before. It was so overwhelming and incredible that no words could accurately describe how he felt while Sasuke did that. Heck, he never even heard of the handjob before.

It was better than masturbating alone and it got him thinking that sex would be even better. He tossed his head moaning and groaning, gasping and crying as Sasuke worked on their problem. Sasuke was mesmerized by Naruto. His lithe body arching upwards towards him and his face when he cried and Kami, those eyes when he looked at him. He could drown in them.

They both felt it coming, the blissful release they seek from the start. Sasuke quickly bit on Naruto's shoulder to muffle his cry as he came and Naruto came screaming Sasuke's name the moment Sasuke's teeth broke his skin.

They panted had. Sasuke swallowed and tasted copper. He got up and saw that he'd bitten Naruto's shoulder just a tad bit too hard. Then his gaze turned to his favorite pair of eyes. Yes, it was absolute. He loved Naruto's eyes. And that was a small admission that he was beginning to admit he had feelings for the blond. Warmth spread all over him when Naruto gave him the smile that was only meant for him. And he returned it with his own smirk.

Suddenly they heard a dull thunk from the door. Someone either purposely hit his head against the wall or someone just fainted. They both were startled and their eyes were at the door wide. Then a voice came from outside.

"Don't worry boys, it was just Sai. We'll leave you guys now," Kakashi said cheerily. Then they heard the sound of dragging moving away from their room and all was quiet again. They were both pale, the earlier blood had drained from their faces. Then their eyes met again, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Naruto shrugged and they both laughed.

It wasn't after the laughing fit subsided did Naruto went red again. He just realized that he was almost totally bare against Sasuke.

"Gah!" He pushed Sasuke off the bed and quickly scurried under the blanket that made sure he was not bare the day before. He was sure he was literally on fire. _Shit, shit shiiiiiiiit! Kami! Oh Kami what the fuck just happened?_ Was what he was thinking.

"Should have seen that coming," Sasuke muttered to himself as he got up and rubbed the spot on his head that hit the floor first. "Trust you to get all embarrassed after we did it," he said to Naruto. Naruto's only response was to pull the blanket tighter over him. Sasuke sighed and got back on the bed again. He could see Naruto flinching as he came near. "I'm not going to do anything bad dobe." Naruto was still but he could imagine his pouting face. He chuckled.

"Was I that bad?" Sasuke asked as he sat right behind Naruto. Naruto didn't answer immediately for he really was busy pouting.

"No…" he said quietly. Sasuke smirked.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you from under there," Sasuke teased. Naruto's face got impossibly redder.

"I said no teme," his voice still muffled by the blanket.

"Can't hear you dobe,"

"I said you were good!" Naruto roared as he flung the blanket away. Then he saw the devilish smirk on Sasuke's face he had the strong urge to run. Too bad, Sasuke pinned him first.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered with a smile. Naruto's shock quickly turned into embarrasement. He turned his face to the side pouting cutely. Sasuke took that as an invitation to kiss Naruto's exposed neck. Naruto became even more red at the ministration but he was used to it, sorta. Sasuke even licked his wound and the dry blood there. "Sorry about your shoulder. Couldn't help myself," he said placing one last kiss before gently pulling Naruto's face to his again. He just wanted to see his beautiful blue orbs again.

"It's okay," Naruto said stiffly, still embarrassed. He raised his head to peck at Sasuke's lips and then he pushed the raven off of him gently. "I wanna take a bath so get off of me," he said. Sasuke complied and let the blond leave his arms. Naruto quickly got into the bathroom and locked the door. Not that he didn't want Sasuke to come in, he just really, really needed to compose himself. He was flushed with embarrasement when he recalled what happened but he couldn't help smiling either.

_It's really starting to feel like a honeymoon_, Naruto mused as he took off the soiled robe. He was still smiling and the redness on his face was fast leaving. Deciding he needed his original skin color back he splashed water on his face and it worked. Then he heard knocking at the door.

"Need anything?" Sasuke asked from the other side. Naruto was instantly red again. He frantically reached for the used bathrobe and looked around. There wasn't a towel or another set of bathrobe in there. He cursed Kami Sama for making things weirder. He went to the door and opened the door ever so slightly.

"Uhm, could you get me another bathrobe? Or a towel?" Naruto asked shyly. From the crack he could see that Sasuke was still shirtless and his zipper was still unzipped. He blushed again.

"Sure," Sasuke smirked seeing how red his bride was. He walked back to the cupboard and took two sets of bathrobes, one intending for his use after Naruto was done. Naruto on the other hand was thinking should he or should he not invite his husband inside the bathroom with him and each option had their merits. But can his heart handle that after everything that had happened the last two days?

"Don't worry yourself dobe, I'll be right here when you're done," Naruto didn't realize Sasuke was handing him the bathrobe until he spoke. He blushed again and held his hand out to take the item but Sasuke was cunning. He pushed the door a bit, pulled Naruto's outstretched arm and kissed him deep again.

_Kami, I still haven't gotten enough!_ Naruto's only thought when he immediately wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and returned the kiss. Knowing that his dobe had fallen for it he quickly carried the blond into the bathroom to have his way with him.

* * *

What chu think? Me likey ma recent spurt of creativity. Hope I didn't go too far. I mean, I'm no man and I've never had sex my entire life so this is new to me. Oh, and did I mention that this is my first published kinda-lemon scene? Guess I forgot to mention in above. Haha. So;

RnR please! Lots and lots please! xDDDDD


	18. Chapter 18

Hellow! I just finished typing this up. I thought I wanted to make it longer but because the next part is gonna skip a few months I thought better to let you guys read this part first. I sooooooo must stop trying to give you guys hints here! Dx You don't know what I'm talking about but I really was about to hint about the next chapter here. You know, I feel like a total pervert writing this chapter. You'll get me at the end of this chappie. I've never felt this abashed even when I'm writing lemon! Okay, it's official. I do come from a different planet. Now to my readers who reviewed!

**richon** : Uwaaa! You guys aren't allowed to speculate out loud! Dx kay, just kidding. lol And I won't tell *wink*. And I am not gonna confirm that Orochimaru _is_ behind all the evil between the two...crap, I actually just gave that away right? Darn it...

**Celestialfae** : I ain't telli' and ya can't make me! xP I'm more focused on their present right now.

**Nanami of Falling Snow** : I'm a virgin too but my eyes aren't. Gosh I sound like a closet pervert! Dx But really, I just read some very, very good lemons here. has long destryed my innocence. lawl (that ain't even the truth!xD )

**skyglazingMaro** : Yay!

**KyouyaxCloud** : No lemon for you till you calm down. xD

**yuulegui** : Please, I'm Nicky to everyone including you and all the readers! x)

**roboguy45** : You pervy you. Haha. Don't take my fun out of making you guys kill me yet. xDDD

**devilstwin6969** : Thank you. I tend to over make sexy scenes but that one came out fine. ^^

Gosh, I ended replying to all reviews I got for chapter 17...haha... neways, have fun in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto: Yeah Sasuke. We both belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Me: *looks smug*

**Warning**: MxM/ OOC-ness/ yaoi ( no moar lemons for you guys till you **all** calm down xD)

* * *

"You guys had sex? For real, right?" Sai was pestering Naruto for details. It was around two o'clock and Naruto was having a snack when Sai suddenly barged into the kitchen and demanded to know everything!

"Sheesh, you're such a gossip Sai. How come I didn't notice that before?" Naruto pouted as his friend.

"Because you were too busy being angry at Sasuke-kun that you didn't really look at me," Sai explained in a hurry. "Now come on. You guys had sex right?" Naruto chocked on his juice. His face was all red and Sai's face brightened up. "Yes! Shino owns me money," Sai said triumph. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No, we weren't having s-s-"Naruto buried his head into his folded arms. He was really embarrassed now. "We weren't doing that! We were d-doing something else!" Naruto said in a whiny tone.

"But you guys were intimate right? I heard you this morning," Sai reminded him. Naruto glared but his blush kinda ruined the effect.

"Why the hell were eavesdropping on us? Don't you understand the term 'privacy'?" Naruto made an air quotation for added effect. It made Sai laugh at least. Naruto huffed in annoyance.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Sai chuckled. "You do know I'm gay right?" Sai asked and he got a gaping Naruto instead of an answer.

"What?"

"Ow, tone it down Naru-chan. I'm not deaf," Sai rubbed his ears. Naruto was still gaping and Sai was seriously getting worried. Then Naruto was pointing at him but still gaping. No words came out of his mouth.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone as he entered the kitchen. Naruto quickly turned to Sasuke still opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, unable to utter a word. Sasuke sighed and motioned for Sai to leave the area. Sai just smiled his creepy smile and left the couple. Sasuke quickly took the chair beside Naruto and helped himself to the sandwich Naruto had made. That quickly snapped Naruto out.

"Hey! That's my food," he whined. Sasuke smirked but didn't cease in his feasting. Naruto was annoyed but guess he shouldn't really mind. He had something he wanted to confirm with his teme anyway. "Is Sai really gay? Is he?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. Sasuke resisted the urge to jump the blond and swallowed what he was chewing instead.

"I thought he told you when you told me you two were friends," Sasuke said in an offhand manner.

"But he didn't…"Naruto trailed off as something in his head lighted up. "Oh, so that's why you don't like him. Because you think he has the hots for me," Naruto laughed at the glare Sasuke was giving him. Unexpectedly Naruto leaned closer and placed a light kiss on Sasuke's lips. "Don't worry, I told him I'm yours only." That softened Sasuke's eyes but he turned away from Naruto. Naruto almost giggled when he saw Sasuke's cheeks going light pink.

"Come on, we're going out," Sasuke said as he stood up from his chair and pulled Naruto's hand with him. It's Naruto's turn to have his cheeks flared. He looked to Sasuke in confusion.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Somewhere," was all Sasuke said.

In the car, Naruto was even more confused. He had deduced they were going to stay out by how they had a suitcase packed but why? Why were staying out and where? He turned to Sasuke again. The raven was still on the phone. He frowned.

"Teme," Naruto called, "talk to _me_!" He knew he sounded like a spoiled brat. Not his fault, Sasuke was the one who brought it out of him. Sasuke chuckled then spoke one last time to the receiver.

"Sorry aniki, I have a baby in need of my attention right now," and with that he closed the phone and put it away. He turned to Naruto who was glaring daggers at him and pouting very much like a baby. _His fault for having a cute baby face_, Sasuke chuckled inwardly. He didn't even cringe when he thought like that anymore. He's finally accepted that Naruto was part of his life now. He raised an eyebrow questioning Naruto's expression quietly.

"I am not a baby," Naruto said.

"Sure you're not dobe," Sasuke chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto was using the puppy dog face now. Sasuke resisted the urge to jump the blond, again, and opted to look outside the window. Kakashi chuckled silently in the driver's seat. The other two, Sai and Shino, were following them in a different car right behind them. Since Naruto was clueless about the world outside of Konoha he didn't know anything about wherever it was they were headed to. Nor would he ever be able to recognize the road they were driving on.

"Sasuke, where are we going to? Tell me," he demanded in a pleading tone, something he learned to be Sasuke's weakness. He saw Sasuke grit his teeth in refusal to tell but he knew if he tried hard enough Sasuke would end up spilling anyway. "Teme~ tell me, please," he used his sweet pleading voice. He wasn't ashamed of using that tone since he used it all the time before he got married, and he used it on all his friends.

"No," but so far Sasuke wasn't falling too hard for it yet. He whined some more and he saw some more resolve fall from Sasuke's eyes. Inside Naruto did a victory dance. "Then at least tell me why we're going," Naruto asked as he slid closer to Sasuke and leaned on his arm. He felt Sasuke weighing the pros and cons of answering that question and decided that it wouldn't do any harm.

"You asked to go out the first week we were here remember," Sasuke spoke softly. Naruto raked his memories back to the first week and he 'Oh'-ed. He was trying to forget all the hurtful times and focus and the last few days instead but he was happy that Sasuke had not forgotten his request.

"Thank you," Naruto said happily as he intertwined their fingers together and laid his head on Sasuke's arm.

Turned out they were headed to a resort by a beach somewhere in the country with the best sea view ever. Even better than the Uchiha honeymoon mansion. Sasuke was hoping that the blond wouldn't mind actually being by the beach for once instead of just looking at it.

Aww, he's being considerate. How cute.

Somehow that particular beach was unaffected by the storm even a bit. The water was still clear and blue. The beach's sand still soft and as wet as sand would get after it rained. Even more surprising was that none of the trees seemed to be uprooted unlike the trees within the vicinity of their mansion, or the trees on the road they were on their way there.

And of course Naruto liked it. They spent what was left of that day simply walking along the surreal beach, not talking and just simply basking in the fact that they were accepting each other's differences now. They didn't hold hands like any other couples in love, but then again they didn't feel like they were in love. Not yet at least but they were awfully close to each other.

They had dinner just the two of them in the restaurant which faced the beach just as it got dark and they were served with one of the best sunset views ever. Naruto rated it second best to the ones he'd seen back from the mansion. They made small chats, nothing big but they enjoyed it never the less. That night they slept like logs, of course after a very rigorous exercise. Worry not for they didn't go all the way. Sasuke know well that Naruto wasn't ready for it yet.

The next day, due to Naruto's pleading eyes, they went shopping. Okay, it's not as bad as it sounds. Naruto had only wanted to buy souvenirs for the people back at home and it was then that Sasuke uncomfortably told him that he can't see his parents and big brothers whilst he lived in the Uchiha Complex and under his father's rule. Naruto was silent all the way to the market making Sasuke worry very much.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked when they left the car entered the market. Naruto was still quiet but he didn't look sad. That made Sasuke wonder what Naruto was thinking. "Naruto?" he called and the blond finally reacted. He sighed.

"I guess I knew that already…somehow," Naruto sighed again. Then he gave Sasuke a smile, a sad smile. "It's okay. I can ask Kakashi to send it to them right? Or the other maids? I can do that right?" Naruto's tone was hopeful and pleading. Sasuke's heart felt like it was wrenched tight. He didn't like Naruto looking like he had no one to hold onto. Then for the first time, he held Naruto's hand and gave him a short assuring kiss.

"Yes, no one can stop you from doing that. I promise," Sasuke promised. "It's not like you can't do everything and there's always loopholes in every rule," he added. Naruto was a tad bit stunned listening to Sasuke comforting him. Though he had accepted that the raven had changed a bit it was still weird seeing him nice. Still, it was a nice change and Naruto acknowledged it by smiling at the man.

"Thanks," said the blond and he leaned for another kiss. For the next few hours he had brightened up considerably and was buying gifts for all the people he could think off. When it came to Sasuke's family he tried to get Sasuke's opinion. Tried being the keyword here.

"What would Mikoto kaa-san like?"

"I don't know,"

"What about your brother?"

"I never cared what he likes,"

"Your dad?" Naruto's tone amused. Sasuke just shrugged making Naruto laugh loudly.

"Okay, forget about them. What about Tatsuki and Tatsuya?" Naruto changed the subject in question. The question seemed to make Sasuke think and Naruto was pleased to see that.

"I guess they'd like some sweets and maybe caps. I don't know why but they're obsessed with caps," Sasuke answered. Naruto's eyes were wide and unbelieving.

"Seriously? Caps?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. Naruto blinked a few times. "Wow, that is weird," he chuckled softly. Naruto looked around the marketplace and spotted a shop selling clothes and, of course, caps. Naruto instantly dragged Sasuke there and by noon they were holding loads of items meant for gifts.

Sasuke was a tad bit uncomfortable eating at normal restaurant but he was feeling like indulging Naruto so he bared with it. The gifts were safely tucked in the cars. Sasuke and Naruto ate in a single table while the team of three ate nearby.

"Hey, when do we leave back to Konoha?" Naruto asked. He might have bought gifts but he had no idea when they were supposed to return. Sasuke chuckled once.

"We still have a week," Sasuke said. "We can look around the whole place if you want," he offered. Naruto thought about it.

"What do you wanna do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. At that Sasuke smirked.

"Lots of things," he said in a very suggestive tone making Naruto blush crimson.

"Pervert."

* * *

No, they did not spend their entire final week exploring each other's body. That's because Naruto was really freaked out by what Sasuke had said and made sure to stay clear away from his husband, much to the raven's annoyance. Naruto not being beside him was annoying enough, but him spending with time with Sai that was just over the top.

The moment they stepped into the cruise that would take them back to Konoha, Sasuke cornered Naruto and had him by his hip the whole way home. Sasuke didn't try anything much since Naruto was clearly spooked by the idea of them engaged in sexual activity every ten minutes. Secretly Naruto was a tad bit disappointed.

"Why do you look so angry?" Naruto braved himself to ask the very agitated Sasuke. The raven ignored him and continued reading his book. Naruto pouted. "Sasuke, talk to me," he said moving closer to his husband. Said man glanced at him and continued to ignore him while concentrating on his book again.

Naruto became annoyed. An annoyed Naruto is also a force to be reckoned with though not as lethal as a sick one. He inched closer to Sasuke with determination in his eyes and pulled the book away. Before Sasuke could shout at him he quickly covered the other's mouth with his, successfully ending any word he might have said yet awakening another part that was happy to take things further. And he was not taking a 'no' for an answer.

"Why is it so taxing even though we're not really having sex?" Naruto asked tiredly as he lay besides a very satisfied Sasuke.

"Because I'm that good," Sasuke smirked. _Figures he'd say that_, Naruto rolled his eyes at the answer. Naruto yawned making Sasuke turn to look at him. "Are you that tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," Naruto affirmed. "Hey, how many days left till we get home?" Naruto asked.

"A couple of days. Why?" Sasuke's eyes had this suggestive look in them making Naruto roll his eyes again.

"Pervert," Naruto smiled. "Was just wondering by the way," Naruto yawned again. Sasuke smiled warmly.

"Go to sleep dobe," Sasuke said placing a light kiss on Naruto's forehead. Naruto smiled happily before complying.

* * *

Gosh I feel like such a pervert! Why am I embarrassed over not so descriptive lemon than full blown lemon? I feel like an alien, seriously! Okay, so the next chapter is like 5 months after this one and I just want you guys to be prepared for it. So;

RnR please! I lurve all reviews. ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Hi! I'm back again! I think I'm publishing far too fast but I like it. I feel like I'm making up for the 5 months I didn't do anything for this story. Anyway, like I mentioned in the last chapter this story is going to skip 5 months between last chapter and this one. Why? Because I think the first few months of a marriage is boring and uneventful. People only learn about their spouses in that time frame but a bit after that they'll start planning things out of the other's knowledge. At least that's what I think. I'm not married so I don't know. I'm just assuming that after a few months both parties think they know each other pretty well. Thus comes this quite boring chapter that happened to be a bit long...surprisingly. I'm going to repeat myself a bit here, I had written out the storyline and right now the story is about at point no.4 and I have like 31 points to cover and sub-points for no.9 so yeah, the story is going to be quiet long. Now for the comments I find interesting.

**yuulegui** : Nu uh, no lemon juice for you or the others yet but it's getting there. Ahh, from your comment I see that I am not making progress with the plot. Damnit. Hope you'll find this chapter a tad bit interesting.

**Shane** : Thank you! Even though I don't really get your point (me not really understanding English fully) since the love making doesn't look so epic in my storyline...I'm a sucker for plots too you know.

**everyone** : I know, I know. You guys want lemons too but I just can't give it to you yet! T^T I'm sowwy! But please don't leave me! Uwaaaa! ToT

Alrighty! On with the story! I rambled too much already as it is.

**Disclaimer **: Sasuke and Naruto are both Masashi Kishimoto's property...yeah and so are the others but the setting and the twins are mine!

**Warning **: MxM/ SasuNaru-ness/ yaoi (next scene will come, I promise! After that it'll be practically non-stop!)

* * *

Sasuke's whole family greeted then upon arrival and just like Sasuke predicted the twins quickly tackled Naruto to the ground. Naruto was a little sad that his family couldn't be there but the twins and Sasuke, yes Sasuke, made it bearable. Itachi was very curious at how his brother was acting. He was being his usual stoic self but Itachi could sense that his brother was acting like that instead of actually being that way. He wondered what really happened during their honeymoon getaway. He was surprised at Sasuke's tone when he called him a couple of weeks before. That and the fact that he was teasing the blond while on the phone with him.

Mikoto and Fugaku may have not seen the change, or maybe they did and thought it was good for their youngest son but Itachi didn't think it as that way. He was glad that Sasuke had taken a liking to the blond because honestly the blond won him over when his children first kissed him. Still it was a wonder. What could the blond possibly had done to make Sasuke turn over a complete one-eighty? It was positively intriguing.

"Looks like you're not angry anymore about the whole marriage ordeal, Sasuke," Itachi remarked. Naruto was talking with Mikoto while playing with his niece and nephew while Sasuke watched quietly from the side. Itachi's eyebrow rose when he received no answer from his brother.

"Sasuke?" Itachi's call seemed to snap Sasuke back to his surroundings. It's very hard to see Sasuke not paying attention since he was always so aware of everything. Inside Itachi was feeling more curious. _What did Naruto do with his brother?_

"Sorry," Sasuke said with an icy tone. He'd rather die than tell his brother he wasn't paying attention to him. He would never admit a weakness even if everyone saw it clearly. Itachi nodded.

"As I was saying, are you over this whole arranged marriage ordeal?" Itachi repeated his question. Sasuke nodded and Itachi was okay with just that. It surprised him when his brother actually elaborated.

"I like him," okay, maybe not really an explanation but he still said something after answering non-verbally.

"I see," was all Itachi had to say. _Hm, my brother prefers to talk now. Curious_, Itachi thought. _Not that surprising considering how talkative Naruto is_, Itachi paused at the thought and added, _but Sasuke was never one to be influenced by other. Hm, Naruto is definitely a force to be reckoned with._

After they returned to the Uchiha Complex, Naruto made Sasuke ask someone to send his presents to his family and friends. Yes, the blond _made_ Sasuke do it. He simply told Sasuke he won't let Sasuke into their bedroom if he didn't do it. Sasuke was between not believing and believing the threat but he decided not to take his chances when the bedroom is involved.

Speaking of bedrooms, Naruto and Sasuke finally got to settle in their quarters in the Uchiha Complex. When they were paraded to the complex their quarter was still under renovation so they slept in Sasuke's old bedroom in the main house. All his stuff had been moved by then of course but the room was grand never the less. Seeing their house for the first time Naruto was amazed. Sasuke's old bedroom just cannot compare.

The master bedroom, _their_ bedroom was ten times larger than Sasuke's old bedroom and even more lavishly decorated. Naruto speculated that Mikoto might have something to do with the brightness of the room which, he could clearly see, bothered his husband a lot.

"I like this room," Naruto said in awe. Despite the bright color and ornaments Sasuke was quite pleased as well. His mother really did an awesome job. Much to Sasuke's annoyance Naruto somehow managed to escape his clutches and went exploring their quarter instead. And as predicted he got lost in their unusually large house. For the record, it wasn't as big as the Namikaze's Residence but it was a new place and Naruto never got to see it so yeah, he got lost.

"Idiot," Sasuke growled at the wailing blond who he found in the store room at the farthest back of their quarters. "I told you to stay with me. I knew you'd get lost," Sasuke added as he led Naruto back to their bedroom. Naruto didn't care about the insult for he was still at awe at how Sasuke managed to find him.

"Whatever teme, I'm just happy you found me," Naruto said with joy as he clutched Sasuke's arm tightly.

"Have you had enough of the house yet?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Good," was all he said before he pushed the blond against the wall and had his way with him again. He was going to make up for the time he spent looking for the blond all over the house.

So yeah you could say they were the happiest couple at the time but things have to go back to normal at some point. It took five months, five freaking months for Sasuke to tone down his sexual urges. In those five months he molested Naruto every chance he got, and mind you he had a lot of chances.

Naruto finally got use to the house, even thought his time was always occupied by a certain horny raven, and he didn't need Sasuke to show him around anymore (all he did was jump him while giving him the tours after all).

On those five months both males seemed to learn a lot from each other. While they were on their honeymoon they didn't really notice each other's small quirks like how Sasuke dislike cleaning up after a mess (especially messes he made with Naruto) or how annoyed Naruto gets if Sasuke just walks away after each meal. Naruto didn't mind the first month but he did mention it to the raven yet his spouse did nothing about it. So yeah, he's entitled to get annoyed.

Sasuke for once realized that his blond loved to nag when he doesn't get his way. Not all the time. He nags at small things like cleaning the mess he made with his carving tools and wood chips, or when he just watched as the twins remodeled the whole living room or when he lazes around when Naruto was cleaning the house.

He didn't understand why Naruto nags when he does that. He didn't actually have a workshop to carve sheaths for his intricate blades and workplace was just too far from home, not to mention his head works better seeing Naruto work. He just couldn't stop his niece and nephew destroying the living room because that would make them unhappy. Naruto had a skeptical look on his face when he told him his excuse.

"And you don't mind making me unhappy?" was Naruto's retort before he stomped away from the raven.

And for sakes he was lousy at cleaning. What could he possibly do when Naruto was cleaning? He'd end up making a bigger mess instead. Naruto just rolled his eyes at that but he stopped nagging him about it after Sasuke really did try to help and well…you get the picture. Yes on the molesting part but that wasn't all. It was like total destruction. Enough said. Sasuke can't handle a vacuum even if his life depended on it.

So Naruto banned him from being in the same room with him whenever he was cleaning. Sasuke, of course, did not listen and continued to laze around whenever Naruto was cleaning the house.

Sasuke practically let Naruto do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted since they started living there. Naruto wanted the house to themselves only, he got it. Naruto wanted to cook, he can. Naruto wanted to dress him up every morning before he goes to work, Sasuke lets him do it. Naruto wants Tatsuki and Tatsuya to come over, he kidnaps them from whatever lesson they were having and let Naruto play with them.

But to everything there will be exclusions. One time Naruto's friends came over, every single one who came to their wedding were at their front door wanting to see their married friend. Sasuke allowed it that one time only. Whenever they came again he always had always made sure Naruto had something to do or, if his head was blank, he'd do stuff to Naruto just so that they'd leave. Why? Because Naruto pays them more attention than to him whenever they're around. Though they only went there once.

Naruto usually gets upset because he's only knew his friends came over after they left. He never suspected that it was all Sasuke's doing.

Sasuke also hated it when Kyuubi comes to visit. Yes it was up to his elder family member whether to allow visitors into their complex but seeing Naruto was Sasuke's decision. And Sasuke abuses that privilege every time. And still Naruto never suspected Sasuke's involvement.

"Those guys always comes when I'm busy," Naruto mentioned it to Sasuke one dinner almost, and I mean almost, making the raven choke. "Even my brother comes when we're, um, occupied," Naruto's face burned as he said that. Sasuke swallowed whatever it was in his mouth and not looking at Naruto as he did it. He was pretty sure he won't be able to handle his composure if he looked at the blond.

"You can't possibly have something to do with it right?" Naruto was just joking with that question but Sasuke's silence somehow made him uncomfortable. He had frowned at the Uchiha but dropped the subject after that.

Naruto never usually went up to the main house unless Sasuke brings him there. For the past five months he had only been there three times. All three times he was there because the occasion calls for it. The Uchihas were celebrating his addition to the family and they had celebrations held for him much to his embarrassment. And he was finally formally accepted into the Uchiha family. Still Mikoto told him he was welcomed to the main house whenever he felt like going there.

So that day, exactly five months since he was married, Naruto went to the main house alone for the first time. Sasuke was at work but he preferred it that way. He wanted to see Mikoto kaa-san and ask if she knew anything about his friends and brother missing him every time they came. It's been bothering him since that dinner with Sasuke. _Did he had anything to do with it?_ Naruto hoped with all his heart that Sasuke wasn't responsible for it.

Despite all the things he didn't really like about Sasuke, he loved him. They were small things after all.

"Naruto-kun!" Mikoto's delighted tone reached his ears the moment he entered through the doors of the living room. His face instantly lit up as well.

"Mikoto kaa-san," he called formally making the woman scoff and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug enthusiastically. He hadn't hugged anyone besides Sasuke in a long time.

"How are you Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm great," Naruto replied. Mikoto smiled but she knew something was bothering the blond since he was in the main house, alone too. "How are you? I haven't seen you since that party two months ago," Naruto said.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine dear. I was about to go tend to the garden. Mind joining me?" Mikoto offered and much to her delight Naruto agreed. In ten minutes they were dressed as anyone would when they're mingling with flowers. "So, what brings you to the main house today?" Mikoto decided to ask. Naruto was a bit surprised at her question but he easily deflected.

"Can't I just come to the main house to see you?" Naruto had those puppy eyes when he said that making Mikoto laugh merrily. Naruto laughed along.

"Of course you can honey," she replied hugging him swiftly before returning to the weeds at her flower bed. Naruto giggled once. "But really, why did you come? Usually you'd stay away from the main house unless Sasuke's here with you." Mikoto's eyebrow raised questioningly. _Why is it that every Uchiha I know can do that and I can't?_ Naruto wondered curiously. Naruto shrugged seeing Mikoto's expectant eyes.

"I don't know. I just thought you might know something…" Naruto trailed off. He didn't really want to ask. What if she said Sasuke really had something to do with it? What if she said Sasuke was the reason his friends couldn't see him? What if Sasuke didn't want him to see them? What if he really was the reason? He'd feel betrayed if it was true…though he'd feel a hundred times better if it was otherwise. He was confused and his heart was heavy. He didn't want to feel bad about Sasuke. He didn't want to think that Sasuke's a bad person. He knew Sasuke was not a bad person though it still won't change the fact that Sasuke used to be like that.

"Better in than out," Mikoto said gently. Naruto was taken aback by her words. He must have looked silly thinking that hard in front of her. Sasuke did say he looked dumb thinking…he shook his head to rid of the memory. Sasuke was still evil at the time.

"Well…something has been bothering me," Naruto said quietly. Mikoto nodded in encouragement. "Remember those times my brother and my friends came over?" Mikoto nodded again. "Well, I never got to see them. I never even knew they came until after they left." Naruto said. Mikoto looked puzzled now.

"Really?" Mikoto's tone surprised. "But I always sent them to your quarters every time they came. What were you doing all those time?" Mikoto asked. "And I always told the maids to tell Sasuke that they came to see you especially when your brother came." Naruto frowned.

"Something came up every time. Usually the twins just trashed our place so I went to clean the demolition zone. When I'm done at one place the twins would've trashed another place and I'd go clean part of the house and they'd do that all over again all day and I missed my friends. Something other time I'm just preoccupied by Sasuke," he explained getting unusually red at the last part.

"Hm, I'll tell Itachi not to let my grandkids over at your place when they come over. Those two are always causing trouble for you and Sasuke," Mikoto said in a disapproving manner. Naruto's quickly panicked.

"Oh no, not at all. They're actually really sweet," Naruto quickly said, "at times." He added with a nervous laugh. Mikoto's expression was doubtful as if she was saying '_yeah, right_'.

"Those two are always bragging about messing with you. Are you sure they're not bothering you on purpose?" Mikoto asked.

"Of course not. We play a lot and sometimes they get on my nerves…" Naruto's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence and he looked away. Then he actually remembered something. "Though they did that whenever Sasuke's around." He frowned. "It's like they got an invisible signal to annoy me every time Sasuke come and watch us play."

"Huh, I always thought you are hard to annoy what with your cheerful attitude," Mikoto wondered out loud, "Are the twins really getting on your nerves? I thought you like children." Naruto laughed.

"I love them, don't worry about that. I guess they picked something up from Sasuke ever since we got married and annoy me just to see if they can do what Uncle Sasuke can do," Naruto laughed again. At that Mikoto laughed too.

"Oh those two are always picking up what Sasuke's doing. It's like he's the father and not Itachi," Mikoto said. Then she answered Naruto's unasked question. "Oh Itachi complains about it every time. He said his children are always trying to copy what Sasuke's doing and he had to use Sasuke as an example if he wanted the children to pay attention in the lessons. Speaking of that, Sasuke's been taking them away from lessons a lot lately. Do you know anything about that?" At the last question Naruto laughed nervously. Sasuke never lied to him about that. He did kidnap them for lessons just to entertain his whims.

"Maybe."

"Uncle Na'uto!" _Bless them_, was all Naruto was able to think about before he was slammed to the ground. "Oof," he exclaimed as he hit the soft ground.

"Tatsuya! Tatsuki! Get off of your uncle now," Mikoto's worried voice reached Naruto's ears over the giggling of the children and he felt her trying to remove them from him. He chuckled as well.

"Hey guys," he said as he tackled the children to the ground much to their excitement. They shrieked loudly before laughing loudly at their uncle's action. He heard Mikoto's laugh somewhere behind him.

"Uncle, uncle! What you doing here?" the timid Tatsuya asked. Tatsuya were the shyest of the twins. He rarely talks to anyone besides him and Sasuke. He was shy even to his own father.

"Yeah, yeah, what Uncle Na'uto doing at main house?" Tatsuki's eager voice reached his ears. The two children quickly helped Naruto sit up and they propped themselves on his legs. Tatsuki was definitely the liveliest of the two, though not as energetic as Naruto.

"Oh I came to see grandma," he said to the twins.

"Why?" the twins asked simultaneously. Naruto contemplated what to say.

"Not gonna tell," he teased them with a big smile.

"Why not?" Tatsuya asked loudly with an annoyed frown.

"Because I'm not gonna tell," he laughed.

"Aw!" Tatsuki groaned and she pushed him to the ground again. The three laughed.

"Ehem," Mikoto cleared her throat. The three turned their head to her with questioning looks. "Don't you two have a lesson this morning?" Mikoto asked with an eyebrow raised, again.

"But obãsan!" the twins groaned.

"No," Mikoto said sternly. "Go to class now before your father finds you," Mikoto ordered. The children groaned again with a pleading look to Naruto but the blond shook his head.

"Go to class or Uncle Sasuke will be mad," Naruto said to them. They groaned in defeat. They got up to leave.

"Give me a kiss first," Mikoto said to them brightening them up considerably before running to her and kiss her cheeks. Then they marched to Naruto and kissed his cheeks too. They said their goodbyes and left for their morning lesson.

Naruto was a bit stunned at the kisses. They've only done that once before to him.

"They kiss everyone they like," Mikoto answered. "Sasuke taught them that." Naruto was puzzled yet again.

"Huh? Sasuke taught them to kiss people?" he asked disbelief coloring his tone. "Really?"

"Oh yes. He told them that if you like someone you should kiss them," Mikoto told him, "thought not the way he does it. He told them specifically to kiss the cheeks of people they like." Mikoto smiled warmly.

"Stay for lunch," Mikoto pleaded as the blond made to leave.

"I can't. Sasuke comes home for lunch and I haven't made anything yet," Naruto explained apologetically. Mikoto's face fell. She looked very much like his mother when she did that and it made Naruto nostalgic, and a bit sad.

"Mikoto kaa-san," he called, "you look a lot like my mother." Naruto said to her making her smile again.

"Oh your mother and I are childhood friends. Some people say we look like sisters," she said.

"You guys sure do," Naruto agreed with a merry laugh. Then he saw the clock and nearly yelped. It was almost noon! "I have to go. Sasuke will be hime soon," Naruto wore his shoes in a hurry. "I'll see you again soon Mikoto kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Come here whenever you feel like it," Mikoto beamed. Naruto smiled back and said goodbye before he left for home. Naruto wasn't so familiar with the whole complex yet but he remembered the general route from his house to the main house. It took time to get back but at least he wasn't lost.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked as he entered the front door. Ah, Sasuke had beat him to it. By the looks of it Sasuke just got back too. Naruto was a little startled to see his husband when he opened the door but he went to him never the less.

"I just got back from the main house," Naruto explained. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him questioningly. "I just went to see Mikoto kaa-san. Haven't seen her in a while." Naruto said defensively.

"Hn," Sasuke's natural response. "That why you're late?" Naruto shook his head.

"Got ambushed by Tatsuya and Tatsuki," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Did you get lost on the way back?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Nope! I remembered the long way you showed me before," Naruto answered proudly. Sasuke nodded again. Then Naruto remembered that lunch was not ready. "Um Sasuke, I didn't have time to make lunch," Naruto said apologetically. Sasuke stared and sighed.

"Figures," he said before pulling Naruto with him. Lucky them neither had taken their shoes off. "We'll eat at the main house." He answered before Naruto could ask and they made their way back to main house using a shorter way Naruto was sure to forgot.

"Naruto-kun," a very pleased Mikoto called the moment she spotted Naruto again. Then she saw her baby boy and her smile grew impossibly wider. "Sasuke, what a pleasant surprise." Mikoto hugged both her sons.

"Mother," Sasuke said mechanically. He didn't know how to really act in front of his mother. She was so different from the rest of the Uchiha. He returned the hug awkwardly and let her hug Naruto again.

"Why are you both here?" Mikoto was genuinely surprised. Then she turned to Naruto, "I thought you said you were going to make lunch for Sasuke?" she asked. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"He beat me home," Naruto said.

"Great! You both will be having lunch here then, right? Let's go to the dining room. Everything's being set up right now," she said then turned to Sasuke. "Your father and brother are here too today so we can all have lunch together," she added merrily. Inside Sasuke really wanted to groan. He was betting on having lunch only with his mother and the twins.

"Okay," was all his reply consisted off before his mother shepherded them to the dining room. Both mentioned men were already in the room by the time the trio reached there. Tatsuya and Tatsuki were there too but they weren't seated by the table like their grandfather and father. They were talking to themselves in whispers by the wall directly behind Itachi. Their faces brightened up considerably the moment they saw their favorite uncles. Their smiles made Naruto smile too and the corner of Sasuke's lips to turn upwards just a tiny miniscule bit.

"Sit down. You both look like idiots standing here," Mikoto ushered them to the table and she took her place by Fugaku's side. Tatsuya and Tatsuki quickly got up and went to their uncle. Sasuke and Naruto sat opposite of Fugaku and Mikoto. Tatsuki quickly claimed the spot beside Sasuke and Tatsuya beside Naruto. Itachi raised his eyebrow at his children's actions.

"I thought you both were out on a business trip," Sasuke stated as they ate. Naruto was entertaining the twins, Tatsuki was by Tatsuya's side the moment Naruto said he'd tell them a story, Mikoto busy talking to Fugaku about some stuff so Sasuke's statement was directed to his brother, Itachi. Itachi didn't bother making eye contact since his brother wasn't either and answered him.

"Father thought it would be nice to see mother again after month of absence," Itachi said. "And the children were happy to see me. Though they are much more pleased to see you two." Sasuke smirked. He didn't blame the twins for liking him more than their father but he didn't blame his brother either. He would have ignored his children if Naruto had died, not that they would have any. He frowned at the thought. _No, Naruto will not leave me._

"It's not their fault nor ours," Sasuke stated simply. Itachi nodded.

"I know," he said simply.

"Uncle S'uke! Is it true?" Tatsuki pulled at Sasuke's arm before the man could respond to his brother. Sasuke's smile was s little more prominent this time as he switched his attention to his niece.

"What is it, Tatsuki?" he asked.

"You really angry if we don't study?" Tatsuya was by his other side now with a worried expression. Sasuke wondered what the twins were talking about but answered them never the less.

"Yes, I would be angry," he said. At that Tatsuki and Tatsuya almost looked like they were going to cry. His eyebrow was raised again. "Why do you ask?"

"Uncle Na'uto said you be angry if we not study this morning," Tatsuya sobbed a little. _Oh_, thought Sasuke. His mother's giggle caught his attention.

"They were going to skip a lesson this morning when they saw Naruto," Mikoto explained. _I see_, Sasuke nodded at his mother.

"Don't worry, I won't be angry for too long so don't skip your lessons," Sasuke calmed the twins.

"What about if you come get us?" Tatsuki asked considerably cheerful already.

"That's alright," he grinned much to Itachi's annoyance.

"Children, you should not skip your lessons," Itachi voiced making the twins wince slightly.

"Yes tou-san," they chorused. After that the two sulked as they sat beside Sasuke.

"Oh which reminds me," Mikoto suddenly said. "Naruto came by this morning and he was asking me about his friends' visit. Do you know something about it?" Mikoto asked her youngest son. Everyone else was quite interested in the topic. Naruto turned to look at him expectantly.

"What about it?" he asked. He had a rough idea about the exchange between his blond and his mother.

"Naruto was wondering why he never got to see his friends and his brother every time they came," Mikoto said clearly.

"So?"

"Well, I always had someone informing you about their visit. You did tell Naruto about that right?" Mikoto asked. Naruto had a scandalized look on his face. _So Sasuke knew?_

"I rather not talk about stuff between me and Naruto." Sasuke said with finality and the subject was dropped. Inside he groaned and panicked. Naruto had a look in his eyes that looked like disappointment. He was definitely not going to be happy by the end of that day.

Sasuke left for work as soon as he sent Naruto home. He was quiet all the way back but Naruto clearly showed sign of wanting to talk. Naruto resolved that they would take whether or not he wanted too the moment he got back. But before that time came, he'll have to make dinner and sort out the laundry.

"So, are you ever going to tell me if my brother or my friends comes to visit again?" Naruto asked casually as they ate their dinner. Sasuke froze before tactfully resume eating. "You can stay quiet the whole night you know. I'm going to keep asking no matter what." Naruto pointedly looked at him. Naruto knew Sasuke can be quiet all night if he wanted too but Naruto's words were not to be taken lightly either, and Sasuke really hates it when Naruto talks a lot. Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke's resolve somewhat lowered.

"So, are you going to tell me why you did it?" Naruto asked without waiting for Sasuke to speak. He looked at his spouse expectantly. Sasuke grumbled ever so slightly.

"You are always talking to them when they're around," Sasuke said in a monotone. Already he knew his night was not going to end well.

"Of course. I haven't seen them in ages so there's a lot of things I want to talk with them about," Naruto frowned at Sasuke's point. Sasuke's actions became a bit mechanical after that. He _knew_ his dobe wouldn't get his point.

"You ignore me dobe," Sasuke said icily. Naruto's frown deepened.

"No I don't. You just don't pay enough attention to me when I'm with them," Naruto retorted.

"Hell I don't. My attentions are always on you," Sasuke replied looking straight at Naruto's eyes now. He was angry.

"You just don't like them," Naruto accused since he had no other comeback for the staring comment.

"That's right. I don't like anyone who likes you, or anyone who you like besides myself," Sasuke said looking back at his food. Naruto blushed a bit but he was still upset.

"When did I ever say I like you?" Naruto pouted.

"All the time," Sasuke retorted. "Now can we go back to eating?"

"No, you still haven't answered my question," Naruto said icily making Sasuke flinch inside. "Are you really not going to tell me if they come and see me again next time?" Sasuke became mechanical again.

"I don't want them to see you, or you to see them," Sasuke said, "and that is my final decision." With finality he got up and left the table with a very stunned blond.

* * *

It's a bit long and somewhat pointless for those who desire lots and lots of yaoi and smuttiness but like I said, I appreciate plots a lot. Trust me when I say this one is a long way from done. Writing down storylines aren't my thing but this one if I didn't write then I won't be able to write. I just love the plot I came up with. Okay, rambling some more but here's what to expect after this (though I'm not sure if it'll be in the next chapter). Naruto will leave the Uchiha Complex with Mikoto's help and hide with his grandmother. Sounds good? So;

RnR please! xD


	20. Chapter 20

The next chapter is up. I am hyper at the moment but thinking about this story and the last chapter made me sad. I always loved reviews and they power me up after each chapter. I feel all weak inside knowing you guys hate the last chapter. T-T

But thank you to those who did review my boring chapter! xD Gotta say this, **rokudaime09** no they cannot have their own babies while I'm still working on this story with the storyline I have. Hmm, maybe I'll make a short drabble when I finish this story. ^^ Hehe, I got an idea from you and it's totally unrelated to this story. xD

**mangaromance**, I just wanna type this for you : O_O I seriously did not see a review like that happening...but I see your point. xDDD

This chapter finally exploits the possibility of last chapter so have fun reading it okay. Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine they are as much as I want them to be. I'd be killed by the other fans first. Masashi Kishimoto owns them. T^T

**Warning**: MxM/ no lemon this chaper/ shouting...

* * *

"Father," Sasuke called respectfully at the man who was busy dealing with paper works.

"What is it Sasuke?" Fugaku replied without looking up at his youngest son. "I'm busy right now and I have a flight to catch in an hour. Make it brief. What is it about?" Fugaku asked as he handled the papers on his desk.

"It's Naruto." That made Fugaku pause at his work and looked up at his son.

"What's wrong with him? He looked fine yesterday at lunch." Itachi asked as he entered his father's study.

"He's fine. I have something to ask from father," Sasuke said to his brother. Fugaku stared at his son for a while before urging him to continue silently.

"I want to set up a rule for Naruto."

"Let's hear it," Fugaku nodded and inside he knew his son will get what he wants.

* * *

Three different 'what's echoed in three different places at three different times but all in the same day. The first came from the Namikaze's Residence.

"What?" Kyuubi shouted after his mother relayed the message her best friend Uchiha Mikoto had just told her. "What do you mean? What are you talking about? Why did they do that!" Kyuubi shouted some more.

"I'm sorry sweetie, Miko-chan just told me about it just now on the phone. I didn't know about this and neither did your father. They just came out with the decision this morning and got it circulated over the complex just now," Kushina said worriedly. She was concerned too about her baby boy but there was nothing she could do. Her husband would tell her to stay out of their matter so why bother?

"Just drop it Kyuubi. He's part of the Uchihas now," Kushina tried to calm her firstborn.

"But that's not fair. We're still family for Kami's sakes," Kyuubi almost tore at his hair in his frustration. He very much hated the idea of his baby brother alone with that family, not everyone though. He's comforted by the fact that his mother's best friend was there to accompany his brother. "Gosh I hope he'd be fine there." Kushina nodded in agreement.

"WHAT?" This exclamation was louder since it was a group that shouted it. Kiba, Sakura and Ino were the ones who screamed, Chouji and Hinata had their mouth's gaping while Neji and Shikamaru frowned as they all stood in front of the Uchiha Complex. One of the captains of the guards told them that they couldn't come anymore and why that was so.

"This isn't possible! That bastard would do just about anything wouldn't he?" Kiba growled.

"That stupid Uchiha!" both Ino and Sakura screamed together.

"That man is a blind jealous," Neji hissed while Hinata sobbed in his arms.

"We f-finally g-get to see h-him," Hinata sobbed. Both Hyuuga had yet to see Naruto since his wedding and they were finally allowed to have a vacation. Of course their first agenda was to see their newlywed friend only find that they weren't allowed entry.

"Ceh, let's just leave. There's no use standing here anymore. They're not going to let us in," Shikamaru's voice was colored with annoyance but not at his friends. They all knew his irritation was aimed at a certain Uchiha. Grumbling and hissing and growling they agreed to leave, except for Chouji. He sighed in disappointment.

_No food today either…_

"What?" Naruto slammed his hands onto the picnic table in the large garden right in the middle of the complex. He was beyond shocked. He was expecting himself to be outraged but what he felt was closer to lost. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Sasuke would do it to him. He couldn't believe Sasuke was this serious. Was he _insane_? What was he _thinking_! How _could_ he!

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sai apologized. "I thought you knew. I thought he told you about it. I'm really sorry," Sai apologized again. He seriously thought Naruto knew. He thought it Sasuke told Naruto about it and they both agreed on the matter. He never thought Sasuke would do something without telling Naruto. And they looked so happy when they were in their honeymoon period.

Naruto was trying hard to keep the tears at bay. He was angry finally. _Why? Why? Why did he do this to me? Don't I matter at all? Fuuuuuuuck!_ Naruto's thoughts were jumbled but he was clearly angry. Sasuke was at work at the time and Naruto thought he'd spend some time away from their house and explore the complex. Since he knew he'd get lost he asked Sai to accompany him. He never expected the man to have bad news to share with him.

It had only been a week since their not-so-discussion talk and Naruto had not been speaking to his husband ever since. Sasuke had also given him the cold shoulder treatment and refused to take back what he said. Naruto had thought the man may need time to see _his_ point of view…seems like it's a lost cause. He knew the man never went back on his words but come on! That was not his decision to make alone! Rule-wise yes but Naruto was no item. He's a person damnit!

"Naruto? Are you going to be alright?" Sai asked worriedly. He had never seen Naruto that upset before and mind you he had seen his fair share in Whirlpool country. "Naruto-kun, are you alright? I'm going to call for a doctor if you don't answer me."

"Shut it Sai. I'm furious right now," Naruto's eyes were on fire. He can't accept this overreaction of Sasuke at all. _If he wants an overreaction I'll give him one!_ Naruto shouted in his head. His scowl showed how very livid he was and Sai backed away a few steps.

_Uh oh, there's gonna be bloodshed today_, Sai thought as he gulped. Naruto didn't wait to see what Sai was doing when he got up and stomped away anger. _I better warn someone_, he thought frantically before leaving to find his group leader.

"Sai-san, where are you heading too?" Itachi stopped the rushing pale man. Sai stopped and bowed his head respectfully.

"Itachi-sama," Sai called. "I was about to find Kakashi-sensei. I'm afraid Naruto-kun is out of his mind at the moment and might kill someone." Sai explained briefly. Maybe it would help to have Itachi knowing. After all he's the elder brother of Naruto's source of ire and maybe he could stop an all out war between the two.

"I see," was all Itachi had to say before he left Sai standing where he was. Sai sighed as the man left. He rolled his eyes once and head back to his original purpose.

"What is the meaning of this Sasuke? Why did you ban people from coming to see me? Fucking why Sasuke!" Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs the moment Sasuke stepped inside their house. Sasuke didn't need to be a genius to know what Naruto was talking about. The order was barely out and Naruto was already well aware. _Sai_, he sighed inwardly.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Sasuke's icy answer. He took of his shoes and calmly walked pass the raging Naruto.

"What the fuck! Stop right there Sasuke! I'm talking to you!" Naruto stomped after him. Sasuke winced inside again. He really hated that Naruto used his given name when shouting at him. It shows that the blond was really livid rather than just annoyed.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Bullshit," Naruto spat. "If you don't have anything to say to me then you wouldn't have asked your father to make that fucking rule. Stop right there you coward!" And Sasuke stopped. He was angry now.

"The fuck Naruto!" Sasuke whipped around to face the raging blond. His face livid just as Naruto's were.

"You, you think I'm some kind of decoration around your house? A thing? Well fuck you Uchiha! I am a goddamn person you asshole! I have feelings! I get hurt when you do stuff like this and not give me a good reason for it!" Naruto shouted.

"So what? You never listen to what I want! I told you not to see them and you still want to meet them! How am I supposed to react? You were begging to be treated like a thing!"

"You never gave me a chance to compromise! I never even got to do what you want because you enforced them on me! You told me what you wanted and before I could do it you go make shit like asking your father to make a law just like the shit you just pulled! I am trying to understand you, you fucking prick, but you won't let me!"

"You know what Uzumaki, I'm just going to walk away. I don't have to explain a single shit to you. You forgot that you are part of the Uchiha now and our words bind you just as much as they bind me. Be angry all you want but none of your shits going to matter because you are now part of the Uchiha." Sasuke growled at the blond before really moving away from him and head for their bedroom.

Naruto let the words sink into him and he literally sunk to the floor. _Is this what it means to be an Uchiha? To have everything enforced into you?_ Naruto thought with dismay. _I really can't have a choice?_ The tears he tried to hold back before was freely running down his face.

Naruto didn't bother about dinner. He was too busy crying in the kitchen to care. Sasuke didn't bother to find him either. Hungry as he was he won't beg for Naruto to cook, though Naruto's cooking was to die for. Not the point. As long as Naruto wasn't seeing his point he won't say a word to the blond.

The next few days were like déjà-vu. Naruto was avoiding Sasuke like a plague much like the time they were at Whirlpool country only this time Sasuke felt no compulsion to seek his blond.

They didn't sleep in the same room anymore, or in the same quarter for that matter. The last time it was Naruto who left but this time Sasuke was the one who started the avoidance. The Uchiha had taken back his old room in the main house. Naruto only followed his example after he figured out that Sasuke was avoiding him.

"It hurts," Naruto admitted one day. He was in the backyard of their house with none other than Sai, his best friend. Make that his only friend within the Uchiha Complex who is not an Uchiha.

"Do you hate him?" said friend asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't but that's the reason why it hurts so much," Naruto tear up again but he was determined not to cry anymore, at least for that day. He had broken time several times the day before and his eyes were red and swollen. He looked ugly.

"He hurts you a lot of time yet you won't hate him? You must be a masochist," Sai meant that as a joke but he knew in Naruto's current condition jokes won't make an impact. Naruto shook his again.

"Not 'won't', I can't," Naruto corrected. "I'm in too deep no." Naruto said before burying his face in his arms again. He sobbed. Sai sighed. He got up from in front of Naruto and plopped down besides the blond.

"I honestly say I don't get you. He's been mean to you the moment he knew you yet you still manage to fall in love with him," Sai said looking up to the sky. It was a cloudy day with signs of rain coming.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at his best friend with shock in his eyes. Sai was surprised at the blonds' tone and a bit confused at what he meant. "The thing you just said, what was it again?"

"I said he was mean to you from the start but you still love him," Sai repeated slowly unsure of what the blond was looking for. Naruto abruptly got up and left Sai there with a very puzzled look on his face.

_Love? That's impossible. I don't love him_, Naruto thought furiously. _But I don't hate him either_, he thought in retort. _I mean I like him a lot but I can't possibly be in love with him. Like Sai said, he's been mean to me from the start and had only been nice after that storm._ Naruto thought back about the last week of their honeymoon and smiled sadly. _He was such a different man after that. He was so kind and caring and loving…oh no_, Naruto abruptly stopped from the pacing he's been doing unconsciously in the guest bedroom where he had taken refuge.

He had never thought of it that way before. Sasuke had been so nice to him ever since that he had gotten emotionally deep with the man. He never intended it to go that way. He only wanted to be close to the raven. Things should never had turned out that way. It was much too soon too.

_No, I can't, I refuse! No!_ Naruto sat down on the floor with his face between his legs and rocked himself. He felt like he might go crazy with everything that has happened. No, he begged in his mind. _I don't want it. It hurts already without it_, Naruto pleaded. He was crying again.

_I don't want to love him yet._

* * *

"Today marks the fifth day since you moved back into the main house Sasuke. Are you not worried about your Naruto?" Itachi asked. They were having dinner. Fugaku had taken Mikoto out to celebrate his return from work after being gone for so long so it was only the brothers at the table that evening.

"He's not going anywhere," Sasuke answered curtly.

"Yes but he is spending more time with that Sai. Weren't you unsecure about that man being around Naruto-kun before?" Itachi pursued.

"Sai is not interested in Naruto," Sasuke answered in the same manner as before.

"You trust him?" Itachi was genuinely curious. Sasuke shot him a glare showing he was annoyed with the bombardment of questions.

"No." He said with finality meaning to stop the conversation then and there but Itachi wouldn't have any of it.

"Then why let Naruto-kun spend time with him right now? I gathered you two fought a while back but won't it make Naruto easier to fall prey to those who likes him just as you do?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke froze inside. He never really thought about it that way. The blond was easily influenced after all and he had the attention span of a goldfish. But, he knew that Naruto won't just like someone else like he likes Sasuke. He just can't explain how he knows it.

"Nothing like that would happen," Sasuke said in a bored tone knowing his brother won't stop anytime soon. Itachi was eyeing his brother. One would suspect him thinking that Sasuke had lost his mind or something but what Itachi thought was far from that.

"You trust him." He stated. Sasuke really paused his action and gave a full blown glare to his brother. Him not saying anything told Itachi that Sasuke was toying with the idea himself even if he doesn't believe it.

"I do not." And with that Sasuke was determined to tune out everything except his food. Itachi knew Sasuke won't say a word anymore so he returned to his food. What Sasuke didn't know was Itachi was planning something as he ate and that plan revolved around Naruto.

* * *

I don't know whether or not this chapter is interesting, I was feeling quite loss writing it. Point out to me if I messed up with something. I'm obsessed with details. So,

RnR please! They fuel my insanity! Dx


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you! You guys got my craziness back online! Yup, I am crazy again and I think I've gotten my style back as well. THANK YOU! A bit on this chapter, I think I haven't gotten it all over the place, **latdh1, **at least I hope so. I think my usual style is back. What do you think? lol, read first. Right, to you guys!

**yuulegui** : I'm glad too he's a bastard again. lawl xD

**skyglazingMaro** : I know right. Though the pronunciation is a bit different. Uchiwa instead of Uchiha. lawl

**Celestialfae** : Uhh, about that. It's going a bit different than the way you say it. *add nervous laugh* You might get angry with the way this is going.

**Hitomi's shimobo** : Like I mentioned, I WORSHIP dramatic plots! xDDD Trust me, I can never make a story with a lame plot.

**Everyone** : Thank you for reading guys! TwT

**Disclaimer** : I haven't created a single character that's mine. So every character is Masashi Kishimoto's.

**Warnin**g : MxM/ no lemon again sadly/ cliffy!

* * *

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright? I'll leave if you need time to be alone," Sai called from outside. Hearing no sound he entered the house from the backyard and moved carefully towards the room he knew Naruto was taking temporary sanctuary in. He knocked the door three times before calling Naruto again.

"Naruto-kun, are you asleep?" No answer came from within. He contemplated leaving the house and leave Naruto to think… _Naruto might do something bad if I leave_, Sai thought worriedly. "If you want company after you've calmed down I'll be in the living room or the kitchen making something to eat." Sai said before leaving for the living room.

Halfway he turned around and head for the kitchen instead. Better fix himself something to eat before watching a movie or something in the living room. He didn't want to be dead bored as he was when they were assigned to protect the young couple in Whirlpool country anymore. He hated not having a television.

Sai streamed the programs available before popping a DVD in the player. The couple didn't have much but the ones available were very interesting movies. He knew instantly that it was Naruto's pick. Mind you they were all animations. Sai rolled his eyes when he first saw the meager collection.

He was watching the idiot main character entered the room filled with bad guys along with all his companions wearing ties and coats and blazers, they looked freaking cool, when a blob of blond lock lurked somewhere at the edges of his eyes but he ignored him. He was preoccupied by the handsome men and the somewhat pretty lady following them. The other lady was dying outside.

"Why did you pick this movie?" Naruto asked lurking at the corner.

"Coz this one looks the most interesting," Sai said not taking his eyes away from the dumb box. They watched the screen silently till the part where the whole gang started beating up the bad guys. Then Sai broke the silence. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay." And they watched till the movie ended. Then did Sai fully turn his attention to the unusually quiet blond. "Are you okay now?" he asked. Naruto stared at him a minute longer and nodded twice. "What are you thinking right now?" Naruto shrugged. "You still sad?" Naruto shrugged again. Sai sighed. "You hungry?" Naruto nodded. _Finally! Something __**not**__ boring_, Sai thought with triumph.

"Alright, you wanna make something or should I cook?" Sai asked earning a fearful look from the blond.

"No way. You're not coming anywhere near my stove!" Naruto said running to the kitchen as if it would catch on fire the moment Sai go in there. Sai laughed at the blonds' antics and followed him to the kitchen.

Naruto whipped up a simple vegetable soup and some rice for them. They didn't bother eating in the dining room. They both sat and ate at the counter making small conversation. It made Sai feel awfully weird. Naruto was never this quiet. He cleared his throat for the hundredth time that evening.

"So," the same start for like the tenth time, "what made you leave me in the backyard like that? Did I say something wrong?" he asked. Naruto froze then ignored Sai, again. This is getting frustrating, Sai thought with faking cheerfulness. "Naruto, you're being really weird." Sai complained.

"Shut up. I'm thinking here," Naruto said in a brooding manner.

"Silently?" Sai asked looking skeptic. Naruto didn't reply for a while so Sai continued eating feeling disgruntled, again. _Another short conversation_, he thought annoyed.

"Do you really think I love him?" the question knocked Sai out of his reverie and making him choke. He didn't catch the question fully.

"What was that?" Sai asked. Naruto looked away pouting slightly at the request.

"Do you really think I'm…" his voice lowered so much that the last part was barely audible. Of course that made Sai ask again what he was saying. "I said do you really think I'm in love with him," he repeated with a steady voice.

Sai was staring. With wide eyes. Blinking a few times. Naruto was worried.

"What?"

"Please don't make me repeat it again," Naruto begged. Sai stared, with wide eyes and blinking a few times, again. And of course making Naruto worried again.

"You're not pulling my leg, are you?" Sai asked. Naruto huffed.

"I am not. I'm just trying to make sense of things here. Things that you made me think of, remember?" Naruto meant their talk in the backyard.

"You…are being serious," Sai's tone was laced with astonishment. Naruto wasn't kidding. "Wow, you don't think you're in love with him? I mean you don't know you were in love with him? Everyone thinks you love him you know." Sai said surprising Naruto very much.

"What? I just thought about this today," Naruto exclaimed.

"Seriously? Ask anyone and they'll say you love him. And he loves you," Sai said making Naruto choke. He barely accepted the suggestion and now Sai was saying that Sasuke loved him back. It was all too weird to him.

"Stop," Naruto held his hand to Sai's face to enforce what he just said, "just stop. The idea of- of him," Naruto just couldn't say Sasuke's name, "well, that thing you just said," couldn't bring himself to say the word 'love' either, "is just ridiculous."

"Why's that? I mean, we all see how possessive he is when it comes to you," Sai pointed out making Naruto shiver in somewhat disgust.

"He's an ass, not in love with me," Naruto shivered again. "Ugh, that sounded just weird." Naruto gagged. Sai laughed.

"Sometimes being in love and being an ass is just the same," Sai said with a smile.

"You're not being logical," Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Oh now you're being logical? You never do that," Sai laughed some more seeing Naruto's annoyed expression. It almost looked like he was returning to his original self.

"Shut up. I'm have a reason not being logical."

"Oh, why's that?" Sai asked still smiling.

"Because I'm amazing," Naruto said with his signature terawatt smile. Sai laughed along. He was glad that Naruto was back to his old self, at least at the moment.

"Sure you are," Sai said jokingly and they both burst out laughing. Their laughter was loud enough to be heard from the outside. And someone did heard. It was Sasuke. He had came to see how his blond was doing and maybe, just maybe sort things out. Yet there he was standing outside their house listening to Naruto laughing from a joke he knew Sai was making. The joke was probably about him, ridiculing him or something.

Sasuke's face hardened at the thought. Naruto looked miserable the days he decided to not sleep in their house yet there he was listening to how jovial the blond was. With _Sai_. He turned around and stormed away before he decides to kill someone- or two. _Maybe just one_, Sasuke thought but he shook his head and went straight to his room. He was livid inside.

For the first time since he became an icy price, he lost his composure completely. He trashed his bedroom, smashed everything smash-able, and turned over everything that was lift-able- simply said he destroyed his room. But he did everything quietly.

Once his room was much to his rage's satisfaction, he plopped onto his bed and slept off what was left of his anger. Even that didn't soothe him. When he woke up for dinner his ire was present and fresher still. He looked at the mess he made but it didn't satisfy him at all and he exited his room.

Shower somewhat made Sasuke feel better and he went to have dinner with the rest of his family. His parents were still out so it was just him and the twins. They were somewhat crossed with him since Uncle Sasuke didn't bring Uncle Naruto with him. They kept giving him their version of the Uchiha Glare and not speaking to him or to anyone for that matter. In a way, things were finally back to how it was before Naruto came into their lives. Doesn't mean everyone was happy with it.

Post dinner affair was boring as well. Tatsuya and Tatsuki stormed away from the dining room, much like Sasuke did when he stormed away from his house, after their father instructed them to do their homework. The two brothers were left in the dining room. Sasuke know Itachi heard him destroying his room. Heck he knew half the house hold heard what he did, they just didn't want him glaring at them.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"None of your business," Sasuke said sipping his drink with his eyes closed.

"You tore your room apart. Do I have to remind you that the main house is under my watch while father is away?" Itachi reminded him. Of course he meant whatever happens in the main house were his business.

"My room, my business."

"My house, my business," Itachi retorted. Sasuke fumed silently. Maybe it would be better if he told his brother what happened. Though that goes against his nature, against every Uchiha's nature actually.

"Fine," Sasuke said making his brother cock an eyebrow questioningly. _That was fast_, Itachi thought. _Things must be more serious than I thought_, his thought had a tinge of amusement in it.

"Alright, tell me," Itachi said politely.

"I went to see how he was doing," Sasuke began his explanation. No need to state who 'he' was. "I thought about talking to him until I got to the front door. He was probably in the kitchen eating…with Sai." Sasuke stopped to keep his anger in check.

"I thought you don't mind Sai. He isn't a threat," Itachi said.

"I never said he wasn't a threat. I said Naruto won't fall for him," Sasuke hissed.

"Yet you're not sure either," Itachi pointed out. Sasuke glared at him, bored.

"Do you want to hear what I say or not?" Sasuke asked.

"Please go on."

"I heard them laughing when I got there. I thought Naruto would be depressed or something like that but they sounded happy, together." Sasuke was losing his cool again. He didn't understand why things were getting to him that bad.

"Sai maybe trying to cheer the blond instead. Naruto-kun does look broken-" for lack of better word, "-since you asked for that rule from father." Sasuke actually growled.

"Bullshit," he said slowly still trying to keep his anger in check. But damnit it was hard! _Why is it that hard to keep his temper in check when I think about him?_ Sasuke thought furiously. Again, no need to say who 'he' was.

"Then why are you still with him? Why haven't you just severe your ties with Naruto?" Itachi asked. Sasuke's inside turned to ice. _What the hell?_

"What?" Sasuke asked in a tone that clearly express his disbelief.

"We talked about this on your wedding day remember,"

"_Sasuke, there are many ways to end a marriage."_

"Clearly." Sasuke stated icily. He had thought about what his brother was implying that day and he definitely remember coming to one conclusion. Itachi nodded. "You were talking about divorce."

"In a way," Itachi agreed.

"Are you getting somewhere with this?" Sasuke's face was very hard and his tone very serious. He couldn't say he was happy with where the conversation was going but he was curious as well.

"Your relationship with him is getting worse. Why continue it when you know how it will go? It would be better for the both of you to separate," Itachi explained. Sasuke knew Itachi was not finished. "You know he can't return to his family due to our law. Instead, I can marry him."

* * *

HOW IS IT! xDDD Cliffhanger again! I really wanted to stop somewhere else but this part was the best yet! Hope you guys are frustrated at me! xDDD I shall update soon since I'm still writing it as we speak. So!

RnR please! Oh, and cookies to those who got the movie reference. xD


	22. Chapter 22

You people lose faith in me so soon! Have I not repeated myself over and over again from the start? Before that, BANZAI~! I have received the response I wanted! xDDD I knew it! None of you thought I'd do something like this right? Right? xD I am sooooooooooo proud of myself right nao! xD BUT!

You guys, I said over and over again before. I am an AVID SasuNaru-ist! (dibs on that xD) I will NEVER add another malexmale pairing with either Naruto not Sasuke. That is just plain wrong! I love Itachi to death (funny that since he _is_ dead. xD) but him alone. I will never like Itachi pairings. NEVA! Dx

At least, that made you guys speculate the other way so I'm safe. xD **_MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!_**

**rokudaime09**, **Celestialfae**, **skyglazingMaro**, **MoonWingsYuki** & **Q3APo,** I never said they were really gonna get hitched. I resent that idea. I'm not angry with u guys! Dx I'm just upset you guys would even think I'd let that happen. I'm a SasuNaru-ist forever!

Sorry I can't paste the names of the other reviewers but I love you all no matter what! Thank you for seeing what I am scheming! X) Onwards! Oh, and no cares about my movie reference...T-T

**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi's characters. T^T

**Warning** : MxM/ **SASUNARU**/ kidnap? xDDD

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke's tone was higher. He really didn't like where things were headed. "Why would you to take him? You never seem interested in him."

"The children loves him and he can be a mother figure to them. A win for both of us if I may say so," Itachi explained. Sasuke stayed quiet to think. One would have thought he was agreeing to the idea and the one who was listening thought just that. He was none other than the only blond available in the whole complex.

Sai and Naruto had continued their conversation about the 'love thing' as Naruto has nicely put it and he wanted answers, or at least some confirmation. Sai said everyone thought they were in love so he thought he'd go see Mikoto and ask her about it. He didn't know that both Uchiha parent were out and expected them all to be at the dining room eating dinner. He didn't want to see Sasuke but it was inevitable.

When he reached there he knew they just finished dinner. He saw the twins leave but he decided not to give himself away just yet. He figured that Itachi and Sasuke would leave next but they never came out. It confuses him so he went closer. Just close enough to listen.

And listen he did.

"What do you think? It isn't a bad suggestion," Itachi's voice reached Naruto's ears. He was shocked. Sasuke still hasn't said a word. _Is he really thinking about it?_ Naruto's eyes were watery already. _Does he really want me to go away?_ Naruto began hyperventilating. _Does he hate me that much?_ Naruto badly wanted to sob.

"He'd still live here." Sasuke said.

"Yes but he'd be living in my quarters. You two would hardly meet," Itachi said. "If you really don't want to see him I can have my children's education moved to my place instead of here in the main house."

"You would do that?" Naruto's heart fell even deeper listening to them.

"Yes." Itachi affirmed.

Naruto couldn't listen anymore. He finally felt a little better before and listening to them talking about it made the pain a hundred times worse. So he ran. Direction didn't matter nor did destination. He just needed to get far away from those two. He couldn't bear it. The thought that Sasuke would even consider it- no. _No! I can't take it!_

Not looking and not caring plus running blindly would mean accidents and happen it did. He bumped into someone but luckily he didn't fall like the last time. He looked up and saw that he was at the entrance and the one he bumped into was Mikoto. He was feeling too much at the moment and he broke down right in front of his mother-in-law.

"Naruto-kun, calm down," Mikoto tried to soothe the near hysteric blond. He had been sobbing for half an hour before the water work stopped, though he was still sad. "Okay, now tell me what happened. I can't help you if I don't know what happened." Naruto took in a few breaths before was finally able to say something.

"I-I heard t-them talking," Naruto tried to control his breathing.

"Who? And about what?" Mikoto pressed. She had never seen the blond that distressed before. In the back of her mind she made a note to chastise her youngest son after her talk with Naruto ends. That or do whatever she can to help Naruto.

"Sasuke and his brother," Naruto exhaled and recalled what happened. "I was looking for you. I thought you were here having dinner in the dining hall. I wanted to ask you something so I went straight to the dining hall. I saw the twins leaving and I thought those two were coming out after that but they stayed inside so I got closer and heard them talking." Naruto started to tear up again when he remembered what he heard. "They were talking about me. About divorce _and_ me."

"What? Itachi and Sasuke were talking about divorce?" Mikoto was livid. "Tell me exactly what they said to each other." And Naruto did so. By the end of his explanation Mikoto was shocked. "Are you sure? Are you sure Sasuke sounded like he agreed?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know," Naruto sighed, "but he took his time to think." Naruto wiped his face and buried it in his palms. "I can't take this anymore." His voice was muffled and tremors raked his body again.

"Oh Naruto," Mikoto gathered the blond in her arms and rubbed his back gently to calm him down. Naruto's sobs got harder again. He missed that, the warm embrace of a mother's arms. Much like his own mother's hug. _Kami I miss kaa san_, Naruto sobbed.

"You know what, screw the Uchiha law right now. You're barely part of us as it is," Mikoto said with a determined look on her face. "I'm taking you to your family," she declared much to the blonds' confusion.

"Huh?"

"No questions. We don't have the time. Do you have someone you trust here?" Mikoto asked in a hurry puzzling Naruto more.

"Um, Sai…"

"Good. He's one of the securities so he'll do us good." Mikoto sounded so business like it scared Naruto. "Come on. We have to find him and avoid my family. We don't want them to know what I'm about to do."

"Uh, what are you going to do?"

"I told you. I'm sending you home," Mikoto said rolling her eyes. She pulled Naruto with her back to his house and not surprisingly they saw Sai leaving the premise.

"Mikoto-san," Sai called with a smile.

"Sai-kun," Mikoto called back fondly. "I need your help," she said seriously and without any explanation she pulled him away. Once they were safe in the dark somewhere unknown, she told Sai what she was planning.

"I definitely can help with that." And the plan begin with Naruto still confused.

* * *

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you aniki," Sasuke asked still in the same icy tone oblivious to what happened outside. Itachi didn't seem to notice either for he was acting like his usual self. Said man smirked.

"A while," he nodded. Sasuke glared.

"You're assuming I'd agree to this," Sasuke said.

"It isn't a bad proposition. If you still want to see him, he'd be here," Itachi said calmly.

"I never agreed to this," Sasuke's tone hostile.

"You won't think about it anymore?"

"No, he's mine!" Sasuke slammed his hands on the table. He really lost it this time. The anger he had before cannot compare to the rage his brother was making him feel at the moment.

"Then why are you here instead of at your house with him? Why is he still there, alone with Sai?" Itachi prodded.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Why doesn't it matter to you?"

"When did I ever said that?"

"You never did say anything."

The brothers glared. Sasuke realized that Itachi was saying the truth. He never did say anything but all the Uchihas were like that. He was no different from them.

"We don't need to say anything," Sasuke replied, his tone just a micro bit softer.

"We may not need to speak but Naruto is not really an Uchiha. He's perceptive, I give him that, but he's not an Uchiha. He lived his life expressing his feelings and have them returned the same way. You can't expect him to know everything you're feeling without telling him anything. Do you think shouting at him will make him understand? I'm just glad he didn't relapsed when you shouted at him."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke felt like he had repeated the same line a lot that night. _What does he mean by relapse?_

"You think enforcing your ideas on him would get him to listen? You of all people should know that Naruto-kun is a free spirit. You can't force him to obey. He will retaliate or back away completely if you do that," Itachi said. Then he inhaled deeply before getting up. "I have to go see the children. I think I have said enough for now. Good night." And he left the room.

Sasuke sat quietly thinking about what his brother had said to him. _Back away completely? Naruto wouldn't do that_, he scoffed inside. _He's still here even after all I've done…am I testing how far I can push him before I really push him away?_ Sasuke frowned. _Have I pushed too far? He never hated me like this…no, he doesn't hate me and I know he knows I don't hate him…_ Sasuke's gut was trying to tell him something but he had never trusted his gut since, well, to be honest, he never needed to use his gut. Everything was somewhat decided for him.

While Sasuke was thinking his father entered the room and looked around. He saw Sasuke sitting by the table thinking very hard.

"Sasuke?" he called to his son distracting him from whatever he was thinking.

"Father, you're home," Sasuke said politely. Fugaku nodded.

"Have you seen your mother?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Mother? She hadn't been in here," Sasuke answered.

"She's not in the main house it seems," Fugaku said rubbing his chin in a thinking manner. "Maybe she went to see Naruto. Let's go there," Sasuke got up to follow his father back to the place he just ran away from a few hours before. He was dreading seeing the blond, possibly with Sai there, but his father was looking for his mother and he was pretty sure she would be there to see Naruto. She had been throwing him dirty looks whenever she thinks he wasn't looking.

"How is he?" Fugaku's voice shook Sasuke out of his reverie.

"Hn?" Meaning he was asking for the question to be repeated. Fugaku was a bit surprised. Sasuke rarely doesn't pay attention to his surroundings and his family.

"How is Naruto? Have you seen him since that day?" Fugaku didn't need to say which day. Everyone knew about his fight with Naruto and I mean _everyone_.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered.

"Have you been home at all these past few days?"

"No." And Fugaku dropped it. He never was one for lengthy conversations when it came to his sons. He thinks his boys talks to each other and to their mother more than to him. He did bear the expression of a dictator. So they walked silently through the main path towards Sasuke's quarter. When they reached Sasuke's house Sasuke realized something was out of place. He expected the house to be lighted and he expected no one to be at the living room. What he didn't expect was the house to be eerily quiet.

No sound at all.

"Hm, I expected it to be noisy with your mother and Naruto," Fugaku voiced out Sasuke's thought. Since his son didn't say a word they entered the house anyway. It was still too quiet. They went straight to the living room, no one was there. Next Sasuke lead him to the kitchen, still no one was there. Storage was void of people and so was the guest room he knew Naruto was occupying. It was odd. Even Sai wasn't in the house.

"Is it normal for Naruto to be out at this hour?" Fugaku asked. He was getting worried but he didn't show it. If his wife wasn't with Naruto he doesn't know where she'd be at.

"No," Sasuke tone had a tinge of worry too. Both Uchihas frowned. Mind you they looked almost identical. Father and son thing I guess.

Wordlessly they walked back to the main house and immediately Fugaku had Kakashi look for his wife and escort her back to their quarter. He also ordered Kakashi to get someone to look for Naruto and bring him to the main house too. Kakashi had a team assembled for the search but nothing turned up after three hours. Sure the complex was big but not big enough to have two prominent member of the complex missing. Maybe Naruto being missing was possible but Mikoto too? That was weird.

"What's going on tou-san?" the twins asked when they gathered in the living room.

"I don't really know," Itachi said as they sat on the cushions laid out for them. Sasuke and Fugaku were there. Itachi watched them expectantly. He wanted answers himself.

"Mother and Naruto are missing," Sasuke explained briefly.

"Missing?" Itachi asked seriously.

"Obaa-chan and Uncle Na'uto gone?" Tatsuya and Tatsuki chorused in distress. Itachi held his children and calmed them down. They were near tears. Their two favorite people, one being their most favorite, were gone.

"Kakashi sent a group to look for them a few hours ago but they're not in the complex. They're thinking kidnapping," Sasuke said grimly. "They're grouping us here. Protocol," and Sasuke looked away. His body language clearly saying he was tensed. Suddenly the phone rang. Fugaku was at the receiver in an instant.

Going back a few hours, Mikoto, Naruto and Sai were covered in dark garment. They were by the gates waiting for Sai to lead them out. He knew the security arrangement all over the complex by heart, thus knowing where to find loopholes. Naruto's heart felt like it would burst outside from the anxiety and wait. He was going home! Illegally but still…

"Hey," Naruto nearly jumped when Sai whispered in his ears.

"You son of a- why don't you just scream in my ears?" Naruto whispered frantically and angrily at the pale one. Sai and Mikoto quickly shushed him up.

"Shut it blondie. We have to get you out now. The guards are changing shifts and in about five minutes the next pair will be coming. We have about ten minutes before they get here and then we won't be able to leave for another hour," Sai whispered urgently. He quickly pulled the two up and carefully lead them out while staying in the shadows. He made sure to evade bright places while he lead them out.

When they reached the gates Sai made them stop. There were several people talking outside.

"_Damnit, they're coming soon_, Sai cursed. They didn't have time to stall anymore. The guards were coming quick. Sai gritted his teeth. He may have portrayed a self image of a flirter but in truth, he hated flirting with males he doesn't know especially Uchihas. They were so just not his type.

But! Situation demanded it. These Uchihas gets grossed out easily. So Sai sacrificed his pride and scared off the men in less than a minute. Both Naruto and Mikoto had their mouths hanging when he returned to them but his face shut them up.

"Lets' go." _No questions_, his glare said and they followed him silently. They stick to dark alleys but there were less people on the street but they still needed to be careful. They didn't want anyone to see them leaving. Since Sai had lived in the Uchiha side of Konoha for a while and worked as a shinobi he knew the terrain as well. Also he knew everything hidden or far away.

One of the things people don't really know and he does was the old rope bridge built across the wide river. It was situated almost at the edge of the village and the other side ended just outside the Namikaze's Residence. The reason why people avoided the bridge was because it was a really, really old bridge. Possibly built before the big bridge was.

"Your mother and brother will be waiting for us on the other side," Mikoto said to Naruto with a warm smile.

"You two aren't coming with me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well, I need to get back soon or Fugaku will worry," Mikoto reasoned. Then Naruto turned his head to the rickety and very ancient looking bridge and he gulped.

"Can that bridge really take my weight? It looks like it could fall in the river any second!" Naruto panicked.

"Oh don't be such a baby Naruto. It's perfectly safe. I use it all the time and you are honestly smaller than I am," Sai said pushing the blond forward then added as a joke, "in every way too." He laughed seeing Naruto's annoyed expression.

"I don't want to go alone. Please, just till we reach the other side," he pleaded to them both. Mikoto felt helpless seeing Naruto's expression and she nodded. Sai of course followed since his employer was going. He had to keep her and Naruto safe until the mission was complete. "Thank you." Naruto's face broke into a big smile.

Carefully the crossed the rickety bridge, Sai in front, Naruto in the middle and Mikoto at the back. The bridge was old but it was sturdy. It held their combined weight fine and they crossed safely. They had to walk a bit from the bridge before they saw Kushina and Kyuubi. The moment Naruto saw them he ran and crushed his mother and brother. Mother and baby boy were in tears instantly.

"Oh Naruto, I miss you so much," Kushina said kissing whatever skin she could on her baby boy's face while sobbing hard.

"Kaa-san," was all Naruto could manage. Kyuubi hugged his baby brother too. Kushina quickly shifted her attention to her best friend.

"What's going on Miko-chan? I was so surprised when I got your call," Kushina asked hugging Mikoto.

"Long time no see too Kushina," Mikoto replied with a wide smile. "Can we go somewhere further first? Maybe to your house? Better to talk there than here." Kushina nodded and Kyuubi lead the way with Naruto in Kushina's arms. "Does Minato know?" Mikoto asked before as they entered through the side of the residence.

"He's not home yet and I couldn't reach him at work I doubt he'd be happy when he knows," Kushina answered worriedly. Kyuubi lead them inside and they settled in one of the smaller living rooms. Kushina left to get some tea and snacks while Kyuubi fussed over his brother.

"What's going on Naruto? When Aunt Miko called she said you were in trouble. Are you hurt? Who did it? I'll kill that guy!" Kyuubi said enraged but Naruto shook his head.

"I'm fine nii-san. I'm not hurt, physically that is," Naruto said and he was sad again when he thought about the hours before. Kyuubi's persona became cold. _That Uchiha!_ He growled inside.

"Don't fret Kyuubi-kun. I got him out of there before things got worse," Mikoto said to the male.

"Yeah," Kyuubi said and Kushina entered with a large tray in her hands. She quickly served the tea and the leftover they had from dinner and sat on Naruto's other side, Kyuubi was on the other.

"Okay, what happened?" Kushina's question was directed to the three arrivals. Mikoto began to explain what Naruto had told her, Naruto told them about his fight with Sasuke regarding the visits from Kyuubi and his friends and he told them exactly what he overheard from Itachi and Sasuke's conversation that night. By the end of the very chaotic explanation, Mikoto and Sai butt in a few times, Kyuubi was raring to go murder 'that-fucking-son-of-a-*beeeeeeep*' as he put it. Kushina had to slap him before he could finish that sentence.

"Oh Kami, I didn't know things were going that bad. Oh Naruto, you must have felt really lonely," Kushina pulled Naruto against her chest tightly.

"I'm okay kaa-san. I had Mikoto kaa-san and Sai and a few people I can talk too. It wasn't unbearable at all," Naruto smiled but returned the hug fiercely.

"I don't know how much I can tell Minato. He's really fixed on traditions and if he knows Naruto's here he might send him back to you family Mikoto," Kushina expressed her worry to them all. Mikoto's expression turned to worry as well.

"That's bad. If Fugaku knows he'd come here with Minato and my sons to get Naruto back. Oh dear, what should we do? Oh no, he must be looking for me right now. I didn't tell him where I was going and he's going to find out soon that we left the house," Mikoto stressed.

"Mikoto-san, we should return now if we want Naruto-kun to stay here longer. They may still be searching and we can say that you and I went for a little walk and haven't seen Naruto-kun at all," Sai suggested to the Uchiha. Mikoto thought about it and nodded.

"Better that way. Fugaku would believe me if I say that. Kushina-chan, I have to go now," Mikoto turned to her friend and her boys. They all got up.

"I'm so sorry for giving you trouble Mikoto," Kushina said hugging her friend. Naruto hugged her next.

"I'm sorry too Mikoto kaa-san. It's my fault," Naruto apologized.

"Don't you say that Naruto. Sasuke can't possibly turn you into one of us in a few months. It took me years to get used to the Uchiha traditions after I married Fugaku. Sasuke was forcing you and I just can't stand watching anymore. You need to be free from us for a while. Come back whenever you feel like it okay," Mikoto said with a warm smile and she kissed the blonds' cheeks. "Take care of yourself and I'll take care of my boys."

"Thanks for helping my brother," Kyuubi said as he shook Sai's hand.

"No problem. He's a good friend to me," Sai replied. They made their goodbye's short and Kyuubi escorted the two back to the old bridge. He returned a few minutes later saying that Mikoto and Sai and crossed safely.

* * *

So? I'm sure I disappointed a few people. Some may be angry at me but I did say it loud and clear before! SasuNaru is my Naruto religion! But hey, at least Naruto is back with his family right. He's free! But of course it doesn't end there. So,

RnR please! I ate all the cookies since no one got my movie reference for the last chapter. It was One Piece's movie. I forgot the title. xD


	23. Chapter 23 Off to Tsunade's Mansion

And I have RETURNED! xDDD With the last chapter for part 2 as well. :| No, this is not the end of the story. I'm merely dividing the story onto 4 major parts. This chapter happens to be the last of part 2 and the beginning of part 3 is coming up next. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long. I was working on a giftfic for my sister and it took all my concentrations to do it. It's done by the way and my sister is currently crazy about Hikaru No Go. She made a fic featuring me before so I returned the favor. Look at my profile if you want to read it. ^^

Anyway, a bit about this chapter eh. Well, there' a bit of OOC-ness (duh xD) and Naruto is finally out of reach! I know not everyone will rejoice but hey, my story. Live with it. xDDD

Okay, first of all I will apologize to those I've offended. I'm sorry. I won't make you mad at me anymore. T-T **KyouyaxCloud** and **richon**, I like you two! xDDD But I'm not gonna get Mikoto punished...at least in this chapter that is. Haha. **Shane**, you're like my mom. She's always saying things like that. O.O **elfwarrior87**, haha, I try making things go as weird as possible and **zero98**, I'm a sucker for happy endings. So don't worry, they'll get together. ^^ **Imarriedmalfoy**, yup! I'm finally getting back to the crazy stuff! xD But it's gonna be slow once moar...T^T **shia naru**, sorry this one took so long. Okay! That's about it. Now off to the chappie!

**Disclaimer**: I refuse to read Naruto manga anymore...but doesn't mean I don't know they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (sad as it is T^T)

**Warning**: MxM/ SasuNaru/ conflict/ OOC-ness/ no lemons here. Sowwy.

* * *

"What now kaa-san?" Kyuubi asked.

"I don't know," Kushina fidgeted. She was really worried about what her husband might do when he got home. "Should we wait for your father to come home first?"

"I want to see tou-san, kaa-san," Naruto quickly said. Both Kushina and Kyuubi looked at him desperately. Minato may be a flexible person but he sticks by the law. There was no doubt in their minds that he'll send Naruto back the moment he sees Naruto in their house, as much as it would pain him. Kushina's face lit up.

"All we need is a moment of weakness," Kushina said breathlessly. Both brothers look at her questioningly.

"What?" they chorused.

"Your father misses you as much as we do Naruto. All we need is to distract him for an hour or so," Kushina explained.

"Okay, so after the hour is done what do we do?" Kyuubi asked. He wasn't getting what his mother was getting too.

"When your father freaks out and calls the Uchihas to pick Naruto up, we'll send him somewhere else. Somewhere where no one can go unless invited in by the mistress," Kushina elaborated with a triumph smile.

"You mean grandma's mansion?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Of course! That's brilliant kaa-san," Kyuubi said excitedly.

"All we have to do is give her a call and explain the whole situation. She loves Naruto so she wouldn't mind breaking traditions for him," Kushina was really excited. Naruto was too but he hadn't seen his family in such a long time and he really wanted to spend some time with them before getting shipped off again.

"I want to stay here, can't I?" Naruto asked. Both Kushina and Kyuubi had sad expressions on their faces.

"Baby, you know we want that too, more than you can think off," Kushina said, "but if you stay at grandma's we might get to see you more than if you're sent back to Sasuke. Gosh I thought that boy was a good boy. He's so different then I remember him at the wedding," Kushina wondered out loud.

"Twerp, we have to get you to grandma's place. I can't stand thinking about you being cooped up in that place any longer than you already have. At least at grandma's you know her place and the people there. You'll be safer there too," Kyuubi said with a teasing smile making Naruto smile too.

"Yeah, sure," Naruto chuckled, "and I'm not a twerp you big monster." Naruto missed saying that to his brother.

"Midget," Kyuubi chuckled too. Kushina was happy. Her babies were teasing each other again. She could cry there and then but she had something to do.

"Oh, your father will be home soon. Kyuubi, take Naruto and give him a change of clothes. I'll go call grandma. We have to get this done before dad gets here," Kushina ushered them away. Naruto eagerly followed his brother and Kushina was by the phone in a minute.

"I'm home," Minato call out as he took off his shoes. He had a tough day at work. Some idiot sent him a box with an alarm clock inside and his battalion guards thought it was a ticking bomb and had him locked away from his paperwork before realizing it was just a stupid clock. Of course that had him delayed from his work and his meetings. Then at noon some punks stormed into his office and tried to force him to grant their wishes or they'd kill him. His shinobi's found those idiots hanging upside down at the Hokage's window.

Simply put, he had a rough day and all he wanted was a warm bath, a nice hot meal and sleep. Missing his baby boy made his day a bit worse but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He just hadn't seen his son in about half a year…

"Minato!" Kushina greeted him excitedly. He was suspicious in an instant. Don't get him wrong, Kushina was always excited when he got home each day but not that hyper. It was like something really, really good had happened or she had something she was hiding from him. In a sense, it was both.

"Did something happen while I was away?" Minato asked nonchalantly as Kushina took his brief case and coat.

"Yep," Kushina's childish answer. Minato knew something good happened.

"Really? What is it?" Minato asked with a big smile. He hadn't seen her that happy since Naruto left their family.

"Oh, you'll see," she said giggling. Once she was done hanging his coat she quickly pulled him to the dining hall. Minato was confused. Usually she would force him to shower first.

"What's going on here?" Minato asked as they entered the room. Kyuubi was there too and his son's smile was as big as his mother's. "Okay, I'm starting to freak out here. Can someone please tell me the good news?"

"I'm home dad," Naruto appeared through the side door. Minato froze at the sight of his youngest son. _Am I dreaming?_ He thought and he blinked a few times just to make sure he was awake.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" Minato asked.

"Hi dad," Naruto said sheepishly. It felt weird seeing his father after so long.

"Oh Naruto," was all Minato could manage before he ran to his youngest son and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright? I haven't seen you in such a long time. We missed you so much," he asked.

"I'm okay dad,"

"How long have you been here? You must have came with Sasuke," Naruto's heart clenched, "but forget about him for now. I can see him tomorrow morning. He must be asleep. You look thinner Naruto," Minato looked worried at the last part.

"I've been eating fine dad. It's just that I miss kaa-san's cooking," Naruto smiled his signature smile much to everyone's relief. After that the family of four talked all night long. At some points Kyuubi excused himself and so did Kushina. They were making sure Naruto had a clear passage to Tsunade's Mansion. It was long after midnight when Minato let Naruto go and went to bed.

"I thought dad was gonna stay up all night talking to you," Kyuubi said once both Kushina and Minato was out of their sight.

"You know, he might come and check up on me," Naruto wondered out loud.

"Don't worry. He's tired enough to sleep a whole day," Kyuubi assured his baby brother. "You better get to bed too. Seems like nothing's going to happen tonight." Naruto nodded and headed to his old bedroom. When he went inside he was hit with nostalgia. His parents didn't change a single thing in his room. It was just like the last day he slept in it. He went to his cupboard and fished out a pair of pajamas. His mother still kept his favorite one. Naruto changed into it and lay on his bed. He missed the soft mattress and his fluffy pillow, but when he thought about it he rather like the bed he shared with Sasuke more. Not to mention it was so cold sleeping alone.

Naruto drifted to sleep with tears streaming down his angelic face.

In a matter of minutes the whole residence was quiet. Every single being were asleep except for the guards. In the master bedroom Kushina was fast asleep and Minato was lying beside her with his eyes closed. Unfortunately, he hasn't passed into dreamland yet. He was feeling good that his son was back and overly grateful that his friend had allowed the newlyweds a visit so soon.

So grateful that he left the bed and went straight to the phone and began dialing the Uchiha Complex's telephone number uncaring of the lateness of the time. The need to express his gratitude was killing him inside. He needed to thank the Uchihas. The phone rang and to his surprise it didn't take long for the other line to be picked up.

And thus we skip back to the Uchiha's Complex.

"Uchiha Fugaku speaking," Fugaku spoke.

"That was fast, hey Fugaku," Minato greeted on the other line.

"Minato? What's the matter?" Fugaku was a bit worried when his best friend called him out of the blue…and exactly the same time his wife and son-in-law went missing. Was it just a coincidence?

"Why are you still awake?" Minato sounded puzzled. "Never mind that, I just wanted to thank you for letting them come visit us," his tone was filled joy. It's Fugaku's turn to be puzzled.

"What are you talking about Minato?" Fugaku asked.

"Well, Naruto is here in my house now. I didn't see Sasuke but I assume he's here since Naruto's here," Minato's tone suggested suspicion. Something was wrong.

"Minato, Sasuke is still here in my house," Fugaku said slowly. From the sudden quietness he could see Minato's surprised face.

"What?" Minato asked, the surprise evident in his tone.

"Both my wife and Naruto are missing right now. Are you telling me that it's a coincidence that he's there and my wife is still missing? Is she there right now?" Fugaku felt anger rising in him. He didn't want to accuse anyone, especially his best friend but for Kami's sake his wife was missing!

"Fugaku, I have no idea what is going on here. Are you trying to accuse me of something here?" Minato could feel his anger rising. How dare he? He didn't even know those two were missing!

"Minato I-," Fugaku paused his train of speech as he saw his wife entering the front door with Sai following right behind her. He stared at Mikoto with surprised eyes and she stared back with the same expression on hers were saying 'Oh no, I'm busted'. "Never mind what I said Minato. She just got back." Fugaku said to the receiver, his tone surprised and apologetic. Minato was confused once again.

"What is going on?" Minato demanded.

"I'll call you back, Minato. I'm about to get some explanation now," Fugaku said and before Minato could reply he hung up. Over at the Namikaze's Residence Minato stared at the receiver with a taken aback expression. And we skip back to the Uchiha Complex. Mikoto was sitting down facing her husband and sons while Sai sat not too far behind her. For an Uchiha she looked very guilty.

"Care to explain where you went to?" Fugaku began the interrogation.

"I went for a walk, dear. Where else would I be at this hour?" Mikoto said sweetly.

"Exactly my point," Fugaku pointed out, "You would never go out at this hour unless you have a reason for not being home. You complained about being tired as soon as we got home."

"I'm not lying to you Fugaku dear. I did go out for a walk," Mikoto said. Technically, she did go out for a walk. But she knew her husband would prize sooner than later.

"Alright, with whom did you walk with? Don't tell me you just went out with Sai here. He's barely a company," Fugaku prodded further._ I am a good company you!_ Sai cursed inside his head.

"Sai is a pleasant company Fugaku. I like talking to him," Mikoto wasn't lying about that either. They had a long conversation on the way back and she was surprised but hoe pleasant Sai was. She would go as far as saying that she liked the boy a lot.

"Well then where did you go? And do tell me you walked aimlessly because I won't believe you. The men had been looking for you all over the Uchiha District all the time you were gone and you were nowhere to be found," Fugaku stopped Mikoto's excuses before she could voice them. She glared at her husband but told him the truth.

"I was at the Namikaze's Residence," Mikoto said truthfully.

"Did you take Naruto with you mother?" Sasuke quickly asked. For no reason he could fathom, his mother threw him a nasty glare too. It was clear she wasn't going to tell her son anything. Fugaku sighed. It was clear as day. She took Naruto with her but he didn't want to accuse her of anything she might not do. For all they knew Naruto might have been kidnapped by someone.

"Did you take Naruto with you honey?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes," Mikoto said simply.

"And you left him there?" Itachi was the one asking and he received two glares, one from his mother and the other from his brother. He quickly raised his hands in a defensive manner and said, "I am only concerned for my brother-in-law." Fugaku sighed again. He was feeling really tired now. Deep inside he envied his grandchildren for being able to sleep in such confusion.

"Minato told me Naruto was at their place. Why did you leave him there?" Fugaku demanded in a not-so-pleading tone. Mikoto's face softened at her husband's tone but she was still angry at her boys.

"Ask your sons. Naruto overheard a conversation of theirs and I cannot stand seeing Naruto that sad anymore. So I took him to his family," Mikoto finally told them the whole story, albeit in a short manner. Fugaku didn't show it but he was confounded by information. What does Itachi and Sasuke had to do with it?

If Itachi and Sasuke were lesser beings they would have groaned and face palmed. Sasuke was that close to doing it but he refrained himself from such a lowly act. Instead the two brothers just stared at their parents as if they were innocent of any charges. They both knew which conversation the blond had overheard. Fugaku turned his gaze to his sons and waited for them to explain. They feigned blind instead, for how can the blind answers if he cannot see, no?

"What did Naruto hear you two talking about?" Fugaku asked, his expression clearly saying he was in no mood for ignorance. He wanted answers.

"Aniki suggested that I divorce Naruto," Sasuke said curtly. His father's glare ordered him to elaborate. "Aniki thought that I hate Naruto and suggested separation. I believe Naruto didn't hear the part where I vehemently said no when he ran to mother. I didn't even know he was listening to us," Sasuke explained further. At that Mikoto looked surprised. She didn't know there was continuing of that case. She thought Naruto heard everything. _No, that was not the whole reason why I did it. Sasuke was being a jerk to Naruto_, Mikoto reminded herself and she schooled her expression back to anger.

"So this happened because of a misunderstanding?" Fugaku sighed again. "We should get Naruto back. He's still bound by the laws and he shouldn't leave his house," he said to them all making Mikoto panic.

"But dear, it's three o'clock in the morning. The men are tired. Why not wait till dawn? Let the men sleep," Mikoto persuaded but Sasuke wouldn't have it. He wanted his blond back.

"No, we should get him back now," Sasuke said standing up. He had every intention of going to the Namikaze's Residence too. After all, Naruto was his so he should be the one bringing him home. That and it was his fault for leaving the blond alone. If he had stayed with him he wouldn't have heard the conversation. Heck, there wouldn't be a conversation to begin with if he hadn't been so hard-headed.

"I agree. He shouldn't stay out any longer than he has. Assemble a group for the reclamation mission. We are taking Naruto back tonight," Fugaku ordered to no one in particular but everyone knew that the shinobi's were listening very intently. Sasuke almost caught a whirl of silver locks jumping off the roofs.

"Sasuke will come with me to the Namikaze's Residence. Itachi, you stay and look after your children. They should sleep in a bed," Fugaku said to his eldest son. Itachi shook his head.

"I'm coming too. I'm partly responsible for this misunderstanding," Itachi argued and Fugaku didn't deny his request. He merely nodded at his son. Itachi quickly had a few maids take Tatsuya and Tatsuki to their room. Fugaku turned to his wife.

"Mikoto, you will stay here. You should head up and rest. It's been a long night for you," Fugaku said softly but Mikoto knew he didn't want her to follow because he feared she might tip them off and they might do something to make sure Naruto stays with them…or something like that. Mikoto huffed once but nodded. She'd stay…but that doesn't mean she wouldn't tell the Namikaze's. Fugaku beat her too it though. He called Minato as soon as he relayed his orders.

"Minato, we're coming to your house right now to take Naruto back," Fugaku said to the receiver. Minato was surprised.

"Tonight? Wait, tell me what's going on first," Minato demanded and Fugaku briefly explained the misunderstanding. While he did that Mikoto quietly signaled Sai to leave and tell Kushina or Kyuubi about what her husband was about to do and no one saw the pale male leaving the complex.

"Wait, exactly what did Naruto overheard your sons talking about?" Minato was still confused. Fugaku didn't exactly explain every detail. Fugaku had hoped to keep that part out.

"They were talking about divorcing Naruto-,"

"WHAT?" He knew Minato was going to blow.

"Let me explain Minato," Fugaku tried to calm his friend and he proceeded to explain the content of the divorce conversation between his sons. By the end of the explanation he could tell that Minato was tense.

"Alright, I understand what's going on and I won't go against any law. I can't be a good leader if I do that," Minato finally said with a tense sigh. He paused for a moment and then spoke again. "Okay, I'll have my guards notified and I'll be expecting you and your guards. I'll have my son waiting for you too."

"Thank you Minato. I'm sorry about all of this," Fugaku apologized.

"No, my son is at fault. He was eavesdropping and didn't listen to the end either. _I'm_ sorry for the trouble he caused," Minato hated having to apologize for his son but it was the truth.

"No, the fault is on my sons. I'll be there in a few minutes, ten tops." Fugaku informed him

"We'll be waiting." And with that the line went dead.

Going back a few minutes, Sai was rushing towards the Namikaze's Residence using the way they used before. Thanks to his early lead he reached the residence before the Uchiha retrieval team left the Uchiha Complex. He evaded the quarters' guards and easily made his way to Kyuubi's room. He knocked on the window three times and heard shuffling. Not a second later the window flew open. Kyuubi was wide awake. Sai wasted no time and explained to him what had happened.

"Fugaku-sama, Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun are on their way here now. Fugaku-sama is calling your father right now to explain what happened and I think he'll let them in to take Naruto back to the Uchiha Complex," Sai whispered in a rush but Kyuubi heard it all. The rest he could sum up by himself but he knew what he needed to do.

"Thanks Sai," Kyuubi thanked. "Can you do me a favor? There's a carriage with two drivers waiting at the back door. They're to take Naruto to our grandmother's place at moment's notice. Can you tell them I'm taking Naruto to them right now?" Sai nodded and he was gone. Kyuubi quickly and quietly ran to his brother's room and entered without bothering to knock. He went straight to Naruto's cupboard and took a suitcase he knew was on the top shelf. He began throwing in Naruto's clothes into it and while he did that Naruto woke up.

"Nii-chan? What's going on?" Naruto asked stifling a yawn.

"Great, you're awake Naruto. Get up and get dressed. You're going to grandma's place right now. Dad got a call from Uncle Fugaku and I bet they're talking right now," Kyuubi said and that instantly had Naruto wide awake.

"They're coming?" Naruto asked, panicking already. Kyuubi was by his side in a second and hugged him close.

"Kit, this is no time to panic. Trust me, they won't get you," Kyuubi assured him. Naruto nodded and got up to change. Kyuubi exited Naruto's room with the packed suitcase and Sai was by the door, much to his surprise.

"I've notified them. Is he awake?" Sai asked and Kyuubi nodded. Sai saw the suitcase. "I'll take it to them," he offered and Kyuubi handed him the item without much protest and Sai was gone again. Kyuubi decided to see what his father was doing so he went to the living room and heard Minato still on the phone. His father just blew his top and shouted 'what' at the receiver. That was his cue to go back to Naruto.

"I'm ready," Naruto said the moment Kyuubi got back to his brother's room.

"Good, let's go. Your ride to grandma's house is at the back. They're ready to leave," Kyuubi said. Naruto's face fell.

"Can't I see kaa-san first?" he asked and much to his disappointment his brother shook his head.

"Can't kit. Dad's going to come and get you any minute now," Kyuubi said sadly. He took his brother's hand and leads him to the kitchen. It was a good thing that the back door to their high walls was right outside the kitchen. Kyuubi didn't waste any time and quickly shoved Naruto out the kitchen and out the back door. There in a small alley a carriage was waiting for Naruto. Naruto was instantly sad once more.

"Hey Naruto-kun," a familiar voice greeted him and Naruto was instantly smiles. Sai appeared from the shadows and stood beside the blond. "On the run again eh? I'm so sorry this had to happen," Sai apologized to the blond. Naruto shook his head.

"It's no one's fault," he said sadly, "Tell me what happened after you got back." Naruto pleaded. So Sai told them everything that happened the moment they got back to the Uchiha Complex. He left out the part where Sasuke said about the misunderstanding because he didn't want Naruto feeling guilty and go back to the complex. _He should get away_, Sai thought.

"Drats, we have to move now Naruto. Dad's going to look for you soon," Kyuubi ushered his brother into the carriage before he could respond to Sai's story. He opened his mouth to say something but Kyuubi cut him off. "No time. Go." Kyuubi said to the driver who nodded at his and whipped his horse. The carriage was on the move.

"I'm sorry nii-chan," Naruto croaked out as the carriage moved and he turned to Sai. "Tell Mikoto kaa-san I'm sorry too. And thank you for doing this for me," he thanked his pale friend who just smiled and nodded.

"Take care, you hear me," Sai said and Naruto nodded too. He blinked and Sai was gone. Kyuubi stayed and watched till the carriage left his sight and he scrambled back inside. He could hear his father walking to Naruto's room, which was on a corner of his own room, and he got inside his room quietly. He was on his bed, feigning sleeping when his father threw his door open.

"Kyuubi, where is your brother? I know you did something and I know you're awake," Minato's voice thunderous. He was livid alright. Kyuubi flinched at his father's tone. _No use in faking sleep now_, he thought. He got up on his bed and sat up straight. He avoided eye contact with his father. He didn't want to see the anger. "Kyuubi," his father's tone hard and he flinched again.

"Sorry dad," was all he could say. He would never betray his brother's location to him.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it. You both knew he wasn't supposed to be here but no one bothered telling me. Why did you do that?" Minato's tone turned from anger to sad and disappointed. Kyuubi hated it when his father got sad.

"I'm really sorry dad," was all Kyuubi could really manage. Minato sighed in exasperation and face palmed. He looked very tired.

"Go to the living room now. I'm getting your mother," Minato ordered and he left to wake his already conscious wife, knowing that his son would obey.

Naruto had already reached the gated of Tsunade's mansion by the time the Uchihas got there. Minato was too late in getting the information and by the time he knew where his younger son was it was too late. No one could enter the mansion anymore. Princess Tsunade had decreed that no one was to enter her mansion until further notice.

The mansion was under lockdown with Naruto behind her walls.

* * *

I know it isn't a satisfying ending but part 3 is coming up! You'll get answers in that part. Answers about Naruto's tragic past and more on bad guys plans! Though in actual I never planned on the bad guys to ever make an appearance up till the end but without them the story wouldn't have gotten here. x3

Haha, anyways;

RnR please~! I'd love to know what you guys think about this chapter. ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Heya! I'm back again with the first chapter for part 3! Its a bit long, I underestimated my flow of words, and it came out this long. Sorry. Anyway, this chapter don't got that much substance in it but it does have bits of clues of what happened in the past but not specifically told when. And also bits of what's going to happen in like 10 more chapters or so, though I think it'll be more than just 10 chapters. Haha.

**Celestialfae** = Squeeee! I'm so excited! It won't be long till Naruto's past in uncovered! Part 3 would be all about his past and their future together! Note the wor "together"! xD

**skyglazingMaro** = Oh, he's not going to coax the blond out...hehehe

**Unknown Person** = OMG Thank you! I corrected it and changed that part. Thank you for telling me! You're a sweetheart! *huggles and kisses*

**Nanami Of Falling Snow** = Am I in the therapy room too? O_O Which reminds me , I love Therapist very much! That story was the best SasuNaru fanfic I've ever read! xDDD

**The Ice Mistress** = We shall see...hehehe

**drama123**, **Islandmare** & **richon** = I'm BAAAAAAAAACK!

**rokudaime09** = Let us go and see nao! xD

Alright! Onwards to the story!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto! Gimme your rights as the owner of these two lovable characters! Huh, lovable isn't really them.

**Warning**: MxM/ SasuNaru/ OOC-ness (I swear there's a lot of it in this chapter. SERIOUSLY!)/ No lemon but it's coming!

* * *

Princess Tsunade of the Senju Clan, direct descendant to the late Hashirama of the Senju Clan, was a feared woman and one of the nations of Fire's three most powerful people. Her name was known throughout the land and she was called by other villages when they were in deep trouble. Her public persona was that of a stern lady with no qualms for rule breakings and law defying.

Her private persona however was completely opposite. When it comes to family matter she would be the first to go against the law. It wasn't like she could get punished for it. She had a sort of immunity from sentences of the law. She never misused her exemption but like mentioned. When it comes to family, law is just a petty matter. That's why Naruto was in her mansion, safe from the outside world and his evil husband. At least that was what she gathered from Naruto's story. He had a quirk for making a fuss out of things but most of the time he was right.

The moment Naruto had arrived to her mansion she decreed her household under lockdown until she says otherwise. After that she had taken Naruto to the main living room and made him tell her everything. Naruto knowing that his grandmother would never tell anyone told her everything since he was wed to Sasuke. He simplified a few parts because, honestly, those short moments were when everything felt right in the world to him and they were his private stuff anyway.

"Didn't you consider his way of thinking at all?" Tsunade asked once Naruto was done explaining about the new rule Sasuke had written specifically about him.

"I do but he was over reacting!" Naruto flailed his arms just for effects. "I get that he wants me all to himself but he's seeing me like an item instead of a person with feelings. It's not fair," Naruto looked down to the floor as he said that.

"Maybe he was raised like that. He never really had human company before. I mean the Uchihas are like living statues," Tsunade tried to coax the young blond.

"Not true. Tatsuki and Tatsuya are just like any other kids their age and Sasuke spends a lot of time with them. He's more human than the rest of the family so he should understand my feelings," Naruto pouted. Tsunade was a bit taken aback by the information. She never expected Uchiha Sasuke to like kids.

"Okay, go on with the story. If he had that rule made then how in the world did you got out?" Tsunade asked and Naruto continued to explain from where he left off. Tsunade blew her top when he reached the divorce part and Naruto had to calm her down before he continued to how he escaped the Uchiha Complex. _Gosh, I make it sound like I was a prisoner_, Naruto thought.

"I always knew Mikoto would be a bit different," Tsunade chuckled when Naruto ended his narration. "She was so close to your mother and I knew they rubbed off on each other. I'm glad she got you out though I have a feeling you didn't listen to the end of Sasuke's conversation, right?" Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at the blond getting a guilty expression from him.

"Yeah, I didn't stick around. It hurts to listen. What if Sasuke agreed to it?" Naruto sighed heavily.

"Well, what if he refuted the idea?" Tsunade asked back. Naruto's expression was bemused. Then he snorted.

"Yeah right, he's been acting like a prick ever since he made that rule. I doubt he still likes me," Naruto said and his expression fell as he spoke.

"He made that rule because he likes you," Tsunade pointed out only to receive a shaking head from the lesser blond.

"He made that rule because he thinks I'm stupid and won't say a word against it." Naruto said vehemently and Tsunade sighed heavily.

"I guess you have a point but I want to hear his side of the story myself," Naruto's face was pure shock. "Yes, I'm going to let him in and I will hear his version of this tale. Then I'll decide whether or not to let him stay." The she giggled. "Honestly, if his story doesn't add up to yours I'll kick his butt out of my mansion in a heartbeat. Deal?" Tsunade smiled her megawatt smile that Naruto inherited and amplified. Naruto gave the matter a thought.

"But if you like his story you are going to make him stay right?" Naruto asked balefully.

"Naturally," Tsunade nodded, "but I'm not going to give him anymore ultimatum than that. He has to do what he has to do to get your forgiveness. I think you're not the wrong one here, but he's not guilty either. In your book and mine he might be the one who's wrong but in his book he's the righteous. Maybe he'll see your point once he comes here." Tsunade said softly to the young blond. Then she leaned over and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Best we get you to bed now. You don't have to be around when I ask him in," of course him meaning Sasuke. Naruto frowned but nodded anyway.

"But you gotta call me if you're gonna kick his butt. I never wanna miss that," Naruto said flashing his terawatt smile making Tsunade laugh loudly.

"Got that," Tsunade pat his head, "now head to bed. I'll see you at lunch. I'm going to be occupied during breakfast." Naruto nodded then respectfully bowed to his grandmother as etiquette dictates, his grandmother was a very respectable person after all, and left for his room on the floor above.

* * *

"I'm sorry Fugaku. I didn't know they had everything pre-planned. I seriously thought Naruto was here with Sasuke so I didn't suspect anything. I'm sorry," Minato apologized for the umpteenth time to Fugaku. The two of them were in the living room while the younger Uchihas had already retired to the guest rooms. Once again Fugaku sighed heavily.

"Minato, it's not your fault. Mikoto was the one who brought him here. Now shut up or I'll smack you to the floor like I used to do when we were kids," Fugaku said sternly. Minato sighed heavily after that.

"I can't believe they went as far as to include my mother in this," Minato said heavily.

"Yeah, we can't do anything if Hime-sama is involved. Why do you have to have such a powerful mother Minato?" Fugaku glared at the male.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this to happen. No one knew this would happen," Minato said defensively.

"Why is it our children have to cause this much trouble for us? Is this payback for what we did when we were kids?" Fugaku said palming his face.

"Ugh, I have to get to mother's house tomorrow. Maybe she'll let me in," Minato said hopefully. Fugaku cocked an eyebrow at the blond.

"You do remember the notice at her gate right? I quote, 'It said no one was to enter her mansion until she decrees otherwise,' and she added a little bit at the end, 'and that means you too Minato,' end quote," Fugaku repeated the words he had seen merely hours before. The moment Kushina and Kyuubi let out that Naruto was at Tsunade's Mansion they headed there directly only to find the gates locked with the notice stamped neatly in the middle of the gate. Minato had been there with the Uchiha retrieval group so he knew what happened.

"Shut up. I'm sure mother will let me in when I see her at breakfast," no use in saying tomorrow. It was near dawn as they sat in the living room thinking over the mishap that had befallen them. Fugaku snorted at that. It was out of character but Minato had seen a lot more of his out of character-ness their entire life so snorting was nothing to the head of the Uchiha clan and his friend.

"You do realize your mother had always favored your sons over you since they were born right?" At that question Fugaku earned himself a smack on the face with a pillow. Minato had the tendency to revert to child-like behavior when he's annoyed and since Fugaku knew that only too well he laughed. At least something good came out of Naruto leaving the complex. Fugaku got to laugh out loud without having to keep up to his appearance.

"We should sleep while we can, Fugaku. It's nearly dawn now," Minato said to his friend. "We have the main guest room prepared for you. Better rest than have no energy when we go get Naruto." Fugaku nodded.

"Alright, old friend. You best sleep too. You still have that truck load of paper work on your desk at the Hokage Tower. You still haven't cleared that Meeting Summit. It's happening in just a few months," Fugaku reminded his friend and Minato groaned.

"Don't remind me. I hate having all the elder and barons and dukes in Konoha. Last time was a security nightmare! Why do we have to hold the summit in Konoha each time anyway? Suna Gakure is much, much safer than our village," Minato whined.

"Yeah and have the leaders hide where? In the sand like some ostrich?" Fugaku snorted. "It's safer here because we're here. Konoha is the most secure village not to mention the hub of trading. Even the Mist Village isn't as secure as us what with pirates and rogue shinobis raiding their caravan all the time. You know that."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it…those old geezers would love to have bad things to say about me. If the Rock country has to be involved this time I swear I'll kill someone," Minato grumbled. Fugaku didn't have anything to say about that. He didn't like the Rock Country's leader any more than Minato does. The enmity between the two countries was just too deep. "Oh forget about it for now. I'm going to bed. See you later Fugaku." Minato got up and nodded to his friend.

The Yondaime barely took three steps before one of his guards requested audience. He was puzzled by the sudden intrusion. His guards usually have nothing to do at that hour so it must be significant. He allowed the guard to come in and he knelt in front of Minato respectfully with his head down.

"Hokage-sama, a messenger from Tsunade Hime's came bearing a word from Her Grace," the man relayed. Minato frowned.

"Let the messenger in," he said curtly and a familiar silhouette came through the sliding door of the living room. It was Shizune, his mother's personal handmaid. "Shizune-san, what a pleasant surprise. Come in," Minato invited Shizune in and had her sit by the table facing him. "To what do I owe you this fine morning?"

"I bear an order from Hime-sama," Shizune said lowering her head to Minato. She may be the handmaid of the Princess Tsunade but Minato was her son, which makes him somewhat the prince thus tradition dictates that she must show utmost respect for the blond. Minato nodded at her to continue. "Hime-sama ordered me to bring Uchiha Sasuke with me upon my return to the mansion. She wishes to speak to him personally."

"Just Sasuke?" Fugaku asked. Shizune nodded at Fugaku's direction.

"Did she say whether or not others can enter the mansion as well?" Minato asked.

"No, she sternly reminded me that I was to return only with Uchiha Sasuke and not bring anyone else," Shizune stressed that part. "And she said that the young master was not to beg her or she will smack you in the head so hard the world would not stop spinning for a while." Shizune bowed her head. She was directly passing on what Tsunade had said to her. She did no paraphrasing or anything. Minato gulped with a stoic expression on his face. That was very much like his mother, and she never kids. She says only the things she would do.

"Okay," Minato agreed with a nervous smile on his face. Fugaku knew well not to challenge Tsunade either. He had seen firsthand what the beautiful woman, mother of Minato, could do to men. They never stood a chance against her. Minato got that trait from her too, though he was nowhere as strong as his mother.

"Um, does he have to go with you now? I'm sure he's resting in the guest room," Minato asked.

"Oh, I can return with him anytime though Hime-sama said she would like to speak with while having breakfast," Shizune said with a smile.

"I don't think Sasuke would want an audience while eating. Can he go a little after breakfast?" Fugaku asked. Shizune nodded.

"Oh yes. Hime-sama told me anytime in the morning is fine."

"Forget that. I can go now," Sasuke's voice came from the doorway leading to the hall. Fugaku and Minato both had surprise written in their eyes.

"Have you been there this entire time, Sasuke?" Fugaku's tone was bordering scolding but he remained calm. He never taught his sons to eavesdrop on their elders conversations. _Where in the world did he pick up such a habit? _Fugaku wondered.

"No father, I got here just in time as she did. I heard everything she said," Sasuke stepped into the room and remained standing. "If Tsunade Hime wants my presence now, I'll gladly go. She has someone of mine trapped in that place she calls a home," Shizune gritted her teeth. _For a polite young man he's sure nasty when he wants to be_, Shizune thought harshly. She was actually surprised Naruto had lived with him for over six months.

"If he's ready I can take him with me now," Shizune turned to Fugaku as she spoke, "thought I have a reason to believe he will be staying in Hime-sama's mansion for a while. He should bring some change of clothes." Minato, Fugaku and Sasuke shared confused look, though the younger Uchiha's was a bit more subtle than the other two male.

"If that's the case then I'll have someone bring his attires from my home. It may take a while," Fugaku said. Sasuke 'tch'-ed silently. "Calm down Sasuke. I know you want him back as soon as possible but be calm. Haste will do more harm than good," Fugaku said and motioning his son to sit down. Then he gestured his hand and Kakashi appeared beside him. He turned to the silver haired shinobi. "You heard everything right? Get some clothes for Sasuke. Mikoto will be excited to help, I'm sure." Kakashi nodded without saying a word and in a blink of an eye he was gone again. Then he turned to his son.

"Did you sleep at all?" Fugaku asked his son. Sasuke shook his head. Fugaku sighed. Sometimes he wonders if his influence was bigger on his youngest than on Itachi. In front of his father he hides everything while Itachi could actually show some emotions when he wanted too. _It is my fault, I spend more time with his mother and brother than with him. Too late to regret that now_, Fugaku thought regretfully.

"I'll be fine father. Tsunade Hime just wants to talk after all," Sasuke assured his father. "It's not like I'll fall asleep when talking to anyone." _More like ignore their entire existence_, Sasuke snickered inside his head. _Stop that_, a sharper voice spoke in his head. _Oh great, now my head is splitting too_, Sasuke wanted to groan out loud but that would make things even weirder.

"You better pay attention to what she says though. She may not be an Uchiha but she has more influence than I do and if she decides that Naruto was to stay with her, then there's nothing I can do about it," Fugaku told his son. In Sasuke's head he was frozen. _That old hag can keep me from my Naruto? Oh we'll see about that!_ Sasuke thought heatedly.

"And don't go picking on a fight with her. You don't ever want to see her angry…or desperate," Minato shivered slightly at the last part. It was a painful memory but one he would always remember because Naruto had made his mother desperate. He couldn't even get up when he saw the fire. Fugaku nodded widely. He may not know what Minato meant by 'desperate' but as mentioned, he had seen his fair share of that woman's insane strength.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. He had only met the princess once and he wasn't sitting by her so he didn't know anything about her. Okay, not anything. He knows she's as happy go lucky as Naruto was and when she wants it to be quiet around her all she had to do was stare…almost Uchiha-like one can say.

"She is one of the Legendary Sannin, Sasuke. Why do you think she deserves that title? She is that strong," Minato explained lightheartedly. As much as he was freaked out by her strength he was also proud that his mother was that strong. They never really had a man to protect them as far as Minato could remember. It had always been him and his mother. He doesn't even know his father and doesn't want to make an effort to know him. His mother said he died so that's it. He's dead. That's that.

"I see. I will be careful with my speech," Sasuke said in a monotone. Inside Minato sweat dropped. Then he turned to Fugaku and whispered really, really because he knew Uchiha's have acute hearing, "Is he like this around Naruto all the time?"

"Actually I don't know. You may want to ask Itachi. He knows more than I do," Fugaku whispered back. Then he sighed heavily. "Sometimes I just don't know my sons, Minato," he whispered downheartedly. Minato nodded knowingly. He might just add he didn't know his own wife at times! But that hardly counts.

About half an hour later Kakashi was back with a suitcase filled with Sasuke's attire and he secretly told Fugaku that Mikoto had actually packed four bags, two for each Naruto and Sasuke. He had to convince her that Sasuke was in a hurry and finally she relented with just one bag. She grumbled under her breath until Kakashi left.

"Are you ready Uchiha-san?" Shizune asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded holding the suitcase in one hand. He cursed at having to carry his own bag but Shizune has strictly said that no one was to come with them so he had to do it himself. Not that he ever did it, it's just that someone else always carried his stuff for him. Unless it's his work stuff of course.

"Let's go," he said stiffly. Shizune nodded and lead the way. Sasuke turned around to bow at his father and father-in-law and followed Shizune out of the compound.

"I hope mother doesn't do anything bad to him," Minato worried.

"I just hope she doesn't kill my son. That would be trouble," Fugaku worried. Minato sighed.

"I'm going to bed. It's going to be bright in less than two hours. Good night Fugaku," Minato bid tapping his friend's shoulder once before heading for his bedroom. Fugaku nodded but he waited until his son was out of his sight before turning and heading for the guest room prepared for him.

Once again Sasuke was facing closed gates. The notice of lockdown was still nicely pasted between the two gates and it made him wonder how did this Shizune got out without ripping the notice. He snorted to himself. _Another door of course_, his brain supplied. To his confusion, Shizune went to the door and tapped it three times. _Are they going to open the gates?_ Sasuke wondered.

"I hope you're a good climber Uchiha-san," Shizune said looking up taking off her clothes. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Then he realized that Shizune had a few layers of thinner and more shape hugging clothes underneath. Clothes that were made for speed. Then something fell from atop the gates and then it clicked. They had to climb over.

…is there no other way inside? Sasuke thought his face blank. Shizune saw his face and giggled.

"Give me your bag. I'll have it brought up first," Shizune just took Sasuke's bag before he could consent and she tied the end of the rope around the handle. She tugged it and it went up and to the other side. Then 2 sets of ropes were thrown down and Sasuke realized he was to climb.

"You do know how to climb right? I mean, Kakashi-san is your tutor. He must have taught you some shinobi skills, Climbing a rope is hardly a shinobi skill but still," Shizune said to the raven

"I can climb," Sasuke said curtly. He rolled back the sleeves of his shirt and geld onto the rope. Then he turned to Shizune. "Are you a shinobi?" he asked making Shizune giggle again.

"Of course. All Tsunade-sama's handmaids are shinobis. I was specially trained by her to keep her safe," Shizune told him. Without further ado they both climbed the ropes until they reached the top. Then did Sasuke understand what Tsunade Hime meant by lockdown.

Her mansion was littered with shinobis whose attentions were trained at the walls and her walls were like battlements. He remembered seeing the battlement wall but he never knew it was ever used. In his head he thanked Kami sama that he was invited in. He wouldn't know how he'd end up if he was to break into the vicinity.

"Why do you have shinobis trained at the walls? Why are they behaving like war a coming?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity to Shizune.

"When Tsunade-sama says no one comes in, she means no one comes in. The shinobis are to engage to whoever it is that goes up the wall and if they persist and not give up their lives will be taken. That's why Tsunade-sama didn't want young master Minato to come. He won't bend to her will and she worries there would be blood spilt all over the place. After all, Minato-sama is the son of Tsunade-sama," Shizune explained. Sasuke got the idea that his father-in-law would have half the shinobi's dead before he was…bad image. Naruto would be angry if he ever knew his thought.

"Have anyone ever made it in whenever she has this place under lockdown?" Again Sasuke was just curious. Shizune pondered on that question for a bit.

"Well, if anyone ever made it in they never made it out," she said lightly, "thought I don't know if anyone uninvited ever got in before. This place had only been under lockdown twice while Tsunade-sama is the master. The first time was twelve years ago and the second time is now." Sasuke nodded at the information.

The men on the battlement who held their ropes lead them to the stairs where they descended. Another male took over Sasuke's case and carried it for him. It wasn't a long walk from the wall to the main entrance hall but it felt like a long because there were so many things to see. Sasuke wasn't one for acting like a child, and he wasn't, but he couldn't help admiring the placing of the attacks. It was so intricate and throughout that it marveled him. It made his respect for Tsunade increase by a lot. _She's sure a tactician all right_, Sasuke thought with awe.

"Breakfast will be served at eight o'clock. You wish to see Tsunade-sama at breakfast or after?" Shizune asked as she fussed over the room she just directed Sasuke to. She was fully clothed once again and it seemed like her giggling self was restrained as well.

"Either is fine with me," Sasuke said. Shizune nodded.

"At breakfast then. I'll leave you here now. A maid will come and direct you to the dining hall when breakfast is served," Shizune bowed once and moved to the exit.

"Wait," Sasuke called and Shizune turned around and looked at him expectantly. "Can I see Naruto?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but Hime-sama's order was that you see her only. I'm sure you can ask her regarding Naruto-kun when you see her later," Shizune said with a smile. "Is that all?"

"Is he alright?" Sasuke hesitated. Shizune's smile disappeared and her expression grew puzzled.

"Why would you want to know that?" Shizune asked.

"We're married, okay. I just want to know if he's fine here, if he's happy," Sasuke looked away at the last part. Shizune's smile was warm once again. She moved closer to the raven and waited for him to look at her. When he did she gave him her brightest smile.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun is very upset with you right now but I know you can make him better again. I've never seen him so worked up over someone and he had to live with the Hyuuga's for a year once before. And that family is almost like yours. Yet when he married you, all he ever talks about since he got here was you so I know that deep inside he's attached to you already," Shizune inhaled and smiled again. "Have faith and don't lie to Tsunade-sama. You'll get another chance with him." She gave him one last smile and left him to think.

* * *

Do tell me where I made mistakes. I'd appreciate it very much! Confusion like the one in the last chapter was a huge one and I really hope I haven't done something like that here. Tell me what you think and I'll give you invisible cookies. lol So;

RnR please!


	25. Chapter 25

Before I say anything else, swore to **mangaromace** I'd say this chapter was created thanks to him/her! Sorry, I'm not good with genders...haha THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HELP DEAREST!xDDD

Back to me please. Hihi. Firstly, I'm sorry for taking so long. I had this chappie made last week but I've hit another all time low. No, not another block. It's called 'BOREDOM'! It's a bad, BAD virus! HELP MEH! Dx I don't know why but I'm digressing from my usual writing time and I just cannot find mah mojo for this story no moar! Instead, I'm thinking of NEW stories! Dx I just typed the last few sentences about a minute before I posted this online and I'm too lazy to re-read the whole thing. Tell me if I got you confused. I'll definitely try to make some sense in the nest chapter. Now to mah reviews!

**mangaromance** & **NazNiz** : Yesh, you again Reina (xD I saw ur profile). I was totally on the floor laughing when I saw your comments. They came in side by side and they were the first for the last chapter. It was funny! Oh, and I meant to say it like this: _"NazNiz, you be Naruto and mangaromace, you be Sasuke. Now find a corner and talk!"_ xD

**shia naru** : Well, this is my alternate universe. I was hoping you'd figure out how it's like in my version of Konoha but Ill tell you neways. Konoha is a place where the traditional and the modern wonders meet and coexist in harmony. It's like in Osaka, I believe. Or maybe I'm wrong but there you can still see the old buildings up and functional along with newer buildings. Even in London, they have horse-riders patrols. Think of it as something somewhat like that. ^^ The cart was a traditional symbolism. They can use cars but if I were to illustrate my map of Konoha you'd see that it's not so far between Namikaze's Residence and the Uchiha District. Hm, maybe I will make a map.

**Islandmare** : Thanks for that. My brain was a bit fried up when I was typing that part up. lol

**Nanami Of Falling Snow** : O_O Why my review box-thingy? *sits down anyway*

**Everyone** : I'm sorry i can't get to all of you this time but thank you for your support very much. I will work hard on the next chapter!

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto sensei...T^T nuff said

**Warning** : MxM/ SasuNaru/ OOC-ness (I feel bad and good about this for this chapter. Thanks again mangaromance!)/ Kami sama hating! xD

ONWARDS!

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade greeted as the stoic raven entered the large dining hall. There was no one there but Tsunade and the food prepared were fit for kings. "Welcome to my mansion. Come sit by me," Tsunade gestured to the chair on her right. Sasuke bowed respectfully once and headed for his seat.

"Tsunade-sama," he greeted as he neared her.

"You should call me obaa-san you know. We are family now," Tsunade said. Sasuke didn't reply and took the seat Tsunade had offered him. "Tuck in. We can discuss about him while we eat." Tsunade said and she began eating.

It was weird to sit with Tsunade. Sasuke thought she was more like a man than a woman and for sakes how old was she supposed to be again? Fifty something right? How in the world did she stay at a twenty year old complexion? But Sasuke kept quiet. He had been warned not to entice her wrath or it'll be his head on the plate. And that figure of speech can somewhat be taken literally. Sasuke saw how interesting her battle strategy was already. He did not want to know her true strength.

"Explain to me Sasuke," Tsunade suddenly spoke after she swallowed, "why were you talking about divorcing Naruto with your dear brother?" Sasuke almost choked when she asked that but he calmed himself down and swallowed whatever it was he was eating while thinking how to answer the question.

"I was not the one who came up with the subject," Sasuke said carefully. Tsunade was intrigued. _So this is the missing piece_, Tsunade thought and she urged him to go on with a nod. "Naruto and I had been fighting and I decided to stay away from him so that we both could calm down. Yesterday night, my brother was trying to tell me something and his way of telling it was by making me think about separating with Naruto. If I had to guess I'd say Naruto ran right before I said no to my brother."

"Is your brother really interested in Naruto?" Tsunade asked in a nonchalant manner making Sasuke's blood boil. It was like was asking if he would let Naruto go? Which he would not thank you very much! He steadied his breath and calmed his anger.

"I don't know," Sasuke said slowly, "but even if he was sincere he's not going to get Naruto. Naruto's mine." At those two last words his gaze became sharp as he glared at Tsunade, daring her to refute him.

_Oho, this boy got guts_, Tsunade praised him silently.

Sasuke realizing that he might have angered Tsunade quickly took a few deep breaths and looked away. He wouldn't be able to calm himself if he looked at anyone. He felt like the whole world was trying to take Naruto from him. All he wanted to do was protect Naruto and to protect him from whatever it was that scares him in the dark. Was it so bad that he didn't want Naruto's friends to hurt the blond when they left?

"Why did you ask your father to make that rule? The one that bans anyone from ever seeing him?" Tsunade asked softly. Sasuke reign in his temper and collected his thoughts.

"Because they don't know what Naruto's like after they left," Sasuke said truthfully.

"What Naruto's like after they left?" Tsunade was purely puzzled.

"When they came he was so happy that he didn't even look at me but that was okay. I get that seeing his friends after so long will do that to him. But when they left, Naruto had this look. I can't explain it well but he looked like he'd cry all day and is gloomy but he never talked about it with me. The same thing happens when his brother comes to visit. When he leaves Naruto had this look of absolute longing and lost and I couldn't take it. When they didn't come, when I told him they just left without seeing him, he never had those looks. He was alright and being himself all the time.

When he asked if I'd allow him to see them again, I thought next he might ask to visit his parents and then he'd ask if he could stay over. Then after that he might not even want to come back to me. I just couldn't have that so I asked for father's help. I didn't tell anyone my reasons but father agreed anyway. I just don't want him to leave me. I just want to protect him."

Tsunade listened to him as he spoke. She could feel the sincerity from his tone and she saw how hard it was for the Uchiha to show his emotions. He had defied his whole upbringing just by telling her what he told her and for that she was assured. He was the best that could happen to Naruto but she still had to think about the blond too. _These two, they just can't communicate like this can they_, Tsunade sighed contently as he thought that.

"Tell me Sasuke, what was it you were thinking before the two of you were married? Your father told me you were difficult and would cause him trouble every time. Why didn't you want to marry before?" Tsunade asked.

"Because I don't want to lose any more control," Sasuke said softly and he didn't wait for Tsunade to nudge him to continue. "My whole life has been one hell of an order. What I do, where I'm at, how I act, everything had to be proper. When I was allowed a little freedom when I was fifteen I took advantage of it and learned everything I could about life outside the Uchiha clan. Then I had the twins and mother allowed me to keep them for a year. I was able to control what I wanted to do, where I wanted to go, how I was to act to anyone and it felt great. Then father told me I was to be wed when I turn nineteen and I blew it. I'm a teenager. I want to have something I can call my own and the marriage was like a total admission that I do not control over anything and I hated it." Sasuke took a deep breath.

"But then I met Naruto. He was…different. He made me _feel_ different. Not just about myself but about everything around me as well. For the first time since Tatsuya and Tatsuki were born, I felt happy. He _made_ me feel happy. He made me feel important. He made me feel like it wasn't bad to be myself and change a bit of that. He made me feel good about change and I hate change. He's obnoxious, loud and a pain sometimes and he's so different from me that it makes me wonder how he could ever stand someone like me. In a way, he made me feel good in a multitude of ways.

Actually, if I'm not who I am I don't think I'd be able to claim him. Naruto and I, we are so different but we complete each other so well. It just makes me feel that he's mine even more. He's someone I've always wanted and he's everything that I needed too. I never asked him how he felt about me. I admit, I am afraid if he says he doesn't feel the same.

But you know, when I see his eyes it's like he's returning my happiness. Like he's just as happy as I was, at least that's what I want to believe. That's also one of the reasons I don't want his brother and his friends to see him anymore. He looked just as happy being with them as being with me. Naruto's mine but I want him happy. The sadness in his eyes when they left was my only motivation for distracting him. When he found out I did it all on purpose he was angry at me and I thought was what I did wrong? He didn't look sad at all.

That was when I had the idea that he might leave me, that he might not be happy at all with me, that the fire of happiness I see in his eyes were just illusions I made up to make me feel better about keeping him with me. Admittedly, I never really thought about his real feelings. I just wanted him all to myself.

I left him alone so that I didn't have to face his real feelings. I wanted to fool myself that he was happy even though he cried right in front of me when he knew what I had done. I never wanted him gone. I wanted him with me and when aniki asked me about the divorce all I could think was Naruto is mine. Naruto is mine and I will never hand him over to anyone else. I will protect him and I will love him with all my being. Nothing else matters. But when aniki said what he had to say it hit to me that what Naruto felt mattered the most. How can I call him mine if he doesn't want to be mine?

I didn't know how to approach the matter and when I heard he might have been kidnapped, it took all of my spirit not to run off after him…I guess I really should have ran after him. Maybe I could have caught him before he got to his family but inside I felt like I needed to stay put. When mother came back and said he was with his family I was somewhat relieved but not long after that the thought of him never coming back to me came. I had to get him back and when I got to the Namikaze's Residence and he was gone I felt like it was happening right now.

Naruto was slipping from my fingers." Sasuke paused again with a blank expression but his eyes said otherwise. Tsunade could see him envisioning losing Naruto and she knew the raven wouldn't be able to think if that happened. She had to nudge him softly to bring him back to reality.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke tried breathing slowly. He felt empty. He felt as if he was going to cry. It was a weird feeling. Then he looked at Tsunade. "I'm truly thankful that you asked me here. I feel like I might have a chance…that he might not slip away…" Sasuke turned to look at the table and he fell quiet. He had said too much. Far too much than he had in years but it felt oddly comforting. Like a weight off his shoulders.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade broke the long silence. Sasuke turned to look at her his face still showing some of the vulnerability he showed earlier, "you're not bad at all." She smiled. "I'm happy you told me everything truthfully and I feel even better now knowing that your union with Naruto was the perfect one. I'm glad that he has you and you have him." Then Tsunade got up and motioned for the raven to follow her. As they walked Sasuke schooled his expression to its usual stoic state.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to tell you what Naruto told me and I've told him that I will listen to your story and then judge you," Tsunade spoke as they walked. She led Sasuke to a small study. She went inside and sat on the seat behind the majestic desk and gestured for Sasuke to sit opposite her. "I'll tell what I think of you." She took a deep breath.

"Simply said I like you very much. As I said before I think your union was a match made so perfect that even the late Hashirama and the late Madara couldn't have expected. But the problem lies in your communication. You talk so little and Naruto talks too much. Now he's the one who doesn't want to talk so you will have to do the talking. Are you following me?" Sasuke nodded.

"Good," Tsunade nodded. "I would hate to see you two separate and I know you don't like the idea even. Right now let's put whatever that had happened behind and begin anew. This time, you have to court Naruto properly. He made it his point to ignore you if I let you stay." Tsunade pause dramatically, "Oh dear, I let slip what we talked about this morning. Oh well, that means he will be ignoring you. Right now no one is at fault since both of you are idiots and won't clearly talk to each other." Sasuke frowned and was about to say something when Tsunade's glare reminded him of what his father and his father-in-law had warned him.

"From this day forth, you both won't be leaving the grounds of my estate until you two settle your differences and start being a happy married couple. I know you two can be happy with each other. It's just that the two of you are such dunderheads that I have to intervene," again Sasuke felt like murdering someone but he refrained himself. He did not like to be called a dunderhead!

"You have all the time in the world to woe him back to you and no interference from anyone outside of my walls. Though, I'll have to open my gates from time to time. Those times, well, if Naruto happens to be distracted by other people then it's your fault for now acting fast enough." And Tsunade nodded her head as she finished her small speech. To be honest, Sasuke was a little dragged around by what she said but it was clear enough. Simply put,

He's been given a wide berth to try and win Naruto and at the same time learn to understand him.

"Now I know why Naruto calls you a hag sometimes. You're forceful," Sasuke said out loud without meaning too. _Uh oh_.

"WHAT WAS THAT? NARUTO SAID WHAT?"

"Hime-sama! Your blood pressure!"

"Hime-sama, don't stress yourself!"

"Hime-sama!"

"Hime-sama!"

Sasuke was astounded by the sudden appearance of so many handmaids practically out of nowhere. Then Shizune was by his side and pulling him out of the study. She looked like she would kill the nearest person to her, who unfortunately was Sasuke. Instead of committing murder she towed the Uchiha back to the dining hall.

"Sasuke-kun, here's a map of the whole mansion," she handed him a piece of heavily folded paper, "these are the keys to your room and this is something you might want to try giving to Naruto-kun." And she handed him a set of keys and a small pouch. He opened it and a simple necklace fell into his palm as he tilted the sack. He was puzzled. The necklace was old and looked like it would snap at the slightest tug.

"That necklace is worth this whole village, Uchiha District put together as well. This was the necklace of Hashirama himself and it has been given down from generation to the next. Tsunade-sama made me tell you its importance because she' now handing it to Naruto-kun, through you," Shizune spoke to him seriously. "No matter what you do, don't lose it and give it to Naruto when the time is right. I have to go now. Tsunade-sama would have injured half the handmaids by now. Why did you have to make her angry like that?' the last part her tone was scolding. Sasuke clasped his lips.

"I just said what Naruto told me before. I didn't know she's get that angry over what her grandson said," Sasuke defended himself. In the back of his mind he knew that was something he would never ever do if he was with his family. He's normally just scoff at things.

"Oh, so Naruto-kun was the one who said that," Shizune's expression was glad. Sasuke was puzzled. "If it's Naruto then she'll track him down and give him a smack. She'll be fine after that. I'll have to go now. I have to stop her from smacking Naruto-kun too hard." Shizune said in a nonchalant manner that greatly annoys Sasuke.

_Is it that normal for Naruto to get smacked around by his own grandmother? Wait, no one touches my Naruto!_ Alas Sasuke was too late. Shizune had already disappeared to her mistress's side leaving Sasuke with a map, a bunch of keys and a pouch with a precious and historic necklace. He gritted his teeth and consulted the map. He had to thank Shizune later. She had important places marked down and much to his pleasure she had Naruto's quarter circled. _Now I just have to where his room is at_, he thought with a smirk as he began his search.

As if proving that the Uchiha had better navigation skills that Naruto, he had the entire layout of the mansion memorized in three hours. He had the map memorized first and after that all he needed to do was confirm that what he memorized was there, and as mentioned it took him three hours to memorize the layout of the entire building.

But Sasuke was not one for showing off his brilliance. He rather like showing off his possessions, like Naruto for instance. He liked showing off that Naruto was his when they were on their honeymoon, in the last two weeks of it to be exact. At that moment though, he needed to find his source of pride. Naruto wasn't in his room when he ventured there and he worried that his crazy grandmother, excuse his language for he has started disliking and liking Tsunade at the same time, might actually hurt him.

_I can't do anything if I don't know where he is now can I?_ He thought desperately. The territory was new to him but Naruto was already familiar with it. Not to mention it was huge and that the chances of them bumping into each other accidentally were slim to none. Though fate may smile upon them, but Sasuke doesn't believe in fate even when he happened to bump into his future spouse that day a long, long time ago. Oh yeah, he remembered that day too well. He put it down as coincidence.

Then again fate and coincidence are often confused as the other.

And when Sasuke happened to see Naruto sitting in a small garden all by his lonesome, he still thought it was merely a coincidence. After all, Kami sama likes to play with him as he thought.

He froze where he stood. He had no idea what to do, what to say or how to react. His mind was simply a blank paper. And that was a first for the Uchiha. He watched as Naruto grumbled something under his breath, kicked the stones that happened to be on the grass then grumble some more before finally flopping down under a shade of a tree on the farthest side of the garden from Sasuke. He just stood there, not bothering to even conceal himself but Naruto still didn't see him.

"Damn old hag, why did she have to let Sasuke stay?" Naruto grumbled. He hadn't seen his grandmother all morning but Shizune came to see him around noon and told him what happened and that Tsunade was going to smack him silly if she finds him. Of course Shizune mentioned what Sasuke said that he called Tsunade an 'old hag' while they were far away from Konoha. In a way it was sweet but mostly embarrassing.

_How was I supposed to know you wanted to keep that quiet?_ Sasuke thought with a frown._ I don't even know your grandmother was such a… Hm, can't really say she's a monster now can I?_ Sasuke could die of shock when he realized the way he was thinking. He was being influenced by Naruto so much already! He shook his head clear of all thoughts and continued watching his blond some more.

Unlike the raven though, Naruto doesn't easily dismiss fate. He believed in it very much. He knew in the back of his head that Sasuke will find him even if he was new to the place. Fate had always managed to bring them to each other, no matter where the other might be. So when Naruto felt like he was being stared at, he turned and locked eyes with his husband. Instantly, his belief in fate deepened a hundred times over.

"Shit," Naruto said in shock with eyes wide. He scrambled to his feet and was on the run in a second flat.

_Kami sama hates me_, was Sasuke's thought before he went after his escaping blond.

* * *

Gosh! I was crazy. lol And thank you again mangaromance! There's just too much space to thank you here for making this chapter come to light! Though I still think I made a stupid chapter...still! So;

RnR please!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning**: OOC/MxM

* * *

It was near dinner time. Dinner time for fuck's sake! And Sasuke didn't even catch a glimpse of his blond since he lost him somewhere in the third floor about an hour ago. Oh yeah, he chased Naruto as in running and shouting for the blond.

Okay, not exactly like that. No to the running and the shouting was more like on normal speech tone level, but persistent since he needed his blond's attention…which he didn't get.

You can say he anticipated where Naruto would run too. He figured Naruto would go bar his room with cupboards and probably his bed but Sasuke was there as soon as Naruto was at the door. After that Sasuke thought Naruto would definitely go to the garden with the most amounts of plants, big, big plants and get himself lost in there. Naruto was again almost caught by the raven the moment he reached the entrance. He bolted again.

Then Sasuke thought Naruto most likely would hide in the kitchen. Problem one, there were three kitchens in the whole wide mansion, don't bother asking why, and all three would be bustling with people making food and sending them to the troops outside. This time he tried luck, something he definitely don't think even exist, and went to the one situated in the very middle of the compound. Much to his surprise it was less busy than the one he passed by. That was when he started to believe in this thing called 'luck'. He had intercepted his blond once again. Problem was, he noticed Naruto was there when the blond turned to leave. He had missed Naruto again.

Luck got the blame.

After that, well, after that was his current predicament. He didn't understand just how Naruto could disappear just like that. He was dead sure Naruto would stick to one spot till he sees him coming, but damn it he searched everywhere! In anger he left for the dining hall for dinner. He resolved to look for the blond after dinner. If he was at dinner, well, he'd find a way to chain the blond to his chair or lock the whole room so that Naruto can't leave. If he was there that is…

But as he always thought, Kami Sama loved to see him suffer. No one was in the dining hall but him. The attendants said that Tsunade-sama was busy with paperwork and was eating in her study. That also meant half of the mansion's hands would be there in case she decides to do something not work related like say go gambling…or kill someone. It happened a long time ago.

However, Shizune joined him for dinner much to his surprise.

"Have you found Naruto-kun?" She asked politely as they ate. Sasuke sighed heavily and shook his head. He didn't need to ask how she knew. He was moving all over the place, which obviously meant he was looking for someone. And who else would he look for in a place he knew no one?

"Did you look everywhere?" she asked some more.

"Everywhere on the map if that's what you mean," Sasuke replied. "Is the map you gave me complete?" he inquired.

"Well, the map I gave you is the general map of the whole estate. Naturally any additional buildings, say tree houses, would not be included," Shizune said conversationally but winked by the end of her sentence. "And that structure is somewhere in the large garden if you're looking for it. Minato-sama built it when Naruto-kun turned three and learned to climb trees. He's really fond of that old place." She added without waiting for Sasuke's reply. Her tone heavily suggested not asking about it. He merely nodded and both resumed eating silently.

Somewhere in the main garden, high up on the trees was quite a large tree house. It was very spacious but very old as well. One would think more than twice before setting foot on it in fear of falling down to the ground. The branches which supported it were very much at the top of the trees thus meaning hitting the ground would be fatal. That tree house was Naruto's sanctuary.

He missed the smell of wood and fresh leaves, the humid and cool air inside, the creaks the floor made when he walked on the somewhat loose planks- brings back memories from when he was younger. He remembered almost risking his brother's life when he accidently tripped on a loose floorboard. He looked around and saw the offending piece of wood sticking out of the floor. The mat that used to cover it was tattered probably due to poor shielding from the weather in the past few years.

"Feels good to be back," Naruto sighed happily and closed his eyes. Finally he was able to calm down and actually stop moving. He had miraculously lost his asshole of a spouse some hour ago and he made sure to make that stick. He didn't know where else to hide at that point though but he convinced himself that Sasuke only knew the general layout rather than all the little details. So he hid himself in his old sanctuary. And damn he was right. It's been a few hours and he had yet to hear calls of his name from anyone he knew (sweet grandma included). Now that he thought about it, it was past dinner time and he hadn't had a bite since lunch!

And cue stomach growl.

"Ugh, I wish ramen would fall from the sky right now," Naruto said mournfully.

"If you're that hungry, you can come down now. I have food with me," a very familiar cold voice came from down below. Naruto froze.

_Oh shit! How the hell did he know about this place?! I gotta run now!_

"You better not be thinking of running again. I really need to talk to you," Sasuke said stopping Naruto in mid-leap. Yes, he was just about to do monkey swings from tree to tree. Damn Sasuke's a psychic.

_Maybe if I stay still enough he'd think I'm not here and go away!_

"And don't try being quiet. It won't work. I know you're there," confirmation complete. Sasuke's a psychic. _Wait! That is not the point here! I need to find an escape route!_ Naruto shook his head and began to think of ways to be rid of his spouse. He made the mistake of getting up to look for exits and peered down the ladder. Tadah! Sasuke was looking up right at him.

So much for escape plans. He was too chicken to try swinging anyway. Damnit he was stuck.

"I'm not talking to you," Naruto said sulkily as he moved to the farthest side of the tree house. He knew Sasuke heard him fine even if the tree's way up there and he was on the opposite side. He didn't want to face his spouse, not when he had just left the guy. It was way too soon. He needed space from him. Why does he always have to be near?

"Fine," Sasuke said after a while of silence.

_Fine?_

"Fine?" Naruto repeated audibly.

"Yes, fine," Sasuke confirmed. "You don't have to talk to me. But I'm not leaving either. I was serious when I said I have food with me," Sasuke added. "Also, it may be better if you just listened."

"I don't want to listen to you either!" Naruto said angrily. Then long silence again.

"Fine. I'll just stay here until you're ready to listen and talk," and he heard a soft thud and he assumed that Sasuke had set himself right under the stairs. And then silence again.

"Aren't you going to come up here?" Naruto asked after a while. The Sasuke he knows wasn't as patient as this and it puzzles him a lot. Exactly what did he talk about with his grandmother?

"No. I'm trying to give you space," Sasuke said. "But not a lot so you wouldn't ignore my existence at all." He heard Naruto snort.

"As if I'd forget a big asshole like you," Sasuke heard the soft whisper where he sat. Naruto didn't mean to say it out loud but he did want Sasuke to hear.

"You forgot to say selfish jerk and obnoxious bastard," Sasuke said smiling sadly.

"Good thing you noticed," came a soft reply from above.

Silence again.

"I don't hate you," Naruto once again broke the silence. Sasuke kept to his silence. "I never hated you. I don't think I can even hate you. I just can't," Naruto's voice sounded muffled as he placed his head on harms. Sasuke took his time to process what Naruto just said. He was…to be exact he didn't know what he was feeling. Maybe it was shock but it was more subtle than that. He couldn't explain but hearing what Naruto said made him feel that way.

"You can't?" was all Sasuke could manage. _I thought you more than hated me…_

Naruto shook his head before he remembered that Sasuke wasn't in front of him. "I tried but I can't." He really did try but every single time he tried to conjure up a negative image about his spouse his heart would ache so bad it felt as if it would kill him. "I can't even get myself to not like you. Why is it so hard to hate you? Why does it hurt when I think about hating you?" A soft sob came from the blond.

_It hurts when he thinks about it…?_ Then it dawns on Sasuke. Maybe, just maybe, he was in lo-

"It's not fair. You hurt me, my body hurts me, everything's out to get me. Why? _Why?_ It's not fair," a harder sob came from above. And Sasuke was a little lost for words. He didn't say anything while his beloved cried softly just a few meters above him. But he needed to say something too. He had to reply.

"I never hated you either. I can't do it either," Sasuke finally spoke.

* * *

BYE!


	27. Chapter 27

Uhm, hi? Hehe. I haven't been around for a while right. Haha. I'm such a meanie. Sowwy! I didn't even say a word last time, though not many of you would wanna read anything I say. I'm really sorry though. *seiza*

I will try not to do it again...though I am jumping from university to university at the moment but that is no excuse! I finally found my spark again and I am determined not to lose it this time! *Ihopeso* I am so happy I haven't been forsaken by you yet *crieswithjoy* I'm a bit hurt by Guest's comment though. I know I don't have that many life experience. I am sorry *Q^Q

Oh yeah, so sorry Mama-chan! I was really afraid of the response I might get (such as yours-though I laugh till my stomach burst haha) so forgive meh! T^T

Unknown Person: I AM SORRY! I has a mental breakdown and got very depress-ishy. Haha!

Minna: I really am sorry. SO SORRY! Don't be mad at meh! At least not for so long, pretty please? Oh, and I find myself compelled to say this. I didn't put any meaning for the Japanese words I use but I'm hoping that you guys are experienced enough with animes to know what those simple words mean. THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine...though I'm REALLY thinking of killing Kishimoto-sensei for that UGLY part of the manga late last year. You know what I mean.

**Warning**: Definitely will be YAOI!/ SasuNaru/MxM/Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, you might get a heart attack at the end of this chappie?

* * *

"Liar," came the reply not a second after the words left his mouth. Sasuke would have sighed but he refrained from doing so. In his silence his thoughts returned to that mind fruit that popped up not too long ago.

_Love_

Not a word Sasuke was familiar with, at least not intimately. He understood the general idea but it was such a foreign thing. What is love? Where does it come from? How do you it? When did it start? And most importantly, why is it there?

He could answer all his questions but his answer would sound meaningless. His answers would come from books or articles in passing that he read. He wouldn't be able to give his own opinion or his own feeling because he never really thought about associating love with his own being. It never made sense for him to be in love or to be loved for that matter. In truth, he never really felt loved, the environment he grew up in never allowed for anyone to show that. Not even his mother could show him how much she loved him…but thinking about it, love from parents is always there even if a child never realizes it.

But love for a complete stranger, now that is very different. Strange, weird, curious thing it was to Sasuke. Love? But how?

_Wait, am I accepting the fact that I am in love with this idiot? Oh shit._

"I'm sure the old hag poisoned you at dinner, go get help asshole," Naruto said somewhat mercilessly at the sound of Sasuke groaning. Of course he didn't know why but hey, assuming that the other was in pain was making him feel better so what the heck.

"If she poisoned me, you'd be at my funeral instead right now," Sasuke answered sounding just a teeny bit annoyed, at his self of course. He could blame no one else for falling in love with his blond idiot. But of course, said idiot doesn't know that and what he doesn't know won't hurt him right? Wrong. It's those things that you don't tell others that hurt them most when they find out about it from other sources.

This musing is getting way out of hand.

"As if I'd go to your death party," Naruto scoffed. "It'll be just like any other party your family makes. Boring and emotionless." Sasuke actually chuckled at that. It was basically what the Uchihas specialize at.

"My you're talkative all of a sudden," Sasuke smirked.

"And you are actually laughing," Naruto blushed a bit.

_Touché_, Sasuke thought silently. Sasuke was about to come up with a retort but a shadow of a figure came from the main house and soon Shizune was within sight. Sasuke stood up to receive her.

"Sasuke-san," Shizune bowed her head in respect. Sasuke nodded back and raised his head in question as to why she was there. A bit cocky I know but that's how he communicates so deal with it. Shizune didn't answer quickly but opted to look up to the entrance of the tree-house. Just as she had thought, a mop of blond hair was trying to keep itself hidden to no avail. His hair was too bright to hide anyway.

Naruto had scurried over to see what was going on the moment he heard Sasuke got up. He frowned when he saw Shizune. She was butting in while he's being annoyed with his spouse. Not that he wanted to spend any more time with his asshole of a husband. Nope, totally don't want the idiot bastard to be there.

"There's a group of people waiting outside the main gates for you," Shizune said in a low tone but not quite a whisper. That was done purposely so that Naruto would stretch as far as he can to hear her. Of course there was an ulterior motive to this…

"I thought you said you were under lockdown," Sasuke didn't even bother to lower his voice. "Doesn't that mean no one can come in or out? Doesn't this apply to the guests inside the grounds as well?" Shizune could clearly hear the hidden message from the raven, _'Don't bother, my idiot isn't going anywhere so don't try to make him fall. I'm not moving either.'_

"True but I'm afraid you have to send the group away yourself. We tried using force but I'm afraid Uchiha Itachi is not an easy man to intimidate," Shizune almost wanted to sigh. Inside the younger Uchiha is going all over the place trying to get his beloved back and outside the older Uchiha was trying to break into the place. They're definitely a handful. In a way, she was almost relieved that her master was a drunken gambler with the worst luck in human history. Hmm, something doesn't sound quite right here…

"My brother wants to see me?" Sasuke was genuinely intrigued and so was Naruto.

"Yes, and you might want to hurry. I have a feeling he's already trying to force his way in right now and we really don't want to have to hurt your brother," Shizune insisted. Sasuke felt just a bit confused. Why would his brother be there at that time and trying to force his way in? but could they really hurt his brother? He finds the idea of his brother getting a single scratch from them unbelievable.

"I think my brother will be fine," Sasuke said nonchalantly. He really wanted to stay until his dobe comes down.

"You might have forgotten, but no one comes in or out when we're under lockdown. And if they try we really will hurt them, to death if they don't get the message still," Shizune said almost desperately. Sasuke was instantly reminded of the ninjas' trained at the walls and main entrance when he first arrived.

"…_and if they persist and not give up their lives will be taken…"_

And for some reason, he knew that his brother would never be able to get in.

"Okay, I'll go," Sasuke said and made to leave before remembering that his blond was -definitely- listening from above. "Oi dobe, I'll be gone for a while. Looks like I'll talk with you another time," he turned to look at Naruto.

Yikes, Naruto hastily retreated back when Sasuke turned. He blushed a little at what Sasuke said but he soon got annoyed again.

"Che, take your time teme. I'm in no hurry to see you," Naruto hmphed. Not seen by the blond, Sasuke was actually smiling a very tiny miniscule smile.

_He still wants to see me that is something_, Sasuke thought happily which surprised him a bit but he allowed the feeling to stay. It felt natural to be happy at that small gesture from Naruto. He left for the main gates alone.

Naruto took a peek once he was sure he couldn't hear footsteps and he saw Shizune smiling warmly from the ground. In her arm was a basket, he assumed it was the food Sasuke brought with him earlier. As if on cue, Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly and it was loud enough for Shizune to hear. She giggled.

"Why don't you come down and have something to eat Naruto-sama. Sasuke-san's not around anymore," she said softly. Naruto gave up and obediently climbed down. Shizune almost automatically spread a thin sheet over the grass and took the food Sasuke had brought and arranged it on the mat. Naruto sat down and for some reason he was feeling down. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shizune asked.

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with me," Naruto sighed, "or him." She knew who he meant. "First he's a jerk and suddenly he's trying to be nice. And I mean TRYING. He's not really there yet…" he sighed again.

Shizune said nothing but smiled knowingly. She understood perfectly what's going on between them but it won't make things go any better if she just told him. They needed to figure things themselves.

"That's what I get for staying with a stuck-up bastard like him," Naruto sighed one more time and started to eat. Shizune smiled a bit sadly.

"I don't think it's fair to call Sasuke-san with that kind of name. He's trying hard for you," Shizune said softly. Naruto's head slumped but he was chewing still.

"I know that…" Naruto trailed off.

"But?" Shizune asked.

"But I'm not ready to forgive him yet. And I don't know when I'll be able to forgive him," Naruto admitted. Shizune smiled again.

"Well, it's just a matter of time. You'll definitely forgive him, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said absent mindedly and only realized what he said when he heard Shizune laugh. "T-that doesn't mean I forgive him right now!" Naruto blushed.

"Sure you don't, Naruto-sama, sure you don't," Shizune teased and laughed some more.

At the main gates of Tsunade's Mansion, a small war was raging and it was getting bloody. The gates were still shut tight but there were ninjas coming from the walls and it seems the first defensive line was already engaged with them. The ones from outside had managed to break in by using stealth techniques and pushing through the blind-spots around the walls. Itachi was really clever for being able to find blind-spots.

The battle was getting bloodier but no one had been slain yet. Many were on the ground injured and Itachi led his men through to the next defense. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw someone he hadn't expected to see until he was inside.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing between him and the mansion.

"Sasuke," Itachi called standing up straight and sheathing his weapon.

"Aniki," Sasuke nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Where's Naruto?" Itachi asked. Someone had definitely ordered a cease fire the moment Sasuke met him. He motioned for his men to take the injured back to the outer wall and waited for Sasuke's response.

"He's not with me," Sasuke answered stoically, "yet." He added as an afterthought. Itachi was surprised but it only showed in his eyes, and an eyebrow.

"Why isn't he with you now?" Itachi asked.

"I haven't been able to talk to him yet," Sasuke said getting just a teeny bit annoyed. His brother was being unusually nosy.

"You only need to get him Sasuke, there's no need for talk," Itachi's eyes narrowed a little. Sasuke got really annoyed but he kept his cool. He knew exactly why his brother was there.

"If I force him back with me then he'd run away again. Do you really want to tarnish our clan's reputation more?" Sasuke said in a challenging manner. It's not natural for him to use his clan as an excuse but desperate times call for desperate measure…not that it was really a desperate situation or anything but maybe not having Naruto by his side is despairing. Who cares...

Itachi took his time to reply. He saw an odd determination in his brother's eyes, the one that he hasn't seen for a very long time. The kind that always says that he meant business, it was a curious thing indeed.

"We both know you don't care about the clan's reputation," Itachi said somewhat softly, the irritation earlier was gone. Sasuke opted not to say anything. Itachi watched his brother for a little while longer before huffing, which really surprised Sasuke and actually made him back a little bit.

"Can you get him back?" Itachi just wanted to get the confirmation of Sasuke's determination.

"I will," Sasuke answered curtly with a very hard look in his eyes. Itachi gazed a second longer before abruptly turning towards the main gates.

"Very well, I will return home with the men," Itachi declared. Sasuke blinked quite stupidly, lucky for him his brother didn't see him doing that or it's be a lifetime of humiliation. He quickly regained his composure and walked towards his brother to the gates.

"I'll walk you out aniki," Sasuke said and only received a nod from Itachi. It seemed that while they talked the men Itachi came with had safely retreated. It made Sasuke wonder how in the world did they had gotten in. He had seen the security of the mansion and it was quite amazing for a small space. So how did they get in?

"How did you get in aniki?" Sasuke decided just to go blunt.

"There was a weak spot in the north side, close to the mountain skirts. We attacked the guards and headed straight to the main entrance. Unfortunately, the defense was impenetrable once we were in from any point so we decided to go straight from the front," Itachi answered coolly. Sasuke evaluated what his brother said and decided to believe him. He hadn't been that far out to the north of the compound yet after all.

"You did do some damage," Sasuke thought out loud earning the tiniest of smiles from his brother.

"Had we been quite and had someone who is a master in stealth, I don't think we would need to be blunt," Itachi decided to humor his brother a bit. It had been quite a while since they had a conversation that didn't directly involve both of them.

"Don't we have the best at our disposal?" Sasuke asked, we here meant the clan of course.

"Actually, I just found out we don't," Itachi answered making Sasuke frown a little. "It's not confirmed information yet but rumors have to start somewhere."

"Would someone like that be able to penetrate the defense here?" Sasuke asked just out of curiosity.

"I don't know," Itachi's voice sounded uncertain for the first time ever. "I heard he can command spiders at will and is practically undetectable."

Somewhere in the mansion, Naruto walked into his room intending to go to sleep as soon as he hits the bed but instead he found a finely folded paper on his pillow. On closer inspection, there was no name on the paper and he took it for an even closer look.

_What's this paper doing here?_ He wondered as he picked the article. _Oh, it's an envelope, _he realized. It wasn't too thick and there was nothing weird about it. He carefully tore the envelope and pulled out the piece of folded paper inside. It felt familiar to his touch and he frowned.

_What's this doing on my bed? I left it back at home beside the dagger Sasuke gave me_, Naruto wondered. He opened the paper and true to his thought, it Sasuke's wedding vow. What made Naruto irritated was that someone had scribbled lines on his vow but the way it was drawn was really odd. It traced out the first letter of each line so Naruto focused on the letters.

**S**

**T**

**A**

**Y**

**A**

**W**

**A**

**Y**

**F**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**M**

**E**

Naruto frowned some more because it made no sense…until he read it horizontally.

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME"_

* * *

I did get this really guilty feeling when I got to the last 20 lines and I was like "FORGIVE ME NARUTO!"

I dunno about you though. Haha. RnR please!


	28. Chapter 28

So yeah, sorry for the long delay. Hi. I was part lazy, part mourning and part blocked in the head all this time. The most tragic thing happened to me, aside for my granddad passing away. My external hard-drive got wrecked with viruses and I lost ALL, and I mean ALL data of the stories I was and would be working one. I am still fucking sad about it! I had to re-do this chapter and I didn't came out as well as I hoped but it turned out okay anyway...*sob* All those stories I was gonna start one...I'm so sad. Anyway, I'm hoping to have a book published in 3 years minimum. I kinda got a deal with a publisher so I'm really hoping that it would happen soon.

Right, enough of my ramblings. Go read your story. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I'm out of ideas of how to convey how upset I am that Naruto isn't mine...

**Warning:** The usual. OOCness, SasuNaru, etc. Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling very…uneasy. He literally just woke up and was sitting on his bed when he realized that he was feeling goose bumps on the back of his neck. He was sure he hadn't done anything abnormal before going to bed last night. Immediately after he sent his brother out the gates, he went back to his room because he was sure Naruto would not wait for him at the old tree house. What was the point of going after him so late into the night? Might as well take a rest from the activities of the whole day, so to bed he went and to dreamland he slept though he will never say that he ever dreams.

Going back to what was going on, Sasuke was feeling uneasy. It was as if his room was filled with negative energy that was not his own.

Yes people, he knows he's kinda negative.

He shook it off as a miscommunication between his body and his mind. He must be tired from last night's excitement and his brain was interpreting it as something else. He bathed, changed into fresh clothes and as he was about to head to the door someone knocked.

"Tsunade-sama invites you to dine with her," the voice said curtly and left. Sasuke was a tad bit puzzled. The voice did not belong to Shizune. She was the one who usually calls him when it comes to meal times. Sasuke decided not to care about it and stepped outside. The second his feet touch the floor outside his room, he felt multiple eyes looking at him with contempt and murderous intents. Had he been a lesser man he would have shivered and go back into the safety of his bed. There was a brooding feeling that he might not like how his day might go.

He stood straight and proud and made his way to the main dining hall. Murderous intent be damned, he had things to do today. After all, Naruto was still not by his side. He paid no heed to the invisible eyes and went his way. But, the moment he reached the dining hall the murderous intent he felt earlier was so thick he could feel it oozing from the cracks of the door. This time, he really shivered. There was no doubt as to whom the killing intent belonged to. He actually felt like running away.

_What the hell did I do?_ Sasuke thought frantically. He raked his mind for anything wrong he had done over the course of his stay. Sure he had run all over the compound in search of his beloved idiot but that was hardly a reason to get homicidal about. Maybe she was still not over how Naruto called her an old hag?

_... then why do I feel like I'm the one who is being targeted here?_

"I know you're out there. Come in already, I'm starving," Tsunade's voice cut through Sasuke's train of thought and this time Sasuke gulped. He could almost taste the poorly covered venom in her tone.

_Oh shit._

The room was void of any living being except for Tsunade when Sasuke entered the hall. Food was already laid on the table waiting to be eaten but even the vapour rising from the food could not convince Sasuke that there was warmth in the room. Tsunade was sitting in the same spot as the day before. Her hands were on the armrests, head bowed casting a shadow over her face and her body rigid as if ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. The moment he looked at Tsunade he knew the chances of him leaving the room alive were no more than one percent.

In a way, he was furious not knowing why he was being treated like the enemy but at the same time there was a stronger feeling saying that he had indeed done something mortifyingly bad. He's just unable to place his fingers on what. Without her prompting, he moved to the same seat he sat on the morning before as silently as he could. Any odd movements may set the old lady into a murderous rampage. Let's avoid that for the sake of all the readers.

"Eat," was all Tsunade said and she began feasting on the food. Sasuke was caught off guard by her sudden change in demeanour but decided not to question it. The killing intent was still thick as ever even if Tsunade was doing something other than being threatening. So he ate.

Half an hour later, the table was being cleared and Tsunade was sitting with her back on her chair.

"Good food always makes me feel better," Tsunade said to no one in particular. Sasuke couldn't help but agree. She was indeed less sinister and he felt like he might actually have a chance of escaping with his life, not that he wanted to die. He'd fight for his life because he still had things he wanted to do, one being making Naruto his again. Until that mission is completed, he will not die.

"Did you notice?" Again Tsunade cut through his train of thought. Seriously, this thinking of weird things must stop. He's becoming less alert than he was before. _That's right, I need my dobe back. Then I'll go back to being myself again._

"Yes," Sasuke decided not to beat around the bush. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Everyone in this mansion is out to kill you," Tsunade explained, "but I told them to stand back. You wouldn't be alive this morning if I haven't been so patient." Her tone was slowly turning ice cold. Oh damn, Sasuke was in big trouble. And he was still confused!

"I am thankful for that," Sasuke thought he might as well be nice, "but I don't understand why everyone here wants me dead."

"You little piece of shit!" Tsunade bellowed hitting the table with her palm and breaking the table cleanly in half. "You're still pretending not to know? I should have killed you myself last night!" Shizune suddenly appeared out of nowhere and held her mistress away from Sasuke. She was struggling so hard to get to him- Sasuke had gotten off his chair the moment Tsunade stood up and had moved a fair amount of length away from her when the table split.

"I thought you really wanted to be with my grandson! But you never did, not even from the start!" She screamed so loud Sasuke was surprised the room wasn't shaking. "Let me go Shizune! That son of a bitch doesn't deserve my grandson and I want him dead for what he did!"

"Mistress, please stop. Naruto would be even more upset if you kill him before he gets a chance to explain himself," Shizune said as she struggled to push her mistress.

"There's no way Naruto would care if he died. He wrote that damn thing and broke my grandson's heart! His death won't damage Naruto at all! Now let me kill him!" Tsunade shouted again still glaring at the confused Sasuke.

_Something I wrote?_ Sasuke frowned. Then it dawned on him. _Oh shit, but how did that get here?_

"If you kill him, Naruto would never get better," Shizune tried to reason.

"Naruto won't get better even if this shit lives!" Tsunade growled through her teeth.

"Let him explain, he might actually make things right for everyone!" Shizune finally screamed at her mistress. Tsunade finally stopped struggling and stood up straight. But she was still heaving with the anger she had in her.

"Where is he?" Sasuke interjected before Tsunade had a chance to reply to her servant. Both women looked at him but Shizune was the one who answered.

"In his room," she said coolly. "He cried himself to sleep last night but he's awake now."

"Thanks," Sasuke said curtly before running off to find his spouse.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO?!" Tsunade shouted after him but she didn't follow. Shizune had stopped her once again.

_Sorry old hag, I have to make things right with him, not you,_ Sasuke thought as he dashed to Naruto's room. He wasn't caring about what he was hitting on his way, a few vases have definitely fallen to their demise, but funnily enough no one blocked his way. _Guess everyone is really out to get me. Lucky Tsunade-sama held them back, I'll thank her again later_, he thought and finally he was at his blonde's bedroom door. Not thinking of the consequences he'll face later, he barged into Naruto's room startling the occupant inside and barricaded the door.

No one was getting in and no one was getting out until he has explained himself.

"T-Teme! What are you doing in my room?" Naruto asked as he quickly got out of his bed to get away from his husband. He stood defensively and Sasuke could see that Naruto was still crying when he barged in. But before he said anything to his dobe, he went to the window to close the blinds, checked his bathroom in case anyone was hiding there then proceeded to barricade that door, then finally he noticed a piece of paper on Naruto's writing desk. He was right, it was indeed the wedding vow he wrote and someone had drawn lines on it. That irked him to no end but he knew it was his fault to begin with. If he hadn't done that, this would all not happen in the first place.

After securing the perimeter, Sasuke went back to the barricaded entrance and faced his blonde.

* * *

So, umm, I left it there. Got another block ahahaha. I'll look for inspiration, I promise that at least! And this may be asking for too much, but wish me luck for my finals. Its happening in about 25 something days. If not, then leave the usual okay.

R&R please!


End file.
